


Strange Magic

by VincentxYuffie666



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentxYuffie666/pseuds/VincentxYuffie666
Summary: Hinata goes to Suna for her 24th birthday. What sort of weird things will happen during this visit? She would start to feel a familiar, yet strange tug of her heart during moments where they find themselves alone or close to each other; he also finds himself being pulled towards her. How will this strange magic make their bond grow stronger? GaaraxHinata. Sexual scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Helloooo! I'm hoping to make a nice big story for this one before I decide to do other things, at first it will be slightly implied Naruto x Hinata, but most stories with her aim at that ANYWAY to begin with haha, so why not join in with the fuss of it all? My focus right now is Gaara x Hinata (which will be happening a little further into the chapters, first couple of chapters focus on mainly Hinata) it will be set where the age range for the teams is around 24 years old. I'm a little rusty with my Naruto stuff right now so please try and tolerate the sloppyness. I'm not aiming for much of a fighting typed story, but mainly a sit back and relax story.

I'm not sure how great it will be or how much attention it will get since I don't generally see a lot of attention for this pairing, and given I've never attempted a full on, decent chapter sized, story before but I'm going to give it a try anyway :) it'll help me shape myself up.

BUT ANYWAY! Please, enjoy!

-xx-

Strange Magic

-xx-

Chapter One - Invitation

-xx-

Today had to be one of the most beautiful days she had ever seen; the sun was just starting to rise and the morning glow was a beautiful rosey/golden tint staining the sky and few clouds that float overhead slowly. As the sky grew bluer and bluer by the passing minutes she would find herself making her way towards Ichiraku's ramen shop to meet with Naruto. She had been told by the hyperactive blond to meet him there when the sun rose, saying there had been something planned for her... you know... since today is infact her twentyfourth birthday. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the ramen shop, which at this time was still closed and wouldn't be open for another 2 hours yet; most of Konoha was still asleep actually. She wondered to herself... just WHAT does Naruto want her to meet him for at such and early time? Maybe it will be something she had always dreamed about... even if it wasn't for that... but one could only hope, right? Regardless, she would continue to smile lightly to herself as she walked with such grace and gentle steps, hair flowing behind her lightly in the cool morning breeze of what is the last days of Summer for the Fire Nation, even now some trees had began slowly changing colors. She would turn the corner and start walking down the street to the ramen shop, she couldn't see Naruto waiting; today she had decided to be there early on purpose, excited to know what it is he wanted. She would stop by the shop and wait, silently gazing up into the sky with those impressive, Byakugan weilding eyes which always seemed to be a pale, almost white, lavender shade with an almost unseeable pupil. Even without her Byakugan activated, she could hear and sense the people around her, the people who had just started waking from their homes as the birds sang away to their merry little selves. There was one she sensed that stuck out from the rest, and she turned in time to see the hyperactive blond running down the street with a big grin "HINATAAAAA!" he called, making the poor girl squeak and burn bright red as he would throw his arms around her in a big hug "happy birthday, Hinata!" he said loudly, earning disgruntled sounds from all around at his rude loudness this early in the morning.

Hinata prods her index fingers together and tipped her feet inwards at the toetips, slightly toeing at the ground with her sandal in that adorable, shy manner she had always given with her face cast down to hide the growing blush "I-I u-um... th-thank y-you Naruto" she mumbled shyly and the male just giggled humorously as he pulled away from the almost dying, of shyness, Hinata; who would instantly glance up at his smiling face shyly as she continued to fidget "Naruto, must you almost kill the poor girl every time you greet her?" Saklura questions with a huff as she and Sasuke arrive, the tall dark male would just remain silent as usual as Sakura gave Hinata a hug "happy birthday" she said, both smiling at each other. Hinata knew in her heart that Naruto still liked Sakura, a lot, even though he knew the pink haired woman crushed madly for Sasuke who never really showed her much interest; and still didn't... sort of. He did hang around with her more lately, which was certainly new. Naruto had been trying so very hard lately to figure out just what's going on between the two of them and it had often lead to the blond running for his life with a VERY angry Sakura within inches of grabbing his head with a fist glowing with chakra, prepared for what will be a deathly blow... but today she was cheerful, and Naruto wasn't intent on prying as much info as he could. Right now they were only focused on the fidgeting Hinata "s-so um... wh-why did you w-want to meet me h-here?" she asks shyly and both Sakura and Naruto grin, and the blond would suddenly move forewards and pick Hinata up over his shoulder as the black haired woman squealed rather loudly in surprise; almost passing out as Naruto would jog down the street with her while Sakura sighs and follows, Sasuke following right at her side. Hinata wouldn't have been able to get any redder even if she tried at this point, powerless agains't him due to her blasted shyness as her heart raced frantically to the point it could burst right from her chest any moment.

They would be going passed the streets like a speeding bullet as they take her to the large park area. It had just been finished and had been made into a nice relaxation area of the village. Last year a large bomb had gone off in this area and layed waste to everything in the area it's radius hit. Seeing that there was nothing they could really do for the area, house wise, the Hokage had decided it will be turned into both a memorial, and relaxation park. It had tables and benches dotted about and flower patches full of vivid and beautiful flowers and a beautiful marble memorial statue in the middle with the names of the residents that were in this area... it was a hard loss for the entire village. The culprit had been found not long after; being punished severely for his crime and was now locked away where no one could see him and under constant guard along with many other criminals; no one other than the Hokage knew where this place was... As they arrive, Naruto would put the almost brainfried Hinata down on a bench and grins "ALRIGHT! WE'RE HERE!" he calls out and Hinata would be shaken from her stupor by being almost scared half to death as her team members jump out of hiding and yell surprise at her, and when Akamaru pounced on her and slobbered all over her face while his tail wagged madly, leaving poor Kiba having a hard time pulling the large canine off even though Hinata was giggling under the mass of slobbering fur as he drowns her with doggy loving goodness galore with wet sloppy kisses "AKAMARUUU" Kiba yells, but the canine would only pant with a big grin as his tongue hangs from the side of his mouth. Hinata would giggle again and crawl from under the dog and just hug into his neck as other teams were starting to arrive to greet, and share happy birthdays, to the Hyuuga. Looks like Naruto decided to plan and give her a surprise birthday party since she was out on mission last year... by the time she had returned it was far too late to celebrate; but she did get a nice welcome home party. That mission had been rough, everyone had through she was dead for she had not returned for over 7 months without a letter to the Hokage to update her, they had even sent search parties to where she was assumed to be at the time but said they found nothing; not even a trace of her but when she had returned she had explained that her mission had taken her far beyond the area of the mission and she had no time to write a letter; even if she did she would have had no way to deliver it.

Her return had been such a joyous day, she had never had so much attention in her life by everyone that she saw as her friends, but that was months back and today is today; she smiles sweetly as she looks around at all the smiles her friends were giving her as they all came to her and gave her some very needed attention and she was feeling so overwhelmed with love that she almost burst into joyful tears from it all, but that would quickly be controlled when their sensei's arrived into the mixture and when Kurenai appeared she would almost throw herself on the woman and hug into her tightly. The woman chuckled and hugs her back and also greets her other students who were equally as happy to see her. She had returned from her mission just the other night but they didn;t know that. As the large group started to chatter away it came to the time where they would all start going to the fast food places and the ramen shop to get something to eat as afternoon had fast made it's arrival. Most of the groups would stay around and chat with Hinata and each other for a few hours before they would have to go; either getting ready for missions, to go training, or simply just to return home to bed as some of them hadn't long ago returned home from missions. Eventually due to this, it would only be Team 7 and Team 8 left with each other; and what better way to spend that time than at the hotsprings? They had gotten themselves a shared pool and all would be settled into the hot waters in swimwear the building provided. Although the swimwear wasn't exactly the most best no one seemed to really care, since they were more happy just having fun or trying to keep Akamaru from splashing all the water out of their spring. They would stay here for a little while before they decided it would be fun to go for an alcoholic drinking session to celebrate even more but it was mainly Naruto and Kiba challenging each other on who could drink the most; but everyone would go along with it because really: it would be hilarious to see them trying to walk in straight lines while doing other stupid things to be better than the other.

-xx-

They had been at the bar for a few hours now and already Kiba and Naruto had somehow managed to get Sakura to join in for an hour, but she's a high leveled MEDIC; she would easily be able to get rid of the alcohol in her system if she thought she was pushing it too much. It was still amusing to watch either way as Kiba was standing on one foot with a finger on his nose while the other hand held the other foot behind him and Naruto was doing the same. Both were rather tipsy right now and luckily their silly little challenges kept them from getting too drunk way too fast, right now the challenge was this: first one to grab their shot glass loses, and considering their choice of drink was a rather tasty one; their temptations were very high. Thin lines of sweat would lace their foreheads as they fight their urge for the tasty shot started becoming very overpowering. Everyone would watch them closely, seeing who would lose this round, even Shino was almost at the edge of his seat in anticipation. Eventually, Kiba would be the one to lose as he almost pounced the shot glass and drank it down quickly. He'd growl, annoyed before challenging the Blond to the next one; ten shots in a line without break. Kiba would smirk darkly and chuckle as Naruto stared at him, as if not believeing what he just heard. The poor blond had trouble managing five in a row, but ten!? Kurenai would just find the entire thing funny, she was the only sensei here right now, Kakashi wasn't anywhere near Konoha currently; he was out on mission over at the Rain Country. Hinata would just watch Naruto and cheer him on "you can do it, Naruto!" she called, both she and Sakura were caught up in the heat of the moment "POUND HIM INTO THE GROUND, KIBA!" she yells, fists going up in the air as she cheered with the Hyuuga. Kurenai laughed at the expressions on the faces of the two men; surely it should be Sakura cheering Naruto and Hinata cheering Kiba... but it would only make Naruto try even harder, because he didn't want to lose to Kiba; especially when his crush is cheering for the dog owner and not the hyperactive blond. Sasuke would be watching boredly, sat a few seats away from Sakura. He didn't have much interest in this silly game of drink, if anything he looked like he didn't even want to be here; but he'd tolerate it for now at least, and Shino had began to lose interest as well and sat there almost lifelessly as he stared at nothing.

After a few hours more; Kiba was the one that won this time and he'd walked out of the bar while stumbling around with his head held high and a large, smug smile plastering his face at the fact he won the game this time. Akamaru would force his owner onto his back so he wouldn't stumble everywhere and end up hurting himself or someone else in the process and Naruto staggered out not long after. Kurenai, only slightly tipsy, would give her farewells to them and tell them she's going home before she walked away from them. Sakura chuckled as she watched the two drunken men argue with each other with nothing but slurring words, and Hinata would giggle at Sakura's side at the funny sight. They would lazily wave goodbye to Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Shino as they leave the group behind; most likely heading to the comforts of their own homes and beds. Judging by the time, and considering how long a day it's actually been, the sun was already setting and Hinata thought to herself that time sure did fly when you're having fun. She enjoyed her day today, even though Naruto and Kiba spent most of their own time challenging each other with drinking game after drinking game with a variety of silly, and funny, minigames to go along with it. Shine would say his farewells and leave soon after Kurenai did, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to part ways with Hinata not long after. They would walk the Hyuuga to her home first of course before lurking off down the street together; who knows where they were going? Only them two alone did. Hinata sighs to herself and smiles warmly at the good feeling she still has from today, then looks to the doormat of the front of the home to see a parcel there with her name written on it. It looks like it came from Suna. She would pick up the parcel and enter her home, placing the parcel in her room before going back downstairs to join her family for the second part of her birthday. Her family had arranged a special gathering and dinner, with a small party afterwards. She would stay with them for a few hours to enjoy their company and their cheerful partying with her as they all gave her a gift each. The gifts would all be something precious and something only given between the family, something she would cherish forever.

-xx-

Each gift she had been given would be placed neatly on the shelf in her room as she now started to change out of todays clothes and slipped into something more comfortable as she got ready for bed. She would put the parcel on her bed and open it carefully. Inside would be a letter with Temari's handwiting on it saying Hinata, and underneath would be some desert suited clothes and also three different ornaments; Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had sent her a pretty ornament each. Seeing as Gaara's closest friend is Naruto, he had also had time to get to know Hinata and all the others as well, though he may not exactly be very close to Hinata right now he still made sure that she would at least get something for her birthday this year. Kankuro and Temari had thought the same but Temari sent her desert clothing? Hinata was confused by that as she examines the pretty sculptured ornaments; Temari sent a hand crafted desert songbird, Hinata always found their melody to beautiful. Kankuro sent a glass ornament of the puppet that she liked, it was a new one he had made at the time and it didn't look as scary as his other puppets, it was shaped like a cute animal; yet it was just as lethal as his other ones; carrying a lethal neurotoxin with it. The ornament wouldn't have that inside it though obviously. Hinata smiles some as she picked up the one Gaara sent; this one wasn't really an ornament; it was a Desert Quartz that was shaped like a Kunai. The pretty gem was very well cut and polished, and was actually extremely sharp, having been crafted into a weapon for her. It would feel a little heavy but thanks to her strength it wouldn't feel overly heavy and she examines every inch of the beautiful kunai before placing her gifts on the shelf with the rest of her ornaments before sitting on the bed to open the letter that Temari had written for her.

"Dear Hinata, Temari here!

I know this may be kinda sudden but; who cares? Look, we know it's your birthday and chances are this will arrive to you either before, during, or after that so all in all; happy birthday Hinata. Now, what I'm getting at here is that maybe, just maybe, you'd like to come to Suna for a month or two and just have a nice little vacation in a home away from home and I'd be very happy if you could come on over. We have this new massage girl in and she's completely amazing, I'll get you a free massage with any scented oils you'd like! Plus I'd like to ask if you would like to be a training partner with my little brother too while you're here, he's been getting out of whack with training a little too much lately with being Kazekage and all and I think it would be nice for him to just break free and get some sparring in here and there. Kankuro's sessions are getting esy too old, even mine are as well. He knows what to expect but he won't know how to judge you fully, I think it will be fun!

Gaara thought hard on what to send you as well, he told us that he was sending you that lovely looking kunai both as a gift, and an aid in your future battles. Our crafter said it will never blunt, chip or even break so that's great, right?! He said he decided on that because you're good friends to Naruto and to him; a close friend of Naruto is a friend to him and he wanted to make sure you had a good chance by having a really good weapon. Kankuro sent the glass figure of the cute little puppet he made because he knows just how much you like it, and me? I sent the ornament of the bird because I noticed that you'd always smile and stare off into space whenever they sang.

I heard Shikamaru's going to come here for a vacation on the 30th so why not tag along with him? I sent you that lovely set you liked the look of too. Just have a good think about it okay? Great! See you soon! Hopefully..."

The 30th... That was two days away, with the third day being the day of departure! Hinata sat there and thought to herself... Should she? It would be nice to have a vacation... she hadn't had a vacation away from konoha for some years now and she felt her emotions itch strongly, maybe it would be good to just get away for a little while... and if Shikamaru's going; at least she wouldn't have to travel alone. She would think hard to herself as she pulls out a beautiful, lavender and white desert set. The top wasn't very revieling but showed off mostly the arms and belly area and would help support her chest perfectly during training or any activity requiring a lot of movement. There would be a pretty ribbon on the back of the neck of it which in turn acts as the tops straps to keep it up. The lower clothing of the set would be similar to shorts, reaching to just above the knees with a light, slightly see through drape around the belt. She found this set very pretty and she would happily wear it in Suna, the heat there would be too much with her usual work clothes and usual home wear. She sighs to herself and puts it away, standing from the bed and placing the box out of the way for the night before she would crawl into bed and settle down for the night, soon falling into a peaceful slumber.

-xx-

2 Days before departure...

Hinata had woken early that day to go and talk with the Hokage, having taken the letter with her as proof for her reasons of requesting to talk to her. She would be waiting outside the Hokage's office door, right now Rock Lee and TenTen had been called in for an urgent mission so Hinata currently had to wait. The corridor was as tight as always, not much swinging space, but that was alright; the dulling paint of the walls were even duller after the many years, far duller than what she remembered... Her lavender eyes would scan her surroundings as she waited patiently for her turn with the deadly woman just behind those doors and her eyes would settle on the paintings hanging from the walls in few places, the one she saw must have been new; it was of a beautiful lake in the mountains full of many wild flowers and some Cherry Blossoms dotted around it surrounded by mountain tops that would form around the area of the summit with a gorgeous sunset colored sky in the backround. It looked almost magical and she wondered; is there really a place that looks like this? That would really be something... Her attention drifted off into her own thoughts, it surely would be nice to see something so beautiful... maybe sharing it with your lover would make it even more special and magical, she would smile to herself as her thoughts ran wild with their desires until the door opening signalled she was now able to talk to the Hokage, seeing Lee and Tenten walk out and off; they looked annoyed... probably not wanting to go back out on mission after having returned home not that long ago "come in" the woman's voice rang out as her fingers massage her temples "what is it, Hinata? It's unusual for you to want to come and see me" Tsunade said, looking up at the woman with a cool stare "I-I um... w-well I had a letter in a parcel fro-" "ah, you recieved the gift" Tsunade cut in and Hinata nods, passing her the letter so she could read the request "so, they want you to stay at Suna for a couple of months... Are you sure you'd like to?" Tsunade questions, looking up at her and Hinata fidgets "y-yes.." she mumbled shyly "i-it's been a while since I h-had a vacation... c-can I, Lady Tsunade?" she asks, giving the woman an adorable, shy glance in an almost puppy like way she she cups her hands behind her back while toeing at the ground with her sandal. Tsunade stared at her as if she were going to fly off or something but sighs "alright... but I urge you go when Shikamaru does. I don;t like the idea of you travelling all the way out there on your lonesome... at least with Shikamaru with you it will be better, seeing as both of you can watch over each other" she said, handing the letter back to Hinata and she gave a bow "th-thank you!" Hinata said, being dismissed and she would almost skip out of the room in joy.

She needed this vacation, she needed to get out and see the world again. How bad could it be? Come on... Not like anything big is going to change during this time away, right? Well; that's what she thought anyway as she walked down the streets. Little did she know that this vacation would actually make a very large change in her life, and everyone elses considering how well they knew her, but no one would even know that for a long while yet. This vacation would hit like a tonne of bricks when the realisation of what was going to happen would hit, the way it will go will depend on th persons involved as well but really... it would be somewhat amazing. As she walked down the street, she would eye her scenery and the peoples faces, wanting to get a reminder of what she'll be returning to eventually. The lively morning streets of Konoha would bring her joy as she walked onwards back to her home, she needed to start preparing. Nearby she would hear Chouji being screamed at by Ino who seemed to be in a VERY bad mood right now, Shikamaru? He wasn't with them right now, he was most likely lazing around in a tree somewhere considering everything was such a drag to him. She'd just try and find him later so she could tell him that she'll be going to Suna with him, whether he liked it or not...

-xx-

It was now noon and Hinata was now at Ichiraku's ramen shop with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They had finished finished their bowls while Naruto was on something like his twentyeth... he slurps away to himself in delight while Sasuke stayed silent and Sakura talked with Hinata "how long will you be gone for?" Sakura asks, having just been told she'll be going to Suna for a vacation "u-um... I'm not fully s-sure, maybe a couple of months" Hinata said and Sakura just smiles "it sounds like it'll be fun, about time you got yourself a vacation rights! All I ask is that you be safe out there" Sakura said and Hinata nods, fidgetting again "Temari wants me to go vist" she said and Naruto looks up "WHAAAAAAAAAT!? You're gonna be getting to see Gaara?! Aww... You're so lucky... I haven't been able to go say hi to him for a while! You better say hi for me" he said with a bright smile "you will... right?" he asks. Hinata blushed slightly at being noticed but nods "I-I-I w-will" she chokes out, and Naruto would grin bright and wide before going back to slurping his ramen with the usual noise before holding his bowl out "another one please!" he said, Ichiraku would shake his head and chuckle, taking the bowl and serving him yet another round of ramen. He didn't mind so much; Naruto is a very well paying customer and always has been after all. Sakura and Hinata would chat with each other, chuckling and giggling about things; often gaining Naruto's and Sasuke's attentions from whispers the men wouldn't be able to hear. Sasuke would be starting to rest his elbows on the counter and join his fingers infront of his mouth as he thought, listening to the women closely to try and figure out what they're saying while Naruto would be less so obvious, which only made the pair of giggling women become more quieter with their voices . Then Naruto would start prying on Sasuke's personal happenings, he was determined to know why he insisted on hanging around Sakura a lot more lately and the mysterious man just wouldn't spill the truth; he just ignores the hyperactive blond instead. Ichiraku would smile in amusement at Naruto's relentless attitude.

Sasuke would eventually become annoyed enough to state that he would be back later before standing and walking off from the shop, not long after Sakura and Hinata had decided to just spend time away from males and find Ino to drag along with them for a women's only bathe at the private springs. The rest of the day would be spend with just thr three of them, right up until the sun had began to set.

-xx-

The next day went slowly, most of it was spent looking for Shikamaru which would be found at the training grounds. When he was confronted and told by Hinata that she'd be going with him all he could do was give a loud sigh and eventually say "alright". That man... could he ever show more than just an annoyed attitude? Honestly...

Hinata would spend the rest of her time just packing what she needed; the desert set, nightclothes, spare clothes to change into when others were being washed. she would pack all her necessities along with whatever spare weapons that would prove useful to her, even being sure to go to the hospital earlier that day to find Sakura so that she could get hold of some medicines and healing ointments incase they ran into unwanted trouble along the way and became wounded. As the second day came to an end Hinata would be waking up early to her alarm, having had to set it to an earlier time today due to needing to be ready and waiting for Shikamaru. She would yawn and stretch, forcing herself out of bed and taking a chance to have a nice warm shower before she'd get dressed in her shinobi outfit. sitting infront of the chest of drawers which had a magnificent mirror attached to it, brushing her hair through and just making sure she had everything she needed; belt pouches, kunai, chakra pills, so on so on. She pulled the hiking backpack onto her shoulder and walks for the door before stopping and looking to her shelf "..." she thought for a few moments before reaching up and taking the beautiful kunai she had been given, hiding it away where she could access it within an instant if she needed to, before leaving the room and then the house.

She would walk down the slightly dark, quiet streets as the village slept soundly through the early hours of the slightly chilly morning. She would instantly head for the village gates, but it looked like Shikamaru would have just arrived moments before she did with the gatekeeper. He would open the gate for them to leave, waving as they parted from the village as the large doors closed behind them "alright... here's my rules... we travel most the day and sleep for a few hours at night. Between this time we will only stop to refresh ourselves when needed before continuing onwards" Shikamaru started as they jump to the trees and started to make their way on the path towards Suna "we wake early. If we keep this at a constant we'll be there in under two days. Got it?" he added and Hinata nodded silently, focusing on her path ahead as they leap through the trees with complete ease, lavender eyes watching the scenery rush by excitedly.

-xx-

Okay, there's chapter one. I hope it's good... Chapter two will focus on their travel to Suna, and also focussing on their struggle into the desert. I'm not sure how big these chapters will be but I'm surely going to give it a try to at least make it interesting for you all.

Anyway, chapter two in the makings!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. (more chapter spacing due to request, sorry if there isn't much spacing this time)

Hey all! In this chapter they'll make it to the desert, but not to Suna. Suna will be in the next chapter ;) this chapters aim is to mainly just give the story some extra k's worth of words and to keep the story going for an extra chapter. I'm trying not to aim and make this story go by too fast, but not too slow either. Also hoping for bigger chapters further in too!

-xx-

Strange Magic

-xx-

Chapter Two - Heat

-xx-

They had already been travelling at nearing top speed for almost six hours now, the sun had risen and it was nearing noon. Shikamaru and Hinata had not exchanged a word between themselves, not even when they decided to rest down on the branches to have a small breather and have something to snack on. They would rest here for thirty minutes before they were back in the trees and leaping through them like a speeding bullet while Shikamaru lead through through quicker routes that would help them avoid any crowded areas or areas where a lot of attention was normally found. He would rather they not run into trouble if they can help it, he wanted to see Temari; it had been several months since he last got to see his feisty woman and he wanted to get to her as fast as he possibly could. His focus on his goal had made it somewhat difficult for Hinata to keep up with him but she managed just fine, thankfully, as their speeds increased to their maximum. If they kept this speed up, they would most likely reach half way to Suna's border by nightfall, which would leave all of the next day to travel the second half and make it to the desert ready for the night time cold; because why travel the desert at day in the blistering heat when you can travel most of it at night in the freezing cold? Shikamaru would encourage Hinata after another several hours of silence to push herself a little harder so they could go as far as they can before either one of them HAD to stop and rest. Hinata was panting very lightly as she worked herself hard to keep up with him, she was pushing her limits and she had been a little lazy lately... Not training as much as she should have, and it was starting to show. She would push herself for two more hours before she stopped and almost collapsed onto the branch, sitting back and breathing hard as she gribs her chest lightly. She still had some issues with that after her exams with Neji...

Shikamaru stops and goes over to her "hey... are you okay?" he asks, seeming concerned "y-yeah I-I'll be f-fine" she squeaked out as she slowly started getting a grip over herself "I-I still h-have problems with m-my h-heart but I-I'll be okay, pl-please don't worry" she adds. Her stuttering chokes weren't from shyness, more of from the pain. Shikamaru sighs at himself and waits for her to recover while silently bashing himself for forgetting such an important thing about her... He had to be careful now that he knew this; not wanting to end up killing the poor girl. It would take her almost an hour to finally calm her aching heart down, and she would sit there almost lifeless as she regained her energy; drifting off into sleep. Having a nap will help regain her faster while Shikamaru stood watch and on guard incase they were to be attacked. Seeing her condition he had decided it would be best if she was to have a short rest to regain her energy reserves, and when they'd move from here he'd make himself remember to not push her so hard next time. He would crouch down and shape his hands into a sort of rectangular shape as he began to concentrate; listening to his surroundings more clearly while deciding the best course of actions to be taken now that he knew Hinata still had a heart condition, which only really showed itself if her heart was exerted far too much, the sheer size of chakra drain during their run didn't help her at all. Even he had to admit to himself that he pushed himself a little too far as well, he was drained but certainly not tired; he has far too much on his brain right now to even want to sleep. He would let Hinata rest for four hours before he'd try waking her.

Hinata would grumble slightly and wake slowly, it's dark. She'd yawn and stretch some before pushing herself up and doing a few warm up stretches before she'd nod to signal to Shikamaru that she was ready and the both of them would continue onwards through the trees. The moonlight tonight was amazing, it was a full moon and so bright the rays of light would filter down through the canopy of the trees and give them just enough light to see the branches ahead of them as they almost flew over them with such grace. The night sky is clear and full of stars tonight as well, which they would see when they went under trees that weren't as close together as the others; the forest is thinning out which signals they were nearing the end of the forest. They would move more towards the ground as they neared the end, eventually having to start running on the ground once they reached the flat and clear land ahead of them. The wind blew over the plains lightly, bringing with it chilly air; the sting from the cold wouldn't effect them thanks to their protective jackets and constant use of the body as they ran. The only thing they'd notice from it was the cool, fresh air filling their noses and lungs in the quiet area where only their light footsteps and breaths would be heard in the dead of night, right under the gaze of the beautiful, full moon which looked so much larger tonight.

-xx-

As sunrise came, they were resting by a large pond which was half way through the plains, having something to snack on for breakfast "alright... we're not far now" Shikamaru spoke up, chewing a protien bar he had a spare of "we'll travel through the desert at night, which means when we reach the border we'll find a local inn at the town we'll be running directly into. We'll stay there for the day and leave at night so I highly rcommend that if you're going to look around, only spend a couple of hours doing so before retreating to the inn and getting as much rest as you can before nightfall. I've decided that it would be best to travel at night, that way we'll only have to tolerate a couple of hours of the desert's heat when the sun rises. If my calculations are right; we'll reach Suna by noon" he said. Hinata thought for a moment before nodding "what will we do for water?" she asks and Shikamaru thought "the last time I went through the town they sold waterskins, very good waterskins. Hopefully they'll have some decent ones there for us to buy. We can stock up on energy bars while there as well and whatever else we may need from the local shop" he said, standing and stretching lazily as Hinata finished her bar and stood soon after "do a quick scan of the area as well before we move on, I noticed some movement earlier but saw nothing else so I decided to see it as an animal" he said and Hinata nodded, making her hand signs and activating the Byakugan. She scans the area closely all around "not seeing anything nearby us. Towns people on the footpath... that's all I can sense currently" she said, following after Shikamaru when he ran onwards.

With her Byakugan activated, she kept close watch, giving him updates on what's around as the grass began to get very tall; only getting taller and taller as they go deeper into it. Around thirty minutes in she stopped after giving Shikamaru a silent signal and they both stay close to each other "rogue nin... Not very close but not far away. thier chakra looks strong" she whispers. Shikamaru thought in silence "we'll circle around them, only fight if we need to" Shikamaru whispers back and Hinata nods and starts to lead him around the area, hopefully they'd manage to avoid coming into contact with the unknown rogues. Hinata expressed concern when she saw that they were starting to walk in their general direction and they would pick up some speed as they got closer which left Hinata and Shikamaru to take to running so they could get out of the tall grass where vision wasn't as obstructed "two males, from what I can tell one is around your height and the other reaches the shoulder of the other male" Hinata started "their energy is strong, but there's certainly stronger than them. We have a good chance of success should they attack us, which is possible. They're running after us" she added. Shikamaru looks around "well, we're not very far from the shorter grass, as long as we maintain our speed we should be able to reach it before they catch up" he says, looking behind him for a moment if he could see any sign of them; the grass being too thick to even see. He huffs and speeds up a little, Hinata doing the same. They would be followed for the next thirty minutes before they would finally reach the slowly smalling grass and turn just in time to see kunai coming their way, pulling out their own kunai to deflect the oncoming weapons.

Shikamaru glanced at the beautiful kunai Hinata was holding, having never seen such a lovely one. He would quickly focus on their attackers when a pair of rogues jump out of the taller grass cackling, jumping straight for them. Hinata was the closest target, but she stepped to the side quickly and gave a powerful hit to the back of the mans head to knock him completely of course; he stumbled and fell face first into the ground with a loud grunt while Shikamaru locked kunai with the other male, both fighting against each others strength before jumping away and beginning to circle in hopes for an oppening to their weak points. The other male jumped to his feet and swung around at Hinata "bitch!" he yells out, clearly angry at being hit first and Hinata would jump backwards, the tip of the blade almost cutting her throat, which in turn makes her reactivate her Byakugan and spiral around gracefully before connecting her hands into the mans torso 32 times with deadly speed and accuracy; the fool left himself wide open due to his sudden outburst of blind rage. He would collapse and start gasping for air through the pain as Shikamaru and the other male jump around each other, trying to slice at their weak points to no success. This one was more focused and harder to sway than his idiotic friend who would get a nose breaking blow to his face with a knee after trying his hardest to go for Hinata again; rendering him unconcious. She would turn to watch the other two while on high defence, eyes watching their chakra very closely. Shikamaru grunts to himself, becoming irritated at the annoyance of this all "back off, you're out numbered" he said, and the man looks between him and Hinata, becoming more defencive after realising his partner was unconcious on the ground with a bloody nose.

The man grumbles and launched himself towards Shikamaru "JUST DIE!" he yells. Shimamaru moved forewards as well and rams the kunai into the males shoulder as the attackers kunai sinks into his own. Both men grunt loudly in pain and struggle against each other, he was being over powered by the attacker and was now almost arched backwards in a nearing perfect U while the chakra in his feet kept him from slipping. Seeing Shikamaru was having some issues with this, Hinata would run forewards and deliver a chakra fueled palm into the mans side which caused him to flail off to hold his side in severe pain, allowing Shikamaru to straighten himself up "now... let's just go shall we?" he asks, looking quite unhappy as he walked away. Hinata sighs and deactivates her Byakugan, following after him while he pulls the enemies kunai from his shoulder with a hiss of pain before throwing it aside and out of their sights "oh, and next time you wanna attack someone; remember this day" Shikamaru said at the man who was almost curled into a ball crying from the intense pain, looks like Hinata might have broken a few ribs in him... She was a strong hitter after all. They would both take to running again, only stopping when they were far enough away so Hinata could apply some oinment to his wound, gently rubbing it on with a tender touch "so, that kunai is new. Where did you get it?" he asks, curious of the pretty weapon "o-oh u-um... it's a gift" she said shyly "Gaara s-sent it..." she added Shikamaru just stares at her but shrugs it off before covering his shoulder with his jacket after it had been covered with a antiseptic padding. "well... That one's new to me. I guess I can't be surprised, I heard Temari was sending a gift, had no idea she invited you along though" he said, walking to the footpath that wasn't far away from them, Hinata following "y-yeah... she said it would be nice if I could spend some time there with them all... and she wants me to train with Gaara when he's not working" she said, fidgeting "sounds about right. That guy hasn't had much time off at all, not even when I was there... Maybe it might be fun, who knows. All I'm intent on when I get there is to just be alone with Temari, no training for me" he stated. Hinata almost chuckled... lazy man, as always.

They would reach the path and run along it, but at the side so they didn't knock poor towns people over that were travelling to and from the border town village which was several hours ahead of them. People would flinch or gasp in surprise when they ran by, shocked by the speed and the pull of the air behind them as the ran like bullets along the flat ground, only stopping ten minutes later after Hinata said she needed to catch her breath. She sat down and watched the people walking by, she had used a fair amount of chakra during the events where her Byakugan was active, and then during the event of using her chakra combined with that. Shikamaru would comply istantly and crouched down next to her as he waited, ignoring the looks they were being given... apparantly some of the people were a little cautious of them being there but they said nothing, seeing that they weren't attacking. Once Hinata thought she had regained enough energy they would stand and continue on their run. The rest of the day would go somewhat peacefully... Only few people would give them trouble along the way but most would just stay away; not wanting any fuss. They had stopped a few hours later only to help a traveller in distress who's cart had turned on it's side, needing help to get it back on it's wheels which took an hour, along with having to help put all the carts stock back in. They were offered money in return for their help, but to the travellers joy they declined; saying they didn't need it, and certainly didn't want to take money when they could see the person had hardly any on them to begin with.

-xx-

They would reach the town by early morning, having to stop many times to help travellers who needed it, and running into rogues here and there; swiftly dealing with them. Only a few rogues gave them a challenge, but the only ones who failed would be them, for Hinata and Shikamaru were fast to annoy after having to stop so much and the poor attackers faced their wrath... but now they could relax. The town was still asleep, with only few people seen walking around, those ones being stall and shop owners that were getting ready for the early morning wake ups who wanted to get some shopping done before the many would wake. Shikamaru took this time to question about waterskins, only to find out they had no stock on them until the next four days... leaving Shikamaru and Hinata with the tough decision of whether to wait... or travel the desert with their small water bottles... they would both think on what they should do. Hinata said they should wait, but Shikamaru suggested that they just go without. He knew that if they took longer than what Temari knew they;d take she would most definitely come raging through here looking for him and that's one thing he really didn't want to deal with... while at the same thing he was thinking maybe they should due to Hinata's situation when she struggles too much. Both would sigh and think harder "I-I... well... if y-you really want to go, Shikamaru, I can't stop you... you're in charge here after all" Hinata spoke up after their long silence together "and then what happens if you almost have another heart attack?" Shikamaru questions but the lavender eyed woman would just give off that usual pretty smile "I'll be fine... don't worry about me. The faster we get there the better, right...?" she asks, leaving Shikamaru in an even tougher position "are you sure...?" he asks, Hinata would just nod. As much as she'd prefer to wait, she also just wanted to get the travelling over and done with. Shikamaru just stared at her smiling face for a little while and sighs...

"alright... fine... but just remember that we can't stop for very long once it turns to day out there" he said, looking rather annoyed... but that was rather normal so Hinata just gives him a sweet, soft chuckle and watched the slowly brightening sky "I don't like people worrying over me so much... and I want to be stronger... please, Shikamaru" she said and he sighs again "fiiiiine... you'll only be a major drag if I don't let you anyway" he said, crossing his arms like a big kid "I'm going to go stock us up on the things we need" he added, walking off and she chuckled again; taking this time to look around. She would look at the stalls that had just opened, seeing only few people around right now. She would stop at an ornament stall and look at the amazing creations of many types of animals the owner of the stall sold, she liked the look of the bird they have but decided to just move onwards, having no room to buy one and take it with her. Maybe she might buy one on the way home she thought as she passes by the shop, Shikamaru was in there so she enters and decides to just stay at his side; helping him get their supplies which were only things like extra water and energy boosting snacks. After a while of looking around to see if they could find anything useful enough to use as a waterskin, and failing, they decide to check in at the local in. Shikamaru made sure the room they stayed in had seperate beds and he would put his travel pack on the bed to sort out a space in there that he could ram as many water bottles into as he could while Hinata did the same. Their packs weren't very big or bulky to begin with and they had a little bit of trouble fitting the water bottles and energy filled snacks in, but they did it after ten minutes of struggle. Shikamaru had decided he'd get the shower first, then Hinata went in after; finding Shikamaru was already out cold on the bed, laying there like he had been thrown.

Hinata just smiles and crawls onto her bed after her hair had dried out enough, laying on her side and staring at the wall blankly. She could feel the heat of day already, and they weren't far from the desert... Actually, if she were to look out the window; she'd see the desert. It's sands had slightly entered into the town from strong winds, and the buildings paints and colors had dulled over time from almost constant bashing of the sand that came in from the winds. The heat in this town isn't as bad as it will be in the desert though... Thankfully. She would eventually drift off into sleep.

-xx-

Night had come, they had overslept by an hour... Shikamaru was first to wake, Hinata waking from his movements within the room and both would do whatever it is they needed to do then got ready to leave. They would leave the town with their usual full speeded run and off into the increasingly, very sandy area; soon to be in the desert itself as the chill in the air helped them move faster; the heat was no hassle to them currently. Right now they had to push a little due to oversleeping; wanting to make up in distance for the one hour they lost due to sleeping. The desert looked almost blue under the moon's gaze and it was beautiful, Hinata's eyes would scan the area closely and take in the eerie yet mesmerizing view while Shikamaru looked on in silence; clearly not appreciating the view as much as she was. He looked bored if anything, just wanting to get to Suna. The entire night was silent between them... They had ran for so long, and so silently, that the time had flown by and it was now less than one hour before sunrise, signalled by the lighter sky that was beginning to make itself known. She would look over to Shikamaru and he looks back, they stop and take this time to relax and regain energy before the morning would bring it's heatwave. Once they had relaxed enough they soon got back to their feet and continued as the sunrise was now showing; the sky stained a gentle pink/golden hue and honestly, it almost made Hinata stop to stare but she knew full well that she couldn't; she would have to wait until the next time when she wasn't travelling through the increasingly hot desert.

by noon, the heat was beginning to get unbearable as they ran through the hot sand, both panting and sweating hard. Suna was in view but still a small while away and the sight made them push harder through the heat and it was starting to become a little dangerous for Hinata... Shikamaru had noticed her speed slowing and it left him no choice but to force her to stop and climb onto his back. he would not be working double time and putting his own self at risk as the woman pants worryingly hard on his back 'not good not good' he thought to himself, picking up his speed and almost stumbling a few times as he worked at his hardest to get to Suna. He had noticed Hinata had passed out on his back, checking the pulse in her wrist would sooth his worry a little but he would still panic. It wasn't a good sig if she was unconcious on him, and with the heat bearing down on them it only made matters feel worse...

After two long hours of running through the blistering heat, they reach the gates to Suna. He still had Hinata on his back, and she was still unconcious... The moment he reached the gates they opened just as he collapses both under the weight of the black haired woman; and the intense heat listing off him when the shade of the large gates would shelter them from the sun "SHIKAMARU! HINATA!" he would hear a woman's voice ringing loudly, but had no energy to reply as he slipped into sleep, having drained his energy fully from the sudden happening of Hinata becoming too tired and hot to continue on her own feet... Where they would wake would be lovely and cool, and they would wake to three pairs of eyes watching them from the foot of their hospital beds.

-xx-

Okay, not the most exciting chapter... ran low on ideas for it. Next chapter I'm hopinh to add more so, please try and be patient lol. As I said before, first couple of chapters focus mainly on Hinata and their travel, so I didn't really have many ideas to include. The next lot of chapters will hopefully have more ideas put into them seeing as the sand siblings will be added into it (and remember; there will be GaaHina time too in the coming chapters so that should add in some nice paragraphs for you all ;))

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I hope you're excited for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, hoping to have a much bigger chapter for this one. Might not be a very exciting chapter, but I'll add as many things as I can that won't push the story too fast. Next couple of chapters I'll be doing my best to add as many lines as possible, I have a nice few cute ideas I can add in when it finally comes around to some full on GaaHina cuteness, but that's not for a while yet (these special ones are for the main events ;) hehehehe). For now I'm aiming to build their bond up first, I will add some ideas that will give them some closeness, physical and maybe awkward closeness too, just to make you all happy :)

Note to the one reviewer who asked for more paragraph spacing; I'm trying my best, I hope they're more easier to read now. If not, I'm sorry.. but I tried :) I'm aweful at counting lines and line lengths change once uploaded...

Not much to say by here soooo... ENJOY :)

-xx-

Strange Magic

-xx-

Chapter Three - Suna

-xx-

Shikamaru would wake to Temari gently stroking his head, smiling at him "hey there, welcome to back to the land of the living" she says, chuckling at his unimpressed look "yeah yeah..." he mumbles, sitting up slowly and looking around. He saw Hinata was in and out of being awake then saw that Gaara and Kankuro were sat in chairs at the bottom of their beds looking rather bored "what happened?" Shikamaru asks, clearly not remembering "last thing I remember was carrying Hinata" he added "well, the gatekeepers said they saw you running towards the town so they opened the gates for you. I was walking by when they were doing this so I thought I'd come and see if it was you and there you were... falling face first into the sand the moment you reached us" Temari explains "how long was I out for?" he asks and Temari sighs some, having become very worried due to it all "you've both been out for two days, doctors said you're both very dehydrated and Hinata's heart had almost stopped by the time they got her here" she said, looking over at the barely awake Hyuuga. She was currently on very close watch with her vitals with a nurse nearby timing her pulse silently "yeah, she might be in here for a few days longer they said, sucks that you guys got hit with a heat wave" Kankuro spoke up and Shikamaru sighs some, accepting the water Temari hands to him "that's why it felt hotter this time round" he mumbles, looking over to Hinata.

He would observe her for a few moments with concern "how's she doing right now?" he asks "they managed to keep her stable, put her on a drip when you got here. She's recovering quite fast really, they only removed the drip a few hours ago actually" Temari said "it's a good thing you got here when you did... Tempuratures went even higher an hour after your arrival... if you had both been caught out in that well, chances are you'd be..." Temari looks down, not wanting to speak of the worst case scenario... Shikamaru huffs at the gloomy atmosphere and placed a hand over hers "just don't think about it. We're still alive so don't worry" he stated, only calming the woman's nerves slightly. The nurse would write down the results before leaving the room. They had been given a private room by request of Gaara himself, who was still sat there watching them quietly, observantly even. "still not much for words?" Shikamaru spoke up, getting nothing but silence in return which makes Temari chuckle slightly "maybe he's still unsure of you" Kankuro speaks up "you ARE bumping uglies with our sister after all" he chimed, clearly finding it very amusing at the faces both Shikamaru and Temari were making. Shikamaru's face was more annoyed than ever and he casts his gaze to the ceiling and Temari had become a very dark red out of both anger at her brothers rude comment and from the fact of; just how the hell did he even know? Kankuro was grinning away like a madman because he knew full well she couldn't do anything to him in here... he knew he'd pay for it later though but it was very well worth it.

Gaara wouldn't even budge from the comment, he would rather not get involved. He was more intent on just observing everyone quietly, only shifting his attention from the others when Hinata made a small groaning sound as she started to come back to reality. The others would also move their attention to her as well as those amazing, lavender eyes scan her surroundings; slow and wary. Her gaze would fall on the people around her as she blank a few times "wh-where am I...?" she asks weakly, still very drained "you're at Suna's hospital" Gaara finally spoke up, his voice was still the same as always as his almost mint colored eyes observe her closely and calmly while she gazed back "you've been here for two days, doctors have confirmed that you're to stay here for an extra few just to make sure you're okay" he added. Hinata would watch in complete silence before slowly pushing herself to sit up slightly so she could see the room and their faces better and Temari would smile over at her "you decided to come along, that's great!" she said cheerfully and Hinata manages to make a small, happy smile in reply to the woman before looking into her hands that were placed neatly on her lap. She heard Shikamaru ask when he would be allowed to leave the hospital, he was told he could leave after his next check up; if everything was alright that is. She would think to herself... what could she do once she was out of here? was she to train with Gaara the moment she was free to do so, or did Temari have something planned? Maybe she would be left to herself to look around the town, or maybe she would be dragged off somewhere by the fiesty woman to who knew where for all sorts of womanly things she could conjure up.

Temari chuckling to the side of her would bring her back to reality, glancing over to see her and Shikamaru have a moment not long after Kankuro left; saying he had errands to run. Gaara turns a blind eye to the display of affection, not quite understanding... Who would want to do that with him anyway? Many women here still avoid him. He found himself to be staring at his lap in thought... Naruto had shown him love, but the type of love that comes with friendship. The love his sister and Shikamaru shared was something far different, it was more intimate than that of a friends affection. Being Kazekage didn't change a whole lot for him when it came to the people, they would still keep a distance from him if they could and the women? Well... they did just the same. He prevents himself from sighing then catches eye of movement, glancing up to the fidgetting hands of Hinata, confused by her expression 'why does she look so sad all of a sudden...?' he thought, not fully understanding that she was feeling the same way on the whole 'will I ever' factor. He thought maybe she wasn't feeling too happy about having to be stuck in this room for a few more days, or maybe she was feeling ill or something, he just didn't know...

Hinata would watch the display with a small smile before looking back at her hands sadly; would she ever feel something like that? She knew that Naruto's heart sang for Sakura... she knew that getting Naruto's attention in a romantic way was highly unlikely yet... she kept holding on to that all these years. On her birthday she had become so excited when Narutp said he wanted her to meet him early in the morning, alone; when really he planned to bring Sakura and Sasuke along but simply ran off ahead of them. She had honestly thought that maybe, JUST MAYBE, he was going to pour his heart out to her and kiss her... she told herself that she was foolish for even thinking that way, hoping for something she knew wasn't going to happen. She thought to herself that maybe it was time to let go of those feelings she held for the hyperactive blond and move on... She guessed it wouldn't be easy but spending time here at Suna might just make it easier. She had no idea that her getting over the blond would be far easier than she could ever imagine. She gives a soft, silent sigh to herself and looks up, almost flinching in surprise when her eyes locked with the gaze of Gaara's 'he looks concerned... what's wrong?' she thought, giving him a confused look.

Their gaze to each other were both troubled and confused, which only confused either one of them even more. Their gazes turned to where the others were when Temari pulled the seperation curtain around to make a vail all around the entire bed area so she could just crawl onto the bed and hug upto her man. Their eyes would find each others again and their long silent stare would continue, he's trying to figure her out while she just fidgets nervously "u-u-um... wh-what's wr-wrong...?" she finally choked out and Gaara just continues to observe for a few moments before talking "you look sad. Why is that...?" he asks calmly and Hinata blinks, he caught onto that?! Her face would heat up some and she looked at her hands, mumbling "i-it's n-nothing... I-I just f-feel a l-little b-bored that's all" lier... Gaara wasn't convinced "you're a terrible lier, Hinata. Either way, you clearly don't want to share; I won't pry" he said calmly. This woman... she wasn't afraid of him. Hinata was more than happy to stand at his side without feeling awkward or unsure of him, and honestly; he liked that about her. She didn't look at him with fear like so many other women did, and she would smile at him so sweetly whenever things were calm. He stopped thinking for a moment and stared at the ceiling, why think that up all of the sudden? He guessed it was because of the display of affection between his sister and Shikamaru had left him feeling a little more lonely in this world.

He wanted to know what this type of love felt like, did it feel more amazing than that of friendship? He had heard descriptions of gossip in town that being in love was like floating on air. Every breath would feel constricted and the chest would almost painfully cramp sometimes, and your breathing would always pick up with your heart beat whenever the one you have feelings for would come near. Was that what hinata felt everytime Naruto was near her...? He knew full well that the Hyuuga has feelings for the hyperactive blond, although the man didn't share the same feelings for her... which honestly was a very big shame. She's a beautiful and sweet natured woman who clearly has a lot of care in her heart to give to those she cares about. The silly man is missing out, he thought. He would stand suddenly and head for the door once remembering he forgot to sign some mission approval papers today "I'll come back later... I just remembered there's some things I need to get done" he said, taking a moment to glance over to see her waving at him with, possibly, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His eyes widen slightly and he became fixed on her, his eyes full of what could be described as shock and adoration. It had put him in such a trance that he had walked right into the door, grunting, causing Hinata to cup her mouth to hide an amused smile, yeah... she noticed that look he was just giving her. It was hard to even get any form of reaction from him after all. If anything she found it kind of cute... but still funny.

Gaara rubbed his forehead and just gave a light wave of his hand before walking out, hearing Temari open the curtains, questions and then almost start screeching with laughter when Hinata told her what the loud thud sound was. 'that was weird...' Gaara thought as he walked down the corridors and out of the building, heading back to the Kage's residence. He felt confused with himself, he wasn't expecting her to give him such a pretty smile. The last time she smiled at him it was just one out of joy of knowing their mission was complete, which happened several years ago. They had teamed up with Team 7 and 8 for a mass search and rescue. He sighs to himself, ignoring everyone around him as he tries to shake the curiosity from his head, he would just put it down to wanting to know things and decided that maybe he shouldn't lurk too deep into the peculiar interest as he steps into the Kage's residence and retires to his office to focus his mind on signing mission papers. Temari would be histarical "OH AHAHA wow. Now what caused him to walk into the door?! HA!" the woman was in complete stitches as she hugged her sides in pure pain from laughing so hard and Hinata fidgets, prodding her index fingers together "a-all I-I d-did was smile.." she mumbled, looking down with a light blush. Temari paused for a moment before laughing even more "I'm definitely going to have to poke at him for THIS! Him walking into a door because of a smile?! This is just amazing" Temari stated, already plotting something "ohhh Kankuro's gonna love this, but he ain't knowing ANYTHING until I get him back for being rude earlier!" she said, fast to become angry again instead of laughter filled, crossing her arms with a loud huff.

Shikamaru just chuckled some, finding this outburst quite amusing "how about we both hit him?" he suggests, brushing a strand of hair from her face and she blinks a few times before giving him a soft smile and light blush "only if I get first hit" she said, giving a teasing voice "I'm thinking... we both hit at the same time" he said and they both chuckle in an evil way. Hinata just fidgets nervously, not wanting to be involved when that scenario plays out; she would rather be nowhere near when poor Kankuro gets beat down on. The doctor would come into the room after a while to give them a check up; Shikamaru was allowed to go but Hinata was advized to stay in for the night. She was told that she could go if she felt upto it, so she decided to take the chance and decided to leave with Shikamaru and Temari. Temari would smile and walk at her side as they left the building "so! I got you a room already sorted out in the inn, your bag is there too and you got the best room on the second floor" she said "you won't have to worry about paying for it either, so just enjoy it as much as you can. You'll love the huge bath they have there, and the bed is super comfy" she continues and Hinata gives a small shy "thank you, Temari... I'll be sure to make the most of it" she replies as the three of them walk down the streets, they would take her to the inn first before vanishing off to do whatever it is they did when alone together.

-xx-

Her room is on the second floor of a plain, yet still impressive, inn; Hinata would be sat on the bed by now, already changed into her usual styled pajamas, after a nice long and soothing bathe, as the sun had began to set. She was watching the beautiful view from the inn window as she brushed through her hair slowly to remove the knots. She was already wondering how everyone back home was doing, mainly what Naruto was doing... he was probably swooning over Sakura as usual she thought, feeling a painful sting tug at her heart. She sighs and tries to get her mind off of it, wanting to not let this weigh on her shoulders for the entire time she was here so she stood up and walked to the window, gazing at the life of the streets below as the people became fewer and fewer as most would retire to their homes before it became too dark and cold. Her gaze fell on a form with red hair and she would instantly be able to tell it was Gaara, making her think for a moment to herself; just why did he let himself be caught off guard by a smile? As cute and funny as she had found it, she thought it was rather odd for the usually unreactive male. She would notice the people keep their distance as they continued on their nightly routines and she couldn't help but feel sad knowing that only very few people actually even gave him any affection. Those people being mainly Naruto while Temari and Kankuro had their moments every now and then, but she wondered to herself just how lonely he must feel knowing that all those people aren't willing to get too close to him.

What was it like to be Gaara? To have grown up without hardly anyone ever caring about you... where just about everyone was afraid of you, and many still are... the first person to ever be so determined to get through to him being Naruto and officially his first friend. Being the Kazekage meant he worked a lot, not being able to get out much or even train as much as he used to. Wouldn't it get annoying after a while? She would watch him in thought before he was out of view, then her eyes gazed to the sky once more; there was no sunset stained sky but a black night sky full of stars, far too many to even point out in single star and honestly; it looked so beautiful yet mysterious. She would never see this many stars in Konoha at night, but she would watch them from her bedroom window regardless of that whenever she couldn't sleep and it had always brought her some calm. Her focus was broken when there was a knock on the door and she looked over with some caution; who could possibly be knocking at this time? Silently activating her Byakugan to make sure it wasn't a troublemaker, she would see that it was familiar and decided to just deactivate her eyes and walk to the door; slowly opening it and shyly peeking around the crack as her eyes locked with minty ones and she would open the door fully with a curious look. "I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" he asks, seeing she has her pajamas on, Hinata would fidget slightly "no, it's alright. Wh-what is it?" she asks, making full eye contact with him constantly.

Right now, she had no romantic feelings for him and felt fully confident and comfortable with meeting his gaze as he holds up a bag for her and she looks at it questioningly "Termari asked me to bring this to you... she said she'll be busy tonight" he said, watching closely as Hinata hesitantly took the bag and looked in it. She had been given a few bottles of sunblock and a lovely hat to keep her shoulders and face shaded from the sun. She smiles some and puts it aside before looking to him again "thank you, Gaara... but I could have just waited. You don't need to trouble yourself to bring me something" she said shyly and Gaara shook his head slightly "no, it's fine. I wanted to talk anyway... may I come in?" he questions and Hinata stepped aside almost instantly to let him join her as he closed the door behind him and found the couch to sit on "how is everything at Konoha? I haven't had any letters for while now" he says, eyes following her as she walked across the room and sat at the edge of the bed neatly "everything's alright there I guess" Hinata starts to explain "a-a bomb went off a little while ago... it killed a lot of people and destroyed a lot of homes but we found the one who did it. They built a park there with a memorial stone by command of Lady Tsunade, that's really the only biggest thing that's happened... Everything's gone back to normal since then" she said, fidgeting lightly with her pajama top's long sleeves "that's very unfortunate to hear... but it's good to know no more harm happened. What of Naruto? How has he been?" he asks

Of course Gaara would want to know about the hyperactive ninja, he had been patiently waiting to hear about the male. He saw Hinata go slightly red and her fidgetting picked up "w-w-well u-um... he's doing o-okay. H-he seemed a little u-unhappy that he wasn't c-coming along. H-he told me to s-say hello for him t-too" she choked out. Gaara would find it a little amusing, she would so easily become flustered when even his name was brought up and the fact that his friend was unhappy because he couldn't come along this time "I guess I can't blame him, he always did enjoy coming here... but anyway, I'll be sure to write to your Hokage in the morning to let her know you and shikamaru have arrived. Until then, let's talk on different things. I'm to understand that we will be training together here and there... are you sure you'll be up for that?" he asks her and Hinata would think for a few moments before giving a small smile "yes, Temari's concerned about your training... I'll be more than happy to help in any way I can" she said with a wider smile. She looks so pretty when she smiles sweetly like that and Gaara found it slightly hard to pry his gaze away from her lips "okay... then... tomorrow evening we will train" he said, glancing around the room to keep his eyes from staring. He had never really been alone with her before and he wasn't fully sure on just how to react properly.

Hinata watched him curiously "okay. Temari said she has plans to take me around the village shopping area tomorrow... would... you like to come with us..?" she asks, getting an almost surprised, yet sudden, stare from him which made her almost flinch in reply "why?" he asks curiously and Hinata fidgets a little once more "I-I thought m-maybe it would be nice for you to j-join us" she said, glancing down shyly. A long silence fills the room and Hinata began to feel a little awkward but Gaara would speak up, thankfully, before it became too awkward "I... guess I could come along" he said, watching the ceiling in thought "but... why would you want me to come along? Wouldn't I just bore you?" he asks, glancing over at her and Hinata glanced up, their gaze meeting once again "wh-why would I f-find you boring?" she asks and Gaara gave a soft, small sigh as he looks at his hands, which were on his lap, thoughtfully "I guess... after a while of everyone keeping their distance I've never really heard a woman ask me to join them in something. It's different to when Temari asks" he explains "in the end I began to just accept the fact that I most likely wouldn't entertain a female guest, so it's kind of new to me. If anything your request makes me very curious of what it would be like to be involved, so I will most definitely come along with you and my sister tomorrow" he added, meeting her gaze with his own cool and observant one.

Hinata would feel a very light blush cover her face, it wasn't enough to see if someone wasn't focusing on her face. He was focused on her eyes; he wouldn't notice the pale pink hue on her cheeks. She found it a little puzzling as to why her face felt warm from his acceptance "I-I.." instead of a vocal word it was a sort of chocked squeak which she covered up with a small clearing sound of her throat and managed to make a small smile "I'll be looking forewards to it" she said sweetly and Gaara almost forgot how to breath for a moment, he would cover the visible reaction by standing "well... alright. I'll take my leave now so you can get back to whatever it was you were doing before I arrived" he said, turning rather quickly and walking for the door "I'll arrive with Temari in the morning. Sleep well" he added as he left, leaving Hinata a little baffled to his sudden movements. She blinks a few time and gave a cut little headtilt as she thought how odd that moment was. She would sit there and ponder on this for a little while before finally giving up and getting into the bed, getting comfortable and slowly drifting off into sleep.

-xx-

Morning had come and the rays of the sun would filter through the curtains of her inn window, stirring her awake slowly as she tried to get back to sleep. It was surprisingly cool inside the buildings, sheltering her from the direct sunlight as she sat up, unable to get back into her peaceful slumber so she forced herself out of bed and got in the shower to wake herself up before getting the desert set of clothings on, looking at herself in the mirror at all angles that she could, smiling some as she would apply some sunblock to the bare areas of skin and then tried on the hat Temari had added into the bag, it was a pretty white with a lovely orchid on the ribbon that bordered the base while little patterns would cover the canopy that will cast shade onto her shoulders and face. Today would be an interesting day she thought, hearing the door being knocked and she'd open it to Temari "wow, you look great in that!" she said, almost dragging the poor Hyuuga out of the room instantly "hey soooo, Gaara's going to be joining us, and Shikamaru... So I guess we got double emotionless to deal with" Temari stated, smiling and walking off down the corridor "come on! It's not wise to leave them alone for too long!" she calls. Hinata fidgets and quickly re-enters the room to grab a belt pouch to add to the belt of her clothes, pocketing her moneybag and the kunai she was given before quickly leaving and following after Temari. Today Temari would have a similar dresscode to Hinata, she would see a very disgruntled looking Shikamaru when she stepped outside; both due to the fact Temari had made him wear a hat like theirs AND because he was probably being stared down by Gaara when they were left alone.

Temari chuckled at Shikamaru's face and hugged up to his arm "awww come on, surely he's not THAT scary is he?" she asks him playfully and Shikamaru huffs "no... I just don't want to be wearing this stupid hat" he replied, obviously half lieing and Gaara would just rolls his eyes some before observing Hinata. She looks good in those clothes, they complimented her shape perfectly and it wasn't too revealing either. It would make her look appealing yet decent and in all honesty he was kind of liking it, but he had no idea why. He'd stare at his sister and Shikamaru when he heard them chuckling at him as they walk off, Hinata following. He'd glare at the back of their heads and fall into step beside Hinata who gives him a joyful smile "how come you don't have a hat? You're the only one right now who's not wearing one" she asks, curious "I'm used to the heat, I have no need for a hat. Temari doesn't either but she decided to join in so that Shikamaru didn't feel left out" he explains and Temari grins "yep, can't have my fragile minded man feeling all left out now can I?" she said, smirking at Shikamaru who started to look even more disgruntled. Hinata would giggle slightly "yeah... I think he would feel very left out if you didn't, Temari" she said, fidgeting and giving an innocent smile at the male when he glares over his shoulder and gave a big shy "you too, Hinata? What a drag..." he muttered, irritated, but it's not like he could do anything to stop them...

"as long as you don't make me start wearing makeup... It'll be fine" Shikamaru stated "oh relax, Shikamaru, I'm not THAT cruel" Temari stated "why would she make you wear makeup to begin with anyway?" Gaara questions and Shikamaru just gave him a nervous glance "no idea, I really don't want to think of why either" he said, keeping his eyes staring forewards, apparantly reluctant to make eye contact with him today. Temari would notice the tension between the pair and sighs "come on guys, can't you be with each other without there being tension?" she asks "or do I have to poke at someone to get your minds off of each other?" she questions, a slight bit annoyed at them both. Hearing the tone of her voice both men just look at her with eyes that said 'please don't' and she'd smirk "I have you both wrapped around my little finger, so I suggest you both stop being territorial" she stated and Shikamaru muttered "he started it" while Gaara just sighs "territorial... that's what people call it now?" he asks calmly "u-um... I.. I just th-think m-maybe Gaara's just protective of y-you, that's all..." Hinata butts in to defend the red haired male. Both Gaara and Temari look at her in surprise. Temari looked shocked because Hinata said something that thought of what Gaara probably felt considering his big sister was with a man he knew little about; which, honestly, Temari found sort of sweet. Gaara looked shocked because Hinata had pretty much saw right through him, well she could... but her Byakugan wasn't even activated. Gaara would make sure not to make eye contact with them as he glanced around a little bashful as Temari chuckled "well, if that's the case; that's really sweet little brother!" she said with teasing playfulness.

Hinata just smiles at Gaara's reactions "it's okay Gaara, a-at least you're w-willing to show th-that you care... right?" she asks him and he hesitantly looked her in the eye before giving in "I guess so..." he mumbled, sighing with Shikamaru as both Temari and Hinata start giggling to each other. Shikamaru couldn't really complain because he had waited for a long time to be with Temari again, so he was willing to go through just about any form of torture if it meant just spending time with her. Gaara on the other hand, he only stayed with them because he wanted to know what it was actually like spending time with others and not just his sister or brother. Hinata herself had asked him if he would join them, and he found it rather hard to resist if anything; both out of curiosity and the fact that a woman who wasn't even related to him, nor really knew him fully, asked him to join in. The offer had bewildered him greatly and he desired the truth of it all; why did this feel so... Strange? Why did the invitation feel so... good? He had no idea what these emotions were, nor why they decided to surface, he had been confused from the moment that... beautiful smile... Yes, that's right; he remembered that smile in full detail, the one which took him completely off guard and he had zero idea why he let it even get to him so much. Something was getting under his skin and he wanted to find out just exactly what it was, but for now; he had to focus as they walk down the streets towards the shopping district, ignoring how others kept their distance. Although none would look him dead in the eye, he wouldn't be able to see their looks, it was still a sad sight for Hinata...

She would glance up at him to see he had completely shut the others out, all except her, Shikamaru and Temari of course. He looked into her gaze questioningly but she just gives a small smile and continued to watch the path ahead of her. There it goes again, that odd sensation... He thinks to himself for a few moments 'she seems so fearless of me, yet she's seen what i'm capable of... why...? even Temari still won't make full eye contact some days...' he thought. Hinata would always make full eye contact when their gazes locked, and he saw nothing but pure innocence and curiosity in those lavender eyes; eyes that were like an endless pool. He was under an invisible spell and no one, not even he, knows anything about it right now as they get closer to the shopping area. Once there, Hinata and Temari would target the ornaments stall while Shikamaru looked at the Kunai stall nearby, interested in the different grades and types since the stall was also selling bombs and other things such as throwing needles and a variety of bomb tags ranging from weak to powerful explosions. Gaara would remain by Hinata and his sister while they talk to each other about the quality and interest they have in the pretty decorations which ranged from birds to vases and the next stall would interest Hinata greatly; it's stock consisted of necklaces and bracelets all with beautiful gemstones in them.

She would examine a gorgeous gold chained lace with an amazing Ruby pendant in the shape of a rose on it. Small leaves made with emerald would trail up the chain like a sort of vine and stop at where the shoulder started. Gaara would observe her, he had seen plenty of Temari doing this kind of thing, but seeing Hinata do this was new to him. He saw the cute little smile that formed on her lips while she examined the necklace, but also saw her smile drop slightly when she saw the price of it, gently placing it down and looking at the other things they had for offer. His best guess was she had come here without a whole lot of money, being unable to afford anything on the jewelry stand. Actually, if it wasn't for Temari making her room in the inn free of charge... she would have to have spent the money she came with mainly on the inn's costs, leaving her with only scraps of coins for herself. she eyes the pretty pendant once more before reluctantly moving on ahead with the others, and Gaara would follow with a thoughtful look. He noticed how much she seemed to like the pendant, giving it a glance on the way passed the stall; it really does look nice, but there was another day and another time for something like that.

-xx-

They had spent pretty much all day walking through the shopping district, resting in the shade of a cafe a few times during this time to have something to eat and cold refreshing water to drink before they would brave the heat of the day once more. They would end their long shopping with them all coming out with hardly anything... Gaara wouldn't have gotten himself anything. Hinata had decided to get herself another birth ornament to go with the one she had back home; this one was a variant coloration of the one Temari gave her and posed differently. Shikamaru had decided to buy himself a set of brand new kunai and some bomb tags while Temari had baught herself mainly clothes, and maybe some secret things that seemed to have Shikamaru looking like he was ready to blush or possibly even run for dear life... it was sort of hard to tell, and it had left Hinata and Gaara feeling curious since neither of them got an explanation for what the woman was up to, nor of what the secret things she had bought were. Temari would just chuckle and wink at them when they would shoot her curious looks, or if Hinata questioned what she was upto; and it would only confused them even more... seems like Temari is keeping an iron grip on her tongue this time. Right now they would be walking towards the Kage's residence as tempuratures started to cool down as late evening had began to make its appearance. Temari would lead Hinata off as gaara said he had to sign more papers before they have their first training match.

"so, excited to train?" Temari asks Hinata, and the hyuuga would smile "yeah... I'm very curious on how this will turn out" she said and Temari smiles and nods as tshe, Hinata and Shikamaru make their way to the training grounds. They would sit on the bench that was there with a table while they wait and just enjoy the cool shade "you should give her an objective to work towards" Shikamaru said "it would be unfair to send her into a training session with Gaara and not give her any sort of motive to want to win" he added and Temari thought "hmmm... well, I guess I can force in the rules of he's not allowed to use his sand AND... Hinata's goal is toooo... touch his nose?" she said, smiling as Hinata fidgets and almost turns red "t-touch...?" she stuttered, often getting like this when touching a man would even be mentioned to her in any sense. Temari smirks "yep! You have to touch the tip of his nose to win, because I know for a fact it's gonna stop him dead in his tracks" she said in a joyous tone "and if it doesn't...?" Hinata questions "then hug him, that will DEFINITELY work... maybe" Temari replied "sounds like to me you're just trying to get them as close as possible" Shikamaru butts in. He would chuckle at Temari staring at him in complete shock at being figured out, then again... there wasn't much to hide when it came to Shikamaru Nara. Temari then just smiles "maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but at least I'm trying to get something good to happen" she stated

Hinata would just fidget and listen to them, feeling a little hesitant about the training now... Touching or hugging Gaara? She couldn't even do that with Naruto without burning bright red and almost popping a clog, how would she be able to do that with Gaara?! She had no romantic feelings for him, but he was still a man and she would become shy even if it was being hugged by Kiba or even Lee for that matter, Temari's speaking would break her from her troublesome thoughts "besides; it's not like he's gonna hurt her. If anything, it would probably break him more than her" Temari said with a laugh and Shikamaru would chuckle some "that would be something to see" he replied. Hinata guessed... it would sort of be interesting to see what the usually composed man would be like when taken off guard fully by a hug... could she really go through with doing that? She could feel curiosity pulling at her far stronger than her shyness for a few moments... the reaction he had got from him the first day she was awake here, he had walked right into the private room's door all because of a smile, and last night he seemed to leave in a hurry... how would he react from a hug? She felt her heart race slightly the longer she waited for him to arrive, today... she would do something she thought she would never do and she didn't know whether to be excited or scared. She would sigh silently to herself and watch the clear, pale blue sky.

An hour later, gaara would join them and both he and Hinata would be stood facing each other while Temari and Shikamaru would watch from the bench. They had taken their places the moment he arrived and he would have been told the rules; but wasn't told that if touching his nose didn't make him stop; she'd hug him. All Temari told him was no sand, and Hinata had to touch his nose; if she could get close enough. He was unclear of the reason why but he decided to go along with it, considering he had little choice as they stare each other down; both waiting to make the first move. There was twenty steps space between them and time was ticking away, poor shikamaru had almost dozed off to sleep while Temari would watch them stare at each other, full of concentration as they decide on who was going first; and it seems neither wanted to exactly go first. Temari huffs "COME ON, instead of staring deepy into each others eyes like some love sick teenager why not actually do something?" she said, becoming impatient and both of them would look at her weird choice of words... love sick? They were looking at each other far differently to someone who was love sick. They both sigh and lock eyes once more, but it was Hinata who would make the first move; already within inches of his face, but he would deflect her hand instantly from reaction and their series of hits and blocks were made.

Hinata would swing a leg up and around the moment her hand was deflected, her ankle being caught in a firm but surprisingly gentle grip; which she didn't notice due to already bringing a hand towards his face once more. He would forcefully push her back so she would lose balance and stumble away from him as he took a defencive stance and slowly moved around her in a slow circle like shape as Hinata regains her balance and follows his movements before dashing for him but not trying to touch him; instead she would pretend she was going to which instant;y made gaara reply by attempting to stop the contact that wasn't made, only to widen his eyes some as he foolishly fell for her trick and her other hand had come within inches of tip of his nose as he recoils sharply to prevent her goal from being achieved. He jumps away and blinks, giving a slightly stressed furrow of his brow... she's faster than he had thought, and definitely sly with that little trick she just pulled off. He found it hard enough to keep his sand under control, it was even harder having to take on an opponent he wasn't familiar with fighting while keeping said sand out of the picture. Temari would be watching with great interest as Shikamaru watched with boredom written all over his face. Gaara would stay still and watch Hinata very closely as she moved around slowly, trying to judge the angle and distance of which she could get a possible touch in, thankful that right now it wasn't very hot as she runs forewards again but then she would move to the side at random and aim for a high kick to his back, which he would turn around, just in time, to block the blow while his other hand blocks her hand once more.

She would spin away and aim another high kick at him, trying to get his chest which would earn her being pushed onto her backside, which she dismissed and instantly jumped back at him, now feeling more determined as ever to reach the goal given to her as Gaara would do all he could to keep her attempts deflected. Since this wasn't an official sparring match, she had no need to use any Jutsu or even her Byakugan, using pure hand to hand. Her fingers would graze passed his cheek with such tenderness and grace it had ALMOST taken him off guard, luckily managing to grab her wrist in time and pushed against her with his body when he had managed to grab both wrists; cross crossing her arms and pushing against her strength as she resisted. He would take note of just how sturdy and strong this woman is, her back was perfectly stiffened to the extent that simply pushing her back would be no use considering chakra filled the bottom of her feet to keep her in place. He would grunt lightly and jump away quickly, her hand would miss him completely and she would instantly charge again and their session was becoming more and more energy draining. They had already been at it for an hour, and the longer he focused on her the more he could see just how beautiful she really was while she was concentrating hard... Beautiful and intelligent, combined with fluid and graceful; far more grace than he had ever seen from any woman until now and he found himself beginning to falter in his defending due to it. He would narrowly avoid his nose being touched once before before having to drop to the floor and roll away to his feet just to get her relentless attempts off of him for a moment.

It would grant him very little time to compose himself before she would be at it once more and their session continued even longer into the late evening; even the sun was slowly starting to set. He would try his luck at rolling away again and would be met with her hand being dangerously close to his face, having little time to grab her wrist and twirl her away; using her own body weight against her as he gave light pants from the intense speed that he had to keep up with. Hinata would also be panting, but not as lightly but not exactly too fast either as she stopped for a moment to judge him. She saw he was starting to get a little drained and she was too. She didn't know if this would work, but she was willing to try as every sluggish movement would be stopped, she would let light sounds out at each forced attempt which he found... kinda cute... he was almost adoring her determination, he found it rather interesting how she just did not want to quit and it would make him lose focus just enough that she would finally get her soft, warm fingers on the tip of his nose. He would twitch slightly and try to deflect her hand away out of pure reaction, but it would only be met with her pushing herself once more and wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs gave in to her slightly. He would freeze completely and his sand had burst half way around him; stopping in random spikey ends as even his sand had stopped in it's tracks. Temari flew up, worried for a moment until she saw the sand stopping, sighing in relief then smirks greatly at the sight of her little brother completely frozen as if he were made of ice.

Hinata would be panting a little harder now as she clung on, but right now it was more of for the need of something to keep her standing, but she would glance up shyly to see him staring off into space with a body that felt completely ridged. She couldn't help but give a light blush at how cute he looked when staring in a daze like that, and her blush only grew a slight bit more when he would finally look at her; eyes full of curious innocence as to what this weird display was, it felt both strange yet very nice to him and if you looked hard enough or close enough his cheeks had tinted a very light pink. Hinata would just give him a cute, triumphent smile and move away; only to have to be caught in his arms as she fell to the ground, having used far too much energy and she simply fell unconcious. the whole thing of hugging to him and having their faces so very close didn't really help. Temari runs over instantly while Gaara was instantly snapped out of his stupor "she's alright, just over did it" he mumbles, great... now he'd have to carry her back to the inn... and he certainly couldn't leave her out here for too much longer; the desert's night cold was starting to creep in. He sighs and picks her up gently and easily in his strong arms, turning and walking away from the smirking Temari who was probably plotting on more embarrassing things to be done to him. He would hear her chuckling as he carries Hinata off and away, leaving Temari to wake Shikamaru up. He seems a bit let down that he missed Gaara breaking...

-xx-

As he walks down the slightly dark streets, he would feel the townspeople give hm odd looks as they walk by, headed to their homes. He was carryng the hyuuga bridal style, but he would ignore the others since his mind was currently running all sorts of throughts and questions; all firing at him from every direction in an intnse screaming match that had no good answers come and calm the storm. He glanced down to see if she was still asleep, finding that she was half aware of him carrying her as her sleepy gaze would watch his eyes. He would almost stumble when her hand reached up and her fingers tenderly touch the tip of his nose again "I... win..." she mumbles, most likely having little idea that she had won anyway and was now being carried to the inn. Her hand would drop down and rest on his chest as her fingers hook onto the collar of his jacket slightly while sleep would reclaim her. He glanced back at the path ahead of him, almost completely red in the face. He didn't know how to react, this was all new to him... Naruto certainly wouldn't do something like this to him... Temari wouldn't dare unless she was very drunk. Kankuro knew better... and as he had said before to himself; the women here didn't have any interest in knowing him so it left Hinata to be the first woman to really be completely blind to his past, while knowing full well of the things he had done...

He sighs slightly as he takes her up to the inn room and rests her on the bed gently, standing there to watch her for a few minutes as he thinks to himself; why? He looked down for a moment before watching her again, then turns and leaves the room completely; making his way back to his own home. Today's training session had certainly left his mind spinning out of control that's for sure; not even his sand had worked the way it should have when his guard was completely broken... as he walks home he thought about the possible answers that would help him understand those tender touches at seemed to welcome instead of repel, help him understand her fearless attitude towards him; always making eye contact and not once showing him any gaze that would suggest she was scared of him, not even in the slightest. He guessed, maybe he's just overthinking things due to the new experience... he should enjoy new experiences; not instantly worry himself over trying to figure it out so he thought to himself that from tonight on he would try his hardest to just let the moment take him to whatever it had for him... it may not be that easy but he'll certainly try if it meant he could keep away from ruining his concentration all the time on purely trying to figure everything out before it even reached it's full potential...

-xx-

Okaaay, soo... as I said, I'd add some things in to give them a little closeness. Poor Gaara, huehue, lucky guy is getting some sweet affection. Not quite sure what i'm doing for the nect chapter buuuuuut... hopefully it'll be good :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Hey guys. You'll get a nice amount of GaaHina time for this chapter, as I aim to focus on mainly them. I'm also aiming to add in some very random event ideas I've thought up to give the characters more time to understand each other and bond before the main feelings start to surface. Random events because that's all I can think of... If no one likes it that's okay, don't complain... at least I'm trying. I'm not gonna say too much by here caaaause I don't wanna ruin the things that's coming up so; ENJOY!

Note to those who questioned about Hinata; yes, I know... I'm removing the heart issue, don't worry! I did say in previous chapter tops that my Naruto knowledge is a little rusty so; sorry! Weak heart no more :) (I also know my grammar is bad, you guys really don't need to tell me :P)(also; the paragraphss are actually kinda small o.o) Also, it kinda implies he's in love during this chapter, but he's not right now. I'm saving that for a different chapter.

Chapter is set 2 weeks after the first training session (apologies if the story might be all over the place, my brain's been hitting every wall which is why it's taken so long to be uploaded and this chapter might be sloppy. If it is I really am sorry but I'll try to make up for it with the GaaHina moments)

-xx-

Strange Magic

-xx-

Chapter Four - Curious

-xx-

Two weeks later... Gaara would have been working hard over this time period. He would hardly have time to leave his office and he would have only had one more training session with Hinata during this time. As the days had passed he would have many moments where his mind would race back to that hug; it felt amazing... truly amazing. So amazing infact he thought his knees were going to buckle from underneath him, and then there was last nights training session; it wasn't anything special like the first one but it sure did make their faces turn bright red. Gaara had began to want more experiences, wanted to know what more touch felt like but he was fighting with himself; why now all of a sudden? It had made him become quite curious and it will definitely place him in awkward situations with things in the next coming weeks of what's about to happen... his mind was just suddenly making him say things without his control as well.

Gaara would have returned to his study the night after the second training session and tried to keep his focus away from yesterday's event by putting his mind to work on mission papers and reports. Once again he felt slightly more sluggish this morning, after having left himself become lost to his mind as he pondered on the odd feeling gained from being hugged by a woman other than Temari. It felt kind of nice he thought, would he get another moment like that? Wait... Why was he even thinking that all of a sudden? He eyes the pen hovering inches above the paper he just finished signing and tried to refocus on his work, luckily he saw Temari's and Kankuro's name on the paper and suddenly remembered that it was a mission request for the town which was four days away from here right at the other end of the desert, he would call for his assistant and order him to bring his siblings to him. Once the assistant had left he would look back at the paper almost blankly as he sat in silence and tried to wrap his mind around this new curiosity.

He would have been sat there like this for the entire time until his siblings enter the room and he looks up at them, telling them about their mission "the town four days from here wants your aid with protecting a large shipment coming in from the neighbouring docks. You are to leave immediately" he said, Temari would stare at him then sigh "fine, fine... Kankuro I'll meet you at the gates" she said, turning to leave but stops at the door "oh... since I'll be gone for a small while; you have full babysitting rights for Hinata, that means whatever she wants to do; you gotta do without complaint" she stated, walking off while giggling evily to herself after seeing almost shy manner at her gesture. It would only make her smile more "it's okay, it's only a dance" she said. Right now she was showing no shyness, caught up in the moment and her confidence was impressive. He would hesitantly offer his hand to her and she gave a small giggle at his sudden change of personality as she took his hand and then grabbed the other to his suprise and started to join in with the fun. Although it wasn't exactly a fast dance, it was more of a sway and she would easily make him move with her after several attempts by saying to just relax while their eyes would remain locked. The view infront of him was definitely one he'll remember, her smiling face and cheerful eyes as she would lead him, eventually finding himself mirroring her excitement slightly as he felt their moment become more synchronised and he would have a light smile on his face, but it wasn't very easy to notice.

Hinata would giggle as they would hold each others wrists in a form of link as they become lost as they joined in with how the others would dance. This felt nice... this is what fun is? If that was the case, he would like this to last longer, but like everything it came to an end and Hinata would pull him through the crowd which was still in their moment, leading him away from the slowly dying energy. She would let go of one of his wrists but kept a firm grip on the other as they remained locked to the good feeling that just came over them. The rest of their day would consist of her pulling him along while he would comply without hesitation as they wander the streets; ignoring the looks others would give them. The towns people would find this odd, but they decided not to question because at least one person is willing enough to get so close to him without being cautious. They would watch from their distance curiously, noticing Gaara have an unusually soft expression on his face as the smiling Hyuuga would lead him around, the sight was new to them considering the man never really showed the other sides of himself. The evening would come and they part ways after he walked with her to the inn, then returns to his office to continue his work.

-xx-

Two days later, Gaara would be waiting in his office for Hinata. He had been too busy to actually leave the building for the past couple of days so she came to him instead and would just sit there and read a book while he worked silently. They would talk every now and then when he needed a break from concentrating and their conversation was light and enjoyable, mostly talking about how things have been going in Konoha and Suna. Today, as he waits, he would be looking at the book she had suggested to him. She had told him the book is about two unlikely beings coming together, becoming close friends who went everywhere together as they travel the world to see new things and experience new things. She thought that maybe it would be good for him to read a book whenever he's not working during the night since he didn't sleep much and she wouldn't be there to give him company. He had read through two chapters of the book and right now the characters were on a ship crossing the ocean to new lands, the only thing Hinata didn't tell him was about the later chapters which would show the characters becoming madly in love with each other during life changing events. Then again... not even Hinata knew that part about the story; the summary never mentioned it... Gaara would certainly be in for an awkward reading session when those chapters came around, but it would give him a more detailed look into romance on the upside.

He would put the book down and use a bookmark to mark the page before putting it away to read later, watching the ceiling. When will she be here...? He would let his thoughts take over as he sat in silence, that moment in the street was fun. He would unknowingly gain a tiny smile when he thought about that, the moment, the music, the sounds, her smile as she lead him into mirroring her movements as their hands linked to each others wrists with firm but gentle grips. At first he had felt very uncertain and his body had been stiff, but her gentle words of encouragement helped him relax faster than he thought he would have and it left him wonder what other types of things they could do together to get more of that amazing feeling known as joy. What could he suggest? A walk to anywhere their feet took them was certainly an experience the first time, but would it bring another great experience the next time? He had many, many uninteresting walks before and it made him think harder. He thought she might find that cave system interesting but it wasn't ready to go into yet, so that idea was straight out the window... Maybe she could join him in an activity he would do by himself sometimes?

He guessed he might as well suggest that if she had no suggestions. Just as he thought of getting up and going to her she would enter the office and shyly fidget and explain she was later today because she slept longer than she planned to. He would ease her nerves by telling her it's okay. She would take her place on the couch and give him a cheerful smile, he'd glance down slightly a bit bashful but would offer a small smile back "so, will you be busy all day today?" she asks him "not really, most of the papers are signed now. I'm free to get away from here for the day... got something in mind?" he asks and she shook her head lightly "no... I would have said to walk but... I'm not sure how much you usually do that kind of thing" she said, not having really any ideas right now "then maybe you would like to join me today in planting young cactus from their pots and into the ground" he suggests, already standing and walking across the room "think about it, I need to go and change out of these clothes first. I'll come back here for you" he added as he leaves the office. Planting cactus? Hinata thought about it, she hadn't ever planted those before... she would step out of the office in time to see gaara walking towards her.

He'd ask her if she decided on joining him or not, and he would leave the building with her after getting her answer. He'd lead her down the streets and towards the green houses "they're grown near where the medical herbs are grown. We have a little bit of a walk ahead of us" he said to her "oh... that's okay" she said "I don't mind, it's not like I'm walking there alone... it's more fun knowing I'm walking with you" she added, almost giggling at his slight stumble as he made sure she couldn't see his face "that's.. good I guess.." he mumbled Hinata would smile to herself in a shy way, she saw why his siblings like to push his buttons now... it's kinda cute when you hit his weak guard points and he'd do something random, usually tripping up or going shy faced. As interesting as she found these little reactions, she wasn't intentionally trying to poke at him and maybe that's why he failed to keep his guard with her... he expects it with his siblings after all. Hinata? He still wasn't sure just how to judge her fully yet. "Gaara... um... do you know when... that cave system will be safe...?" she asks shyly after several minutes of silence.

Gaara would shake his head "unfortunately, I won't know until the one's making sure it's safe tell me it is" he said "and... maybe I'll let you come with me to look at it when that day happens" he added "r-really..?" Hinata asks, almost instantly after he said what he said. He was slightly startled by the suddeness of her reply and said "yes" recieving a joyous smile from her that almost made him stop breathing. It was that one smile that made her look quite beautiful, he hadn't seen this one yet though and she would glance away and fidget shyly due to him staring at her in that awed way again and he would stop almost instantly and focus on their path ahead. Hinata had grown fond of his company in the time she had been here, and every time she'd do something to get such a stare from him it would always leave her thinking; just what IS going on in that head of his? Her heart still called for Naruto, which certainly helped her get passed the awkward, and sometimes close, moments they shared in her time here but she would then ponder... she didn't think of the hyperactive blond as much anymore, and she didn't quite know why yet. Her mind was more focused on trying to figure out the red haired man walking next to her.

She found the way he acts to be quite intriguing. While Naruto's slip ups could be rather cute, the way Gaara slipped up was equally as cute but his had a less comedic effect like Naruto's did. He didn't fall to the ground face first, nor did he slump in defeat... Okay, apart from that ONE moment where he walked face first into a door; he's rather composed regardless of how he'd slip up when weak points were hit and it made Hinata curious to how he could be so sturdy on his feet when it was clearly making him crumble, while many other men she had seen having weak points hit would pretty much collapse to the ground in a mess. She smiles slightly at the thought of remembering the silly ways men would fall over and meet the ground with their faces due to a woman. The best one she can remember was when Tenten had embarrassed Neji so badly the poor guy tripped over thin air and fell face first into the family house's Koi pond water his with arms flailing on the way down, but she couldn't remember what Tenten had said that day.

Gaara on the other hand wasn't thinking of things like that, he was thinking on why he'd stare whenever she'd smile at him. He walked with a slightly stiffer back than normal, not noticing Hinata's glances as she found his slightly stiff walking a little amusing. Just what's up with him anyway? That's what she wants to know, and while she's doing that she'll get amusing for possibly days since the poor thing was left to keep her company, all day and most the night, while Temari wasn't there. If he didn't, Temari would definitely be making his day annoying as all hell but he didn't really mind too much, he actually enjoys Hinata's company... even when moments happen where they were being awkward around each other or being lead into even more awkward things due to Temari's meddling. Even gaara himself was becoming more curious on just how Hinata works, was she shy? Confident? Not shy? He noticed that sometimes she'd be far more confident than other times, like that day where she lead him into the joy of dancing to the music with her, and she didn't blush once during their moment, even after that...

The very next moment she could be blushing and doing that adorable little fidgeting she does and hesitant to even look him in the eye, and then sometimes she'd get so shy with him she wouldn't even be able to talk without a heavy stutter before it did a full flip turn and go back to stage one where she becomes confident again. It left him very confused, how do women even work for one, and second; how could he begin to even understand that? Where does he even start?! He had thought about asking Temari about it, but did he really want to deal with her prying nature? Most definitely not considering he hasn;t questioned her about women already. Kankuro? Another definite not, he could be worse than Temari... far worse sometimes. At least with them out on mission, and him being left alone with her; he had some time to try and figure her out while she would be doing the exact same thing, and neither of them would even know it. They would eventually reach the gardening area with the green houses and he would take her to the cactus plots where some baby cactus were in pots nearby.

Their thoughts would instantly change from curiosity to work mode as he handed her two pots and took two for himself, getting to his knees by the plot and using a scoop to make a hole to transfer the cactus into. While he did one, Hinata would share the tool to dig a hole just like he did, and observed his hands closely so she would understand what to do. Gaara knew that she was watching so he didn't really bother to explain it, knowing she's smart enough to get it right as he worked on the second one before getting more pots. Hinata would concentrate on getting the sandy dirty around all the roots before making sure the plant would be secure in it's spot before she would work on the next one. They would do this for most of the afternoon and early evening, and honestly; they enjoyed it together, both of them showing that as he would help her out with hers because he finished planting all his share before she did with hers. Both of their hands would be working on one plant a time as they plant the cactus together with small smiles and light chuckles as they talk about every day things that were amusing in their lives.

Gaara would have spoken about how his siblings would often get themselves into trouble, and usually annoy him to no end... he said that Kankuro had fallen down the stairs once trying to run away from Temari after stealing her dark purple make up which Hinata had found very amusing. Her laughter had been so nice to hear, it sounded sweet and when she spoke of memories that had brought her joy and entertainment he would sit there and listen with great curiosity as they plant the cactus, having taken the entire time they were there to actually finish off the rest of them. They had become so caught up in talking to each other and enjoying their time there they didn't even bother to notice the sun was almost an hour away from sunset until one of the medical ninja exit a green house and greet Gaara with an update on the herb growth rates and to say that stocks were currently replenishing. Gaara wouls talk with the medical nin for a few moments to confirm some things before the male would walk off and gaara would stand after he and Hinata plant the last cactus. Before she could even get up herself she would see a hand offering to help her up and she'd glance up at him with a light blush before shyly accepting the offer.

She would stand with ease due to his pull and she would quickly hold both hands up infront of her chest in that way she did sometimes with her head moved to the side with a visible pink hue stretching across her nose with a small smile on her lips. She didn't expect such a gentleman like offer in all truth, and honestly Gaara never expected her to react so bashful, he didn't understand why she did... as far as his mind thought, he was only helping her up and there wasn't really anything shy worthy about it. It made him wonder on what she saw it as, clearly it was something he didn't understand and he went to ask but stopped himself and changed what would be his question into a different question, not wanting to make it awkward "so.. uh... shall we go? It's getting late" he said and Hinata would nod and wait to follow him. He would observe her face for a few moment moments with innocent curiosity before leading the way back to the Kaze's building. Hinata would notice his curious side show itself again and she would smile as she followed "y-you... have very soft h-hands" she mumbled. What an odd thing to say he thought...

"soft... hands? How so...?" he questions and Hinata fidgets "I-I don't know, they j-just are" she mumbled, not entirely sure on how to explain it. She guessed he hardly ever touched the hands of others. His style of combat is long ranged, very rarely even having to come into physical contact with a body, other than their training sessions together and even then it was mainly consisting of just a quick touch to deflect an oncoming touch which wasn't conecting for long enough for him to actually have a good feel. Thinking about that would make her remember the last session, their faces were very close; if he had been pushed or fell onto her their lips would have connected fully but that wasn't the case since both of them almost threw each other away just to make some distance. She had never kissed before, neither had he, and both would think; what would that feel like? They had no idea that one day that just might happen, everything they wanted to feel would come to them and it would be amazing.

-xx-

The next day Gaara would be too busy signing papers to leave the office, so Hinata would sit there on the couch and read like she had done before. Their day had gone slow and mostly silent since she had gotten lost to her book and he had gotten lost to signing papers, as much as it annoyed him. A lovely sunny day and they were stuck inside... The day would have ended and she would have stayed there until midnight until Gaara had offered to walk her back to the inn.

The very next day started with her going to his office once more, but to find he wasn't in the Kaze's clothings and was currently cleaning around the room; putting papers in neater stacks and making things more organised "no work today?" she asks "no. Today I'll be going outside of the village, a villager came to me early this morning saying they had dug into what they think is an old temple, so I'll be going over there to see for myself... better than sitting here for the day and night without nothing to do" he replied with and Hinata would look at him curiously "can I come along?" she asks, causing him to look over at her instantly "... are... you sure about that?" he asks, seeming a little surprised that she'd rather join him in the intense heat of the desert rather than stay in the village where there's shade and water when needed, with a variety of things to take her interest. She would smile at him and nod "of course I'm sure. Temari did put me in your care, did she not?" she stated, Gaara would furrow his brow and cross his arms but she would just prod her index fingers together and keep smiling.

Realising he wasn't about to move from that position, she knew that he didn't entirely believe her so she gave him an innocent look before glancing away shyly "and... I-I'd like to keep you company... y-you're always so lonely when you're stuck in here" she said, she most likely would follow even if he said no anyway; she's curious about this burried temple. Gaara felt like... well he didn't even know what this felt like... she looked so innocent and gentle, it had taken him almost completely of guard... he felt like he was falling over when he was standing there perfectly still and fine. He could tell that she would rather enjoy his company over wandering the town alone, so why should he argue against it. He sighs slightly "alright... but know you're my responsibility so be careful" he stated, turning away so she couldn't see his troubled expression, walking out of the room "go and pack some things you'll need and meet me back here" he said as he walked off, leaving her stood there confused. She found his voice sounding shy to be odd, but decided it would be better to go and do as said instead of wondering what's what.

After they had done what they needed to do, Gaara and Hinata would have left the Kage's building and had walked along the streets, not towards the gate, but to the other side of the village. They will have a faster route by going this way, and they would be jumping from ledge to ledge to reach the highest point. Hinata would be falling behind him, which would make him have to stop and wait for her, minty eyes gazing down as he watched how she carefully eyed the ledges she chose to jump to, finding it interesting. She would soon enough jump up to where he was and give a small smile, he would turn and begin to walk up the long flat ledge they were on before having to turn suddenly as he heard rock crumbling, turning in time to realise the edge where she had jumped to had crumbled under her weight; failing to notice the ground there was weak. Hinata would squeak out in surprise and feel herself falling with the ledge before something would prevent her from plummeting to the ground below, a fall which wouldn't kill her but could do some serious damage. Hinata would sit up on the platform of sand that formed underneath her then look up and she was met with a hand dangling several inches out of grabbing range and rather concerned expression, making her fidget while the hand moved away and he sighs in relief, making the sand platform bring her up and set her down on a more stable part of the ground.

"are you okay?" he asks, standing and walking over to her as she stood and looks down embarrassedly, only able of nodding. This wouldn't help Gaara calm down at all, not even one hour of leaving the village and there was an awkward situation where she was completely red in the face from the embarrassment of having to be saved like that when she should have been more careful in the first place, and he was standing there in complete confusing as to why she was so red in the face "uh... Hinata?" he asks, very hesitantly reaching out to touch her shoulder, worry creasing his brow but he would flinch sharply when she jumps to his touch "o-o-o-oh I-I'm o-okay, r-really!" she choked out, turning away and quickly walking off up the ledge which left Gaara feel even more confused "... okay?" he mumbles, following after her "you don't seem okay to me" he said, catching up with her as her face just burns even hotter from the thought of even admitting that she felt embarrassed, but she had to... she woould stop and prod her index fingers together and explain to him that she was acting like that because she felt embarrassed that he had to help her like that.. she also felt shamed with herself for making such an almost fatal slip up.

Gaara would relax once she explained it to him, despite how much she had stuttered during it he understood. She was standing there with her hands up by her face while staring into nothingness and her feet were tilted inwards so the toe end of her sandals were touching.. and it looked adorable! Him staring at her like that probably wasn't helping and he would just shrug and walk off up the ledge "so... let's keep going?" he asks, he was just more happy that she was okay, not caring in the slightest about being embarrassed or anything "instead of getting redder...?" he added, still a little amused at the fact her face was still quite red; and it only turned redder when he said that, but she would follow anyway. Her reactions right now had perked his interest quite a fair bit but he knew he shouldn't really push her... so he would leave her cool down before questioning her more about it later as they step up onto the hot sands of the desert once they reached the end of the slope. The hot dunes and sands would stretch as far as the eye could see, putting aside their awkwardness they both focus on the path ahead.

The heat of the desert is in full and the distance would look almost like waves as the intense heat filled the air, even the breeze was hot as it grazed over their bodies, bringing with it an unwelcoming warmth as they walked across the scorching sand. After a short thrity minutes, Hinata could feel the heat burning up through her sandals and her skin becoming almost unbearably hot within a short space of time. Her eyes would scan the area ahead of them, seeing a red flag a long way in the distance standing high from the ground which she guessed is where they're going. She thought to herself that this was going to be interesting while at the same time she wondered with herself if she made the right choice by joining Gaara, the heat would become an annoyance to her very fast and she would soon be drinking half of a water bottle as to keep herself hydrated. She glances over to Gaara to see him walking along as if there was no heat, but the man was born and raised here so naturally his tolerant to heat is extremely high, luckily. She would focus on her path ahead, trying to keep her mind off the heat for as long as she could.

An hour and a half later, the heat would have soared even higher as the time was nearing eleven in the morning, an hour left before the heat would peak to it's highest tempuratures when the sun would be at the highest point in the sky and their pace had picked up slightly. The flag was still a distance away and there was nowhere to even stop and hide away from the sun to cool down and Hinata was feeling a little overwhelemed by the increasing heat, purposefully slowing slightly so that his own shadow and body could give at least some cover from the burning winds; which help slightly. Gaara wouldn't have noticed this for at least another fourty minutes before silently calling his sand around and above them to create a canopy to block the sun and wind from her body as he continues to walk onwards in silence. Hinata blinks in surprise and looks up at his back before mumbling a shy voiced 'thank you' as she kept up with him. The shade from the canopy was helping her a lot with tolerating the heat now that the sun wasn't directly ontop of her and the hot winds weren't blowing in her face. She looks up again when he spoke "we're not far now, just tolerate the heat for a little longer" he said, now walking by her side under the canopy, needing a break from the heat as well "we'll look around the area when we get there until sunset and walk back when the tempurature is cooling... you came here during the hottest parts of the seasons, even I'm having trouble with being under the sun for too long while the tempuratures are like this" he added.

Of course, considering he spent most of his time indoors as well now dealing with papers, his tolerance wasn't as high as it once was. He was handling the heat far better than her but right now the desert was so hot that the sand themselves looked ready to melt. Regardless, they would walk onwards. Nearing another two hours later they would reach the flag and see a deep large hole and an opening that looks like a broken roof, Gaara would tell Hinata to stay still as he moved the sand underneath them and lift them into the air before he would start moving the sand layers from whatever it was covering. Hinata watched in amazement at his concentration levels and at the amounts of chakra he had and how well he was using it to move the large quantity of sand up and to the side. The villager was right in his guesses, it was an old temple; but what he had found would be the top floor, and the entrance would be mainy floors below. Gaara had only uncovered two floors and only a quarter of the building, the old windows were all broken with very few remains of glass even left but it would allow enough light to filter in so they could see when they entered, and the roof had many holes in which they could enter "which one should we go through?" he asks randomly.

Hinata fidgets for a few moments "m-maybe th-that big one?" she suggests, the movement of them going lower had taken her by surprise and she fell onto her backside with a shocked squeak, earning a stare from Gaara which only made her face turn red and she looked away embarrassed. Gaara couldn't resist letting a tiny smile tug at his lips at her little ways before he focused on getting them inside the building. Once they were in the sand platform and canopy would return to it's gourd while his eyes look around the old room which had nothing but old rotten wood tables that would most likely crumble if you put light pressure on them, some of the chairs were already in the crumbled state. Hinata would stand up after looking around in curious amazement, soon walking around the room and looking at some ornaments that were on stands and old stone shelves, picking one up that was shaped like a Tanuki, the detail in the Jasper model was amazing and she blew on it to remove the traces of old dust and sand to reveal it's reddish brown colors. She liked the look of the ornament, letting her fingers feel over the model tenderly to feel the details of the furs in the face and body.

Gaara would observe her for a moment before walking around the room and to the only door, seeing it's hinges were broken from decay and slowly move it out of the way to reveal a corridor with many other doors "u-um... Gaara?" he turns to Hinata when she spoke "w-will it be okay i-if I took this?" she asks shyly, meaning the model "feel free. I'll be taking some things back from here to be examined anyway" he replied, stepping into the corridor as Hinata puts the ornament in her back and followed "o-okay... uh, w-we can use the backpack for th-the things you're taking back. I'll carry th-them if you'd l-like" she offers, fidgetting when he gazes at her "no... It wouldn't be fair for you to carry them. I'll be the one to carry the bag back, should we use it to return with items from here. The one who mentioned this place is an excavator, so maybe they can tell us something about the items when we return" he said, looking around at the different doors curiously "but I will suggest to walk carefully... an old building like this, rotten wood... broken ceiling... might even be unstable ground so stay close" he added and she nods "okay" she replies.

Her eyes would fall on a dull red door "red...?" she says to herself and he would look at the door as well, walking over to it and pushing it, only to step back when it would crumble in front of them, revealing what looks like a study full of books and scrolls, but his attention was taken by the chair which had a skeleton slumped into it lazily, it's clothes were simple and it's fingers had few rings. Hinata would stare at the skeleton before ignoring it and wandering around the room carefully as Gaara did the same, looking at the scrolls that lines the old stone bookshelves "looks like summoning scrolls, this language is odd to me... we'll bring some of these back with us" he said and Hinata would remove her backpack so he could put some of the scrolls into it. Before she could pull it back onto her back he would take it from her, leaving her a little stunned at the suddenness "what...? I did say it wouldn't be fair to make you carry it" he stated as he continued to look around the shelves. Hinata would prod her fingers together, wanting to argue about who carries the bag but knew she'd most likely lose, and neither did she want to seem ungrateful so she would accept this and continue looking around with slight awkwardness.

Hinata would distract herself with gently opening one of the books, coughing slightly then sneezing due to the plume of dust that came from the pages which earned a slightly startled look from Gaara, if anything; that was kind of adorable but he wouldn't let his mind wander as he would soon turn back to scanning through the shelves, adding some old parchments to the packpack "Gaara, this book looks like it's about making potions" she said and he would walk over. She hands the book to him and he would look through the pages "yes... some of these drawings resemble herbs not native to the desert as well" he mumbles in thought. Hinata would watch as he looks through the pages, thinking he looks rather handsome when he concentrates like that... she would turn away and force herself to keep looking around but mainly to keep the light blush on her face out of view. She was thinking he's handsome now? She found it odd that after almost three weeks being here only now she was even thinking that, but now that she thought about it... she didn't think about Naruto much anymore, being too distracted thinking about her time at Suna and trying to figure Gaara out. She would think to herself on why she didn't feel so shy when thoughts of the blond haired ninja would pop into her mind.

Lost to her thoughts, she would wander to the other side of the bookshelves and the room would stretch out to an area full of old tables and parchments, scrolls, books, all sorts were covered almost every surface that was risen up from the floor. She would find this interesting as she walked to the middle area since the tables would make a horse shoe sort of shape around the only clear area of this side of the room and she would look at the ceiling where an old chandelier would hand, hardly anything was left of the candles that were on there. The chandelier was dull and bronze in color and looked very rusted, the only thing keeping it there was the sturdy stone like ceiling that it would be attatched to with thick looking bolts. She would stare around in amazement, not even noticing Gaara who was also looking at the room until his eyes would fall on her. He thought that she looked different for a moment, but when he oberved closer she looked no different than she always does, she looked radiant for a short few seconds before it would vanish completely and he felt a little confused by it. He shook his head some to try and clear his head and started walking over to her, stopping at a loud groaning creek coming from the wood beneath her feet when she turned around to face him.

Both would stand completely still, seeing the old floorboards were buckling very slightly from his additional weight adding onto them. He would watch the boards before looking up at her with concern as she stayed extremely still. They both stare each other in the eyes in thought... he told her to jump towards him the moment he jumped back, realising that if they even moved in the slightest the boards would crumble and she was a fair distance between the sturdier boards where he was to where she currently was as he sent his sand over to her as he jumps backwards, letting it coil around her waistline as she jumps forewards into it. She would suddenly find herself with nothing under her feet as the boards gaveway from buckling too much, making her squeak out in surprise and clung on to the sand that was now holding her up. Her face paled slightly when she saw that there was a long drop under her; a spiralling stone staircase that let down very far was in view and almost a minute later they would hear the boards collide with the floor down below. Gaara would find this quite worrying as he moved her over to where he was and gently setting her down next to him. He carefully looks over the edge of the hole to see that the room underneath this one was rather decayed and almost non existent as the floor below had fallen away on the left side to show a gaping hole which lead to a platform, which also lead to the stone staircase which's steps clung to the sides of the walls which creates a very large space in the middle that had nothing in it from ceiling to floor.

He moved away from the edge as he thought about what those stairs lead to, but before he'd worry about what's down there he would turn to see if hinata was okay, who would be staring downwards with her Byakugan, extreme focus on her face as she scanned the area closely. Gaara would stare for a while, such an interesting thing, the Byakugan is, how ones eyes were so powerful to see the chakra of a person no matter where they hid around them. She also found this staircase to be a little weird, so insinctively she would activate her eyes and look, just to make sure... she would deactivate the Byakugan then look up at him, fidgetting slightly due to being stared at "there's no one but us here from what i can tell... just animals like bats and rodents" she said, and he would relax slightly "alright... let's just get out of this room before any more of those boards break" he said, turning to leave and she would follow "u-um... Gaara...?" she said shyly as they walk back into the corridor and look for a different room to look in "yes?" came his reply "I-I um... th-thank you for that..." she said, looking down bashfully and toeing the ground slightly, a sight which left him with that falling over feeling again "it's.. okay" he said and she would give a small, sweet smile while still glancing away in her shy moment, knowing he was giving that low guarded look again.

He would furrow his brow and slowly look away and back to trying to open a sturdy door in front of him, Hinata would hold back a small giggle and then tried to help him with the door. The frames were buckled and it would prove to be difficult to open the door until both of them talk about how to get it open, then both agree on to kick it at the same time; which broke the door in half and reveal a bedroom. The bed would be just a matress on the floor with the bed frames in rotted wood piles around it and only a bed side table remained standing in here. The room had only a tiny window which allowed enough light to filter in to see the entire room and the floor in here would be mostly made of solid stone since there was no room underneath it; just pillars that would remain strong for thousands of more years to come. They would look around the room to see if there was anything of interest, finding nothing in the bedside table drawers and nothing underneath the mattress, leaving once they found nothing worth looking at. The other rooms would just be full of even more books, scrolls and parchments while one room contained odd tools and empty jars on shelves, some jars would have what looked like pieces of bone, but it was too hard to tell exactly and neither felt up to picking them up to get a closer look just to confirm that.

After looking around the odd room they would look for the way down to the second floor, carefully walking down the stairs and into a large space. here would be an opening to the lower floors with what looks like a grand staircase and the only few rooms here would be easy to see. The walls would have collapsed over time and the only thing seen inside the rooms were just broken bunkbeds and old bedside tables, there's also a large hole in the floor which made crossing over to the rooms nearly impossible if not for the fact he has his sand but Hinata would follow Gaara as he moved onwards to the floor under that. Light levels here weren't as good as the upper two floors but there was just enough light to see as the both of them walk around a large hall looking area which had sort of ledge area by another large staircase with another floor below that was too dark to see, which is probably where the main entrance is. Hinata would walk around the empty area, eyes becoming more adjusted to seeing in the lower light levels, looking over to Gaara who was observing his surroundings in thought. He would be a small distance away from her by some doors which were big and red, looking rusted so she guessed they were made from metal.

She would walk over curiously and look at the doors, there was a model of what looks like a Dragon carved into it, lightly touching over the rough surface of the old rusted doors "Gaara, i think these doors lead to the staircase we saw" she said, looking over to him as he looked over "they're the only doors on this floor, so they might" he replies, starting to walk over before a loud snap under his feet would be heard, making Hinata run forewards instantly as boards beneath him snap away suddenly. With a hand reaching out she would grab at anything in reach, which happens to be his hand... She knew he could use the sand to stop himself from falling into whatever was underneath, yet she acted regardless to his surprise as he gazes up at her worried face.

-xx-

OKAAAY... glad to actually get this over and done with. I would have added more into this chapter but I want to keep the rest for the next chapter which will be called Bonds. I know a number of you will find this chapter all out of the place and sloppy, blah blah, I do too... D: but, I still found it fun to read. I type for fun, not perfection after all.

Anyway! Catch you in the next chapter! (closer GaaHina time for the next one ;) to satisfy your cutsie moment needs ;D)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. (suggestive themes in certain parts of the chapter)(warning; sexual harassment during one part of the chapter. Nothing too nasty, but still a heads up)

HEEEEY GUYS AND GALS! Sorry it's taken me so long I've been ill lately. 'Tis the season of the flu :(

Prepare for some much closer GaaHina time in this chapter! I hope it will satisfy your GaaHina needs with a variety of random, cute and awkward. If you don't like how the pace will go, or the things that will happen, for this chapter then oh well I'll have fun typing it regardless :) there'll be some random outbursts coming from both characters which will add to their bonding and also leads to the random parts of the story. I hope you're all excited for this and I honestly hope you'll enjoy the chapter even if it might completely suck and no one likes it BUT OH WELL :D I find that if someone has fun typing it, someone's going to enjoy reading it regardless because I know there's a couple of you already waiting for more ;) (I thank those said people for following the fanfic 3)

Heads up; this chapter will push their relationship rather fast, i don't plan to end the story on a romantic kiss.. no no. I find it so very cliche, even though sweet and cute, and I'd rather have their romance start in the NEXT chapter since this chapter is just warming them up and there will be more events happening to lengthen their romance making. I have more planned ;)

-xx-

Strange Magic

-xx-

Chapter Five - Bonds

-xx-

As the boards beneath Gaara's feet snap suddenly, he found himself falling. On instinct he would aim to grab for the edge of the new hole but only found a hand as his sand pools under his feet to prevent him from plummeting down into a very dark room; so dark the bottom couldn't be seen fully but his gaze would be locked to hers which was fully of worry and it had shocked him that she had acted to help him while knowing full well his sand would have caught him. He would be standing on the small sand platform watching her, hand in hand as her expression lost its worry and formed more into a shy appeal with a light blush, increasingly going redder, would stretch across her face and she went to pull her hand back but it didn;t work for he had gripped around her wrist the moment their hands connected and it would only make her face go redder as he moved to her side thanks to the sand platform. He would give her a sort of concerned look "you could have fallen in..." he said, letting her wrist go and she would instantly prod her index fingers together again in that cute way. Her face would feel like it was almost burning when he gave a soft smile and spoke his next sentence "but I thank you, my friend" he said as he stood, pulling her along to a safer area with him by the arm since she was too busy burning her face off.

He would look at her in confusion as she stood by him with her toe tips angled towards each other and her index fingers prodding against each other in front of her face. He had no idea what he had done this time to even make her react in such a way "so, uh... shall we keep going?" he asks after several moments of trying to figure out what was going through her head, looking around for anything they could go and look at. With the lower floor being too dark to see in and only one pair of large metal doors that leads to another room there wasn't much choice to really go for right now, he knew that it would be best to come back here when they had the right equipment such as flashlights and such "then again... the heat levels will be dropping soon... So let's head back and tomorrow we'll come back again with lights so we can see more" he said, Hinata would have broken from her stupor when he spoke and she would agree with him, both now walking to the staircase and up to the higher floors, now making their way to the room they had entered from only to find it looked oddly dark for the time. They looked at each other, confused, her face still somewhat red but his focus would turn to the exit in the ceiling as he stops under it, seeing a thick sort of cloud in the sky that stretched down out of view and a strong wind was blowing through the hole.

He would turn around and walk back into the corridor "there's a large sandstorm blowing in, it will be safer if we stay here until it passes" he said "h-how l-long will i-it take to p-pass?" she asks, still fidgetting, but not as much as before "anywhere from a few hours to all night" Gaara replied, walking back to the bedroom they broke into earlier and sat at the edge of the matress, looking bored "so... we might as well just sit around until then" he stated, putting her bag and his Gourd aside so he could sit up against the wall and just relax "I would use my sand to sheild us and walk through it... but it would be pointless in doing so, the dust in the storm becomes too thick to see through" he explains and she would soon walk into the room and sit on the matress, taking the spot in the corner where she felt more comfortable. The old matress wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was certainly more comfortable than sitting on the hard floor. She pulls her knees to her chest and hugs around them, resting her chin into the backs of her knees and observed him silently. Her eyes would glance around the room when she heard the sound of the wind blowing hard on the building, and the noise only got louder as the storm started to make itself known. She would look back to him and glance down, thankful her knees covered her furious blush from view when he asked her something; "so... what happened, back on the slope before we left the village?" he asks, curious "if you were embarrassed, don't be..."

Hinata glanced up slightly as he spoke "I-I-I sh-should have b-been more careful. I-I m-made a foolish m-mistake and l-let myself f-fall i-into a dangerous s-situation" she mumbles, prodding her fingers together again "that doesn't mean you should feel embarrassed about it" came his reply "we all make mistakes... I see it as better to learn from them instead of let them feel bad about yourself. You're a woman, you're stronger than that of embarrassment" he added, getting her full gaze as he looked over with the same bored, yet slightly blank, expression and they would end up being sat there just staring at each other for who knows how long. In both of their heads they were trying to figure out what the other is thinking, just what were they really thinking? They'll be stuck here together, and alone, until the heavy storm passes and neither knew just how long it will last. Did they feel comfortable with this? What could they even talk about? What could they do, actually...

Gaara would give a look that suggested he thought of something, but then just looks away and said nothing when she gave a questioning look, wanting to know what just went through his head "anything you want to talk about?" he asks, looking over to her again to see her fidget as she thought "u-um... y-you looked like you wanted to say something a moment ago, wh-what was it?" she picks up the courage to ask him. 'she caught on to that...?' he thought "it's... nothing. There's a lot of things in my mind but none of them are exactly something I would feel confident with putting to play" he said calmly, watching the ceiling "that book you gave me to read, it read that the characters involved are close... describing in full detail of the new things they're feeling and it's made me curious, I don't know what most of the things it described feels like" he explains while Hinata fidgets and hide her face in her knees lightly. She had only read half the book, never making it to the other chapters where the more romantic things happen but she had read to the part where the characters had started to fall in love with each other.

"what is the meaning of their attraction to each other so suddenly on Chapter 8?" he asks, watching her curiously in such an innocent way and it made her heart flutter for a few moments. He looks so gentle when he gives that gaze, completely innocent to something as common as romance. She prods her index fingers together. she knew which part he was on about, for it was Chapter 9 she never continued on to "i-it u-um... i-it's explaining th-that th-they're falling in love w-with each other" she said, that troublesome stutter bugging her slightly but she couldn't help it... Love, the kind that brought two beings together in a way not found in friendship, both to share a lovers kiss while wrapped in each others arms. "do... you know anything about what that feels like?" he asks and she blushed dark, glancing to her feet "I-I k-kind of do... b-but k-kind of don't..." she mumbles "but you like Naruto, does he not share the same feelings for you? He's close to you" he replies calmly and she would fidget more, suddenly finding that she didn;t feel so bashful about him.. that's odd she thought "w-well... h-he likes Sakura" she says "b-but Sakura likes Sasuke.. h-he won't l-look at me like the way he does f-for Sakura.." she added, looking down. Although the mention of the blond ninja didn't make her as bashful this time, it was still a little dampening on the emotions knowing that he won't look at her in the love sick way he does with the pink haired woman.

"thats a shame... he's missing out. I don't understand... it's like the world around us brings these emotions but not everyone gets to experience them" Gaara said, bringing one knee up to huge and rest his chin on as he watched out the door in thought "w-well... what about you? d-doesn't anyone l-like you in th-that way?" she asks curiously and he shook his head lightly to say 'no' before he sighs lightly "most of the people around me avoid me, or they try not to get too close" he said "you and Naruto are you only two, other than my siblings, willing enough to get close to me. You're pretty much the first none related female to be willing to even be this close to me" he said, glancing over without moving and she would form a light pink hue over her cheeks and glances down again "I-I am...? y-y-you're great... wh-why w-would people w-want to stay away?" she asks, it must feel so lonely having to live like that... knowing people don't want to get too close. Gaara would remain silent for a few moments, soaking in what she just said and it made him almost forget how to breath "I'm... great? How so?" he asks, hoping to find out what she was thinking "a-ah... u-u-u-m.. w-well.." she started to choke on her words for a moment but clears her throat lightly and forced herself to keep control of her painfully annoying stuttering "I-I think th-that people judge you too much.." she started

"y-you're interesting a-and m-more gentle th-than people think. So what if th-things happened in the past...? Th-that doesn't mean y-you should have to be so l-lonely because of it" she mumbles, glancing up "y-your smile says y-you're gentle w-without you h-having to say y-you are so that-s good enough for me I-I guess" she added, looking down shyly. The smile he gave her not that long ago... he looked very attractive but it was also a very gentle and warm smile and she honestly liked it. Gaara would now watch her with interest as he listened "I'm surprised you're single... Do men in Konoha not like the sweet ones or something?" he asks curiously, seeing her blush yet again when he said 'sweet' and she would shrug lightly after a few moments "probably not" she mumbles, sounding a little sad actually and he almost tilts his head in confusion. He thought to himself, just how lonely does she even feel...? "Hinata, how do you deal with being ignored like that? I know that it hurts when something you want isn't given to you" he asks randomly and she looked up "I just... got used to it I guess." she said, fidgetting "what about you...? I-Isn't th-there anyone y-you like?" she asks and he sat up, watching the ceiling again.

"I'm not sure... I don't know what it feels like to have that sort of feelings for someone. I've read and heard about what it apparantly feels like... but feeling something is far different to hearing about something. If I do like someone, I honestly wouldn't know... It's something that's very new to me and if anything I'm quite clueless to things like what a couple feels and does together" he replies. Hinata would watch the ceiling in thought as she listens to him speak. It must be weird to a person when they don't know about romance, the thrill of something new that makes your heart race and your body feels weightless, and your mind becomes fuzzy whenever you're near the one you're falling for. She knows how that part felt, but... what did the part, where two become one, feel? 'What was it like to be in a loving relationship?' she thought, it was something she couldn't really explain to him either, she knew full well some of the things a couple would get upto she just didn't know how to put it in proper words for she didn't know the amazing feeling of walking hand in hand with fingers linked, or when lips would connect tenderly in a loving kiss. If she knew what that felt, she would have been able to explain it to him.

As both of them fall silent while deep in thought for most of the evening, light levels would have dropped considerably low as night was starting to set in. The storm that still raged on outside would only make it seem darker and all they would see of each other were slight outlines of their bodies and faces. It was no longer hot and the room around them was starting to become quite cold. Gaara would break from his mind to look over at her, seeing that she had fallen asleep while still curled in her upright position in the corner of the mattress, the two walls either side of her were the only thing keeping her sat up and he could see her body shivvering from the coming cold. If he had known this was going to happen he would have brought a blanket with them, but right now he was the only one who was warm thanks to his usually worn coat and it made him think more. Could he really sit here and let her shivver through the night after she had been so kind and caring towards him? She had acted out of her care for his safety earlier when he fell through the floor, knowing his sand would have stopped him from being injured... regardless of that she had decided to potentially put herself at risk for the sake of trying to help him. Remembering the look of relief on her face made his breathing stop for a moment before he sighs softly to himself and stood.

He unzipped the coat and pulled it off, kneeling down onto the mattress so he could get to her and slowly draped it over her shoulders, underneath the coat his build was quite impressive; he's slender yet clearly strong and well toned, he also wore a simple plain vest underneath said coat. He would sit nearby her now, instead of at a distance like moments before, as he resumed watching the barely visible ceiling as he listens to the raging winds outside. He was trying to understand how she can be so kind back at Konoha when her feelings weren't reflected by the one man she would adore to have, and he was trying to understand how his friend wouldn't show those feelings back to Hinata. Someone as sweet at her deserves to be loved, they deserve to feel all of those good things that come with it yet she doesn't have a partner. Of the many shy and kind females he has come across in Suna, all of them have somebody to love them back... yet she doesn't? His brow furrows at the confusing thoughts and the lack of understanding of how things like that worked, rubbing his temples some as a headache was slowly starting to make itself known as he failed to get his thoughts straight.

He would have sat here like this for maybe two hours before he finally gave in to his mind, losing track of time and his focus on trying to win a pointless battle inside his head. Beside him, Hinata was awake and currently blushing away to herself while prodding her fingers together under the coat; she didn't know whether to feel quite flushed, embarrassed to hell and back, or both as she watched him silently while he continued to stare into nothingness, her eyes would have adjusted just enough to see him in the dark room. By now his hands weren't rubbing at his temples, they were lazily resting over his stomach as he ignores the cold and movement next to him, he didn't even hear her saying his name... She couldn't see enough in the dark to tell if he was awake or asleep, so thinking that he was sleeping she would move up next to him slowly and slide her arms around his shoulders with the coat covering both of them. She felt how cold he was, but then she also felt him flinch rather sharply when he realises what's going on and her face would almost burn as her body reacted by tightening her arms on him while her back goes riged along with his. Gaara would have been broken from his thoughts by the sudden realisation that he's being touched, and if anything he was kind of enjoying the warmth he was now feeling from her body pressing against his.

He would remain silent with her, deciding it would be best to just see what she would do instead of talking or moving and possibly making her jump away, which he really didn't want to happen right now considering he's feeling quite cold actually. He could feel her beginning to move away and instead of sitting there, frozen like an idiot, his arm closest to her would move and slide around her lower back and rest on her waistline in hopes to keep her there. Hinata would make a small squeaking sound as he held her to his side with a strong arm, yet he wasn't being firm with her. She could have jumped away from him if she really wanted to "relax... " he finally manages to say after several moments of their faces burning and her fingers prodding together, feeling his body already becoming pleasantly warm after only a few moments of them being side by side under the coat. She would glance up at him shyly and his face would still be aimed to the ceiling as he just enjoys the warmth and the company, more than letting his mind hit a constant chain of walls. Hinata would feel the soft skin of his hand touching her bare side, considering she was wearing another desert set; which was similar to the one Temari got her but this one had yellows in it instead of purples and the shorts were longer. The tender touch would keep her face blazing red at a constant, she had never felt a touch like that on her skin and she would wonder what he was thinking right now... from what she could make out from the curves of his face, maybe she was imagining it... but it looked like he had a light, content smile on his face as his eyes stared at the ceiling. It was too hard to tell in the very poor light levels but for a moment it looked like that.

Gaara would have a small smile actually, but it was due to how good this actually felt. He had heard of cuddling many times, but would have never had thought it would feel like THIS! Her warmth is very soothing in the cold, and now that he could feel both of their bodies relaxing into a more comfortable calmness he would feel her head rest on his shoulder which makes him glance down to see she was starting to doze off. He would silently observe her as she would drift off into a peaceful slumber, before he would stare into the darkness of the room once more. What an odd day... the oddest thing has got to be, he thought, is the fact that she hugged around him suddenly to warm him up... and the fact that he stopped her from moving away from him when she knew he was awake. He knew she most likely wouldn't have done something like that if she knew he was awake, she couldn't even get too close to him without becoming shy anyway so why would she have done it if she knew he was awake? Regardless of that, he appreciated it greatly, at least now he wouldn't be cold through the night as the storm showed no signs of lifting. He would notice that her skin felt incredibly soft, just like her hands had felt and it made him wonder on if the rest of her felt soft like that, but he knew he couldn't exactly do that because it wasn't something friends should really be doing... letting hands slide over the other just to feel how soft they are. As much as he wondered he knew full well that it would be seen as rude and inappropriate unless it were between lovers.

Hearing her breathing softly as she slept, cuddled up to his side, to be quite soothing. He thought for a few moments about how she had tensed up to the point her back was like a steel pole... she must have felt so awkward being made to stay next to him like that, yet she had calmed down eventually anyway. Her resting her head on his shoulder while letting herself fall asleep had given him a boost in confidence with her, knowing that even if she became very shy like she had just done; she would calm down. Does this mean he could sit like this with her again at random? That was an interesting thought actually... He likes this feeling, he would certainly like to do this again whenever things were calm and no eyes were on them to judge. Would he feel confident enough to initiate this type of moment with her again after this when it wasn't for warmth and soley just to satisfy a crave? Will she even allow that...? His brow furrowed once again, but no headache came this time. He felt odd... he felt... tired? When was the last time he felt tired? Being cuddled together for warmth like this with her had put him in a state of calm that he hadn't felt for a very long time.

This sort of calm he felt was a little different from the last time he was relaxed this much, it made his chest feel warm and his senses felt light while his mind was clearing itself of troublesome, questioning, thoughts he had no answers to and his body had relaxed so much that he had no energy to even move his hand. Eventually he would completely blank out his surroundings... but really; he had fallen asleep.

-xx-

The storm had raged on through the night and would have died down in the early hours before sunrise was due. There was at least a few hours before sunrise and the moon would make the light levels far more easier to see in and Hinata would wake with a small stretch, feeling her movements slightly constricted. She looks behind her groggily and then her face would burn red hot as she saw a peacefully sleeping Gaara who's face was half burried into the back of her neck. Their movements in sleep had caused them to fall to the side at some point and he ended up behind her and the arm which was around her side would now be their pillow. His other arm would be draped over her own arms in a sort of loose hug and she would prod her index fingers together again as she remained still while he slept. Not long after waking she would already be hot in the face at both the fact that they were in this position, and the fact that he's a cuddly sleeper which she found quite adorable and his face looks so attractive when he's peaceful like this. Finding herself staring she would look away and stare off into the semi dark room as her heart pounds so hard it could had burst from her chest. She's never woken up in a man's arms before, she didn't know just how to even feel about this.

She likes the feeling of this, but at the same time it was so sudden it left her mind spinning out of control at the confusing yet wonderful feeling of being held like this. His body felt invitingly warm but what would happen if he woke up while still in this position? She would try to slowly move from him, only to be held there as her movements made his free arm curl around her more and his face would press into the back of her shoulder which made her squeak slighttly. Her little noise woke him slightly and he would eye the room trying to remember where he was exactly, waking more when she would move away from him once she felt his arm loosen and he glanced over seeing her with her back to him which was very straight and he could notice her hands were doing that poking thing at a rather fast speed. Oh right... that's what happened... he sat up while pulling his coat on and tried to regain his senses, which didn't take long for he felt quite refreshed "I... sorry, that was probably weird for you waking up like that" he said, still slightly out of focus as he tried to wrap his head around it. He fell asleep? It had been so long since he had done that and it was always confusing to him whenever he did.

Hinata would try to get her words out but no sound came as her face burnt once more and her silence made Gaara look down slightly, thinking this was a bad thing. They would sit there like this for a few moments before she cleared her throat and took silent, deep breaths to calm herself enough to reply to him "I-I-I-I u-uh... i-it's o-o-okay. I-I um.. it's j-just n-new t-to me t-to w-wake u-up be-being so clo-close t-t-o a... t-to a guy" she choked out, cursing herself silently at letting that stutter ruin her sentence from coming out smoother. Gaara would observe her, the last time her stutter had gone this bad was when they almost ended up kissing because of a small slip during training. He would stand after a little while and pull the Gourd and backpack onto his back and walked out of the room "don't worry about it. If it helps... it was quite enjoyable" he said, walking down the corridor and towards the room they entered from which was now full of sand from the earlier storm. Hinata would burn even hotter in the face at hearing he enjoyed it and she would sit there fidgetting helplessly for the entire time he worked on moving the sand so they could leave.

Once she saw him vanish into the room she would quickly follow, stopping near the door and looked around the corner of the doorframe in a shy manner as she watched him lift his hands up to move the sand away, the moonlight starting to filter into the room. She would gaze up at his face when he turned to see if she had followed, seeing her shy stare as she looked at him in a way he had never seen before, temporarily forgetting there was still some sand overhead and it would fall onto him. There wasn't much sand but there was enough to collect on his shoulders and in his hair after the rest spilled off him, it was only the excess that had collected on the edge of the hole in the roof and had slipped down after his chakra stopped. He would hear Hinata make a quiet giggle and gives her a bashful look before standing on a sand platform, looking away and holding his hand out to her and she found it kind of cute even though she hesitated to accept his hand. She would step onto the platform and their hands would part, but what really made him want to melt was when she would boldly brush the sand from his hair after tiptoeing to reach and before he even knew what was around them they would be outside of the temple. She would be smiling in her cute shy way for the entire time that they'd walk back to the village while gaara would play that feeling over and over, the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair to remove pesky clumps of sand in such a caring way.

They would have shared few moments of conversation on the way back, but the silence was actually okay. There were only few times where it felt awkward and they would break the silence by just talking about what they'll do when they come back to the temple. Once they had reached the town, Gaara would have taken the papers and scrolls from her bag, giving it back to her before saying he needed to go to the excavating team and arrange for a group of them to come along as Hinata would go back to the inn quickly to bathe and have a fresh change of clothes before they would go back. Gaara found out that he dislikes seeing her shivering from the cold, and he also found out he wanted more time with them being side to side sharing warmth, or just side to side in general but how? He would worry she would end up taking it the wrong way if he was too upfront with things and that's something he really doesn't want... He felt odd, yet happy and he had no idea what it was exactly that made him feel like that. He didn't know the meaning of it... he may have read it in the book he was reading but honestly; feeling was far different to reading and he was clueless to the strange, yet wonderful, emotions that were growing in him. He would ponder on this while he walked back to the Kaze's building to prepare for the next temple visit, still feeling her warmth next to him, feeling her fingers brush sand from his hair, remembering the way she was watching him while he moved the sand from the room.

If he had to admit to anything right now, it would be the fact that he had no idea why he felt a little embarrassed from his slip up but that didn't matter too much considering he felt something nice from it in the end. Her touch was so gentle and caring as she made sure most of the sand was gone from his hair so he wasn't going to complain about feeling bashful at letting her gaze slip him up. Over at the Inn, Hinata would be brushing her hair; dealing with a pesky bunch of tangles once more and she started to think on how nice it would be if Gaara was there right now to help her get rid of the tangles, but that wouldn't happen this time so she just faught with the clump until all the knots were out. She remembered how his fingers felt as they press to the back of her head while removing the knots, how gentle it felt and just hours earlier... she wouldn't admit it right now but she liked being held like that. Before sleep, she remembered the way he stopped her from pulling away by pulling her back to his side and told her to relax even though his body went as rigid as hers did. She fidgets with the brush as she thought about it more closely; she knew what it felt like to be in love, although that wasn't the case with her and Gaara right now she had to admit to herself that she liked the way he acted whenever little moments got to his weak points.

She found it rather adorable when he got bashful, considering it wasn't very often he showed much emotion with his face and his smile! That memory made her cheeks warm up slightly, that warm, innocent and friendly smile he had given her made him look quite handsome and he probably didn't even know it. She was beginning to enjoy the sides of Gaara hardly anyone saw and it only made her more curious to what other sides he has, but right now wasn't the time to think about that; she instantly stood and focused on preparing for when he would come to get her for when they were to return to the temple.

-xx-

Near 10AM they would have left the village again, this time with a team of four excavators. This time, Gaara would have sheltered her from the sun most of the way as they walked side by side once more. Once they entered the temple they would have lead the team down to the floor with the large red metal door, waiting as they set up lights so the area could be seen perfectly and they had started securing the area so they could walk around without having to worry about falling through the boards before working on getting the heavy metal doors open after making sure the surrounding frame, walls, and ceiling wouldn't collapse. With a very loud groan of metal the doors would open slowly and Gaara would be the first to walk through them into the part where the stone staircase outlined the walls is; minty eyes scanning the surroundings and then the steps; which were actually broken half way down. the team would be already getting to work on a rope ladder to reach the bottom but Gaara stepped up on a sand platform, preferring to go on ahead.

He would glance back to Hinata who was watching while fidgeting, his calm look was all that she needed to know he was inviting her to go along with him and she would give a small sweet smile and step up next to him and he would take them both down to the bottom after a worker had given her a torch to carry. The further down they went the more of the cold would be felt, but the cold will tolerable for now since she'd be moving around and she would eye the area closely; the walls here were damp and looked grimey; maybe a water source was somewhere down here? It wasn't hot, so water wouldn't evaporate so it's possible she thought as they both step off the sand platform and start walking down a very long and very wide corridor which's ceiling was high up and almost arch shape, covered in old paintings that had faded from time and the elements, and also bats since there were several hanging from the ceiling staring at them. Down here they would hear the rodents squeaking as they run about, running away from the light of the torch as they head towards what looked like a door at the end of the corridor. There were many holes in the walls of the corridor, showing off parts of caves and they would hear the roar of small waterfalls and underground rivers as they got closer to said holes, they would take a moment to look out through the hole to see mostly bats everywhere and small tunnels that probably lead to bigger areas.

Not wishing to disturb the massive bat colony more, they move onwards towards what looks like a simple metal door which was half open. They would look at each other in thought when they reach the door then would slowly pull it more open to look inside. Inside here would be a very large room full of many tables and hundreds, possibly thousands, of bottles. As they step in they would see several skeletons sitting in chairs dotted about the room and Hinata would start to feel a little nervous; how did these people even die...? She would back up slightly and gasp slightly in surprise, almost dropping the torch, when she backed up into Gaara, who she thought was beside her. She looked up with a shy stare as he looks down at her calmly "are you okay?" he asks with concern and she would nod slowly before looking at the old skeletons "y-yeah... it's just... a little creepy" she said, not moving from where she was. He placed a hand on her shoulder to try and reasure her as he looks around from where they stood "the workers will follow us down here with lights, it might not seem so creepy when this room is fully lit" he said calmly, moving to her side and pulling her along with him by the shoulder, since his arm was lightly draped over her upper back with the one hand on the shoulder and she would walk along with slight hesitation. She wasn't scared, she just foundthe sight of the things in here a little unsettling...

They would walk around the tables, coming across containers with old and moldy dirt in them, maybe some kind of plant once grew in this...? Next to it there was a case by which hinata places the torch and gently starts to open; inside were papers in almost perfect condition with unreadable writing and sketches of different types of plants, leaves, flowers and seeds "that looks like herbal remedies" Gaara said, picking up a paper carefully and examining the drawings "the flower on this is actually grown at the green houses where the cactus is grown" he added, putting it back and closing the case while moving away from her as the workers would enter the room with the lights and the giant room would seen be more visible. There were over twenty tables full of all sorts of tools and bottles, beakers, test tubes and such while there was a large countertop stretching right around the back of the room full of pots full of old dirt, some having moss and fungi growing out of them while moss would have overran the other pots. Where Gaara and Hinata were standing there was a large metal cabinet full of folders, scrolls and so much more but papers that weren't sealed away were all too damaged by age and the damp in the air to even be readable anymore... touching them would probably make them fall apart because they were so fragile.

Gaara would tell the four men that came with them to examine, and bring back as many of the folders as they could. Anything intact enough, paper wise, would also be taken with them. Hinata would wander around the room by herself as she eyed the testing equipment half curious, half unsettled... Gaara would notice her nerves about it all and would soon walk to her and walk by her side "judging by the pots of dirt, I think maybe this used to be a medical plant growing room... possibly where they tested out for new medicines" he said "it's very possible. I've read about many places in old times would have underground areas like this where they test for new things, not all of the stories were exactly pleasant but I think this one's story is a friendly one" he added and Hinata would glance up at him before eyeing the tools, picking up a very rusted one that looked similar in shape to a scalpel "hopefully you're right" she said, almost a mumble "what i find odd is... why did they die in their seats?" she says thoughtfully, which would also make Gaara think... it's a good question "for people to die in their chairs like this with no signs of struggle... could be anything from a deadly heatwave to... well I wouldn't even know to be honest. Back in times of old, many things happened; with nothing currently known about this place it's very hard to determine it's history... when we go back I'll have to find whatever information I can find on known temples in the deserts history, hopefully I'll find something" he said

Hinata was going to reply but they would both turn when a worker started talking "there's a book for it somewhere in the library" the youngest one said, who looked around sixteen years old "i read it before but this place doesn't seem to be described in it... I could look around to see if they have anything else?" he offers and Gaara accepts the offer with a small, calm nod before eying the surroundings again. Another member of the team would examine a skeleton closely, trying to figure out what happened here but the bone was far too old to tell fully "maybe we could get some bones examined... might be able to figure out what went on" he said, this male was at least fifty, placing himself as the oldest. The other two are twenty and thirty, brothers, who were busy collecting samples from the pots along with some tools and bottles they thought would be useful to examine once back at the village. They would spend several hours here, mostly writing down details of their findings and mainly mapping out the areas in which they can access as they eventually, and slowly, made their ways back up to the upper floors. They would now be back at the entrance of the large red, metal doors and would be having a few moments to relax and think about their choice of actions for later visits.

Gaara would have walked down to the other lower floor with Hinata now that it could be seen and it looked like a grand hallway. The long corridor at the other end would hold a dirty, rusted bronze, double metal door with another dragon on it. It was open by a slight gap showing sand had spilled in which they decided to assume is the front entrance of the building. To the left and right were another pair of doorways but these doors weren't made of metal, the doors no longer there since they were in piles of rotten wood nearby. The brothers of the team would come down after being called and started to map the room and the corridors which both ended with blocks, both of which had caved in ceilings and were not passable unless all the sand from around the building itself was removed; which would come at a later date. Nearing nightfall, Gaara and Hinata had decided to leave the temple after the workers had convinced Gaara they would stay here and examine as much as they could before they returned as well and Gaara would have told them he'll have an extra team come immedietely with supplies such as food, water, and things to make their work easier. The sun was setting as he and Hinata walked across the desert and back towards Suna. He glances over to see what she was doing and she looked more relaxed than she did earlier.

"are you okay?" he asks, still slightly concerned about her unsure nature earlier and she would nod with a soft smile "I-I guess... th-thinking of h-how they could have died j-just unsettled me a little. I'll b-be okay" she said, seeming a little shier than usual but she was smiling so he didn't worry as he looked back to the path ahead of them. Over half way to Suna she would stop suddenly and stare at the sky in amazement after breaking from her thoughts and Gaara would stop to look at her questioningly before realising she was just looking at the masses of stars. He would wait while she gazes at the sky above and he found himself in a moment where she was alluring, but instead of a flashing moment like the last time this one was lingering. The way she stood; with a perfect back and posture, with the one hand lightly fisted on her chest with one foot slightly infront of the other. The way she was smiling; soft and pretty, while her eyes would almost reflect the light of the moon as her long hair blew gently in the soothing wind that was blowing over the desert. It truly is a sight to behold, and certainly one he'll have a had time forgetting, but he would move his gaze back up to the stars. He would look back to her only to find that she was looking at him, tilting her head questioningly with a small smile and he would feel himself almost smiling back but he would look away and start walking again, but not without her noticing.

She would give a light chuckle and catch up to him, walking right at his side as she tried to see his face which he was purposefully keeping at a slight angle which she found interesting. It was too dark to see any difference in face color but light enough to actually see their faces but she could have sworn she could see a smile on his face, but since he's keeping himself at a specific angle it was too hard to determine. Before she knew it, sand would have gripped her ankle and pulled her backwards, making her squeak loudly in surprise, but she wouldn't fall to the ground painfully for the sand would have made her fall more softer as he ran off ahead. Seeing this as a challenge she jumps to her feet and bolts after him, taking him by surprise at how fast she was and he would dodge just in time before she could tackle him and he would take a defencive posture, the same posture he took during their training sessions and she was very up for this random invitation. She would stand her ground and circle around him as he watched her closely, preparing for her attack but it seems this time she wasn't going to strike first, leaving him in the slightly awkward position of making the first move.

He would observe her closely for an opening before moving forewards and aiming a roundhouse kick towards her shoulder with impressive speed, but she would move with the leg to swiftly spread one leg backwards while bending the knee of the leg that moves forewards, aiming to strike back with her right hand which was stropped by his hand gripping on her wrist firmly and holding ti above her head. Her free hand would shoot foreward and try to get his chest, but that was also stopped by his other hand which gripped around near her elbow; leaving only inches of space between his chest and her hand and they would struggle against each others strength in this odd position as they push at each other in an almost futile attempt of iverpowering the other. Their position made it harder for them to do this with the sand beneath their feet shifting easily, but Hinata would drop suddenly and swing her feet around in attempt to trip him which almost works; causing him to stumble to the side as he avoids falling over which was very short lived before she would come up into his view suddenly, connecting her hands to his chest with enough force to send him flying off his feet, there was no chakra in her hands, thankfully. She watched his sand catch him and secure him on his feet and he would stare at her in slight shock at being bested so quickly.

He knew full well that if she used her chakra... he may be dead, or dying, right now but he was calm thanks to knowing she wasn't trying to kill him as he walks towards her slowly with a face heavy with concentration as she takes a defencive stance. She was unsure of what to make of his calm approach which seemed like he had no intentions on continuing but the concentration on his face at her every little movement told her otherwise and it put her on high defence. Once he got close enough she would try and deliver a highkick, springing her leg upwards but he would move back so her foot missed him by only centimetres and he would grab her ankle, pushing her backwards and her loud squeak of surprise as she fell to her backside made him chuckle slightly, finding this fun. Hinata would give a sort of pout which was quickly over powered by a determined look as she jumps back up and starts throwing kicks and punches at him which he blocked with slight difficulty. He would be taken off guard by her mimicking the first move he had made and would now find himself being pushed against as the hand that was nearest his face was touching to touch the tip of his nose. It had been agreed on that should that happen during training; she wins, and her strength right now felt far greater than it did during the start of the sudden session.

They would grunt lightly as they continue pushing against each other; her trying to go towards him and him trying to keep her from winning. Their struggle lasts for thirty minutes before they were now shoulder to shoulder still trying to fight against each other, both as determined as the other to win. He was keeping both of her hands away from his face while she would use her entire body to try and over power him, but he was pretty much doing the exact same thing and the balance was tipping slightly as she got closer and closer to his body, which was making his own defences drop more and more as he felt her warmth becoming more. He was now starting to move backwards as he continued to keep her hands from his face as his last attempt to stop her winning, but it only made him things worser for him as he looses his footing and falls backwards, earning another squeak of surprise from her as they both fall onto the ground heavily and slightly panting. The struggle didn't stop there though, for he was now criss crossing their arms above her head to keep on trying. Hinata would now have the advantage for a moment as she used her upper body to push down against his arms as she straddled the waistline to try and prevent him from getting back up, which she had greatly misjudged for she would feel herself being lifted into the air as he arched his back upwards and rolled, pinning her down with her arms either side of her head but she would keep trying.

Their position went unnoticed as they focused on each others hands and faces and she was evidently winning as her hands were now very slowly inching more and more to his face as she was sitting up more and more. Seeing that he was in a tough situation he would suddenly uncross her arms and force them to her side before throwing his arms around her in a sort of bear hug to keep her hands from reaching him, his head pinned to her shoulder as he faced the desert and not her neck and she would go rigid in his hold "now.. you can't... reach" he pants out, feeling victorious. Hinata would just go limp after realising she lost and huff, panting lightly along with him as they got their breaths back from the intense struggle, but he wasn't about to let go just yet... he both liked this and knew that if he let her go right now she would most likely get him when his guard was down. She couldn't move right now, she could only twist her wrists upwards, but once she felt him relax slightly she would tense up and try again; only to be stopped instantly with the hug tightening "we'll be here all night if you don't give up" he said, but she would chuckle slightly "same for you too" she said and then the struggle would start up all over again as she now used her LEGS to push her upper body against him once she managed to move said legs underneath her and it would force gaara to stand as well.

He would move his head back and watch her as both stare at each other with fully determined faces, which were both red from the closeness but the determination to win was outweighing their shyness right now. She would get one hand free and both their hands would shoot up into the air as he grabbed her much smaller hand and held it up, then the other hand came free and that too was held up. Now she would have a hard time since he held her hands up as far as his arms could go and she was tip toed due to it. They would stare at each other for several moments before she would give in "fine..." she mumbles, hoping to trick him but that didn't work either; he wasn't taking any chances this time. She would pout at him and squirm in his grip uselessly, almost thrashing which gave him a hard time keeping hold of her and her hands would come loose. He would bring his arms up to block his face defencively but would be caught of her to her hugging to his torso instead, this made him lose the first time but this time he won, even though he wasn't sure if he did right now considering he felt weak right now. He lowers his arms slightly to see her just hugging up to him with her head against his chest as her gaze trained on the desert in defeat and that look made him feel even weaker.

He was thankful his heart was already racing from their session or she would have heard it picking up pace quite quickly. The defeated look she was giving made him feel odd with a mixture of sad and his brow furrows slightly. He slowly draped his arms around hers, gently, in hopes it would get rid of that look. It worked but he was given a surprised stare instead as she looks up almost instantly and their gazes locked, she noticed he looks concerned but would just smile at him and he would respond with a small smile of his own before they part and start walking towards Suna again "I'm impressed at your strength, Hinata... but you need to improve a little" he said, making her blush and prod her finger together at hearing him say he's impressed by her "I-I'll do m-my b-best" she stuttered out, but she sounded confident enough. They would chat lightly as they walk back, side by side and enjoying each other's company, but parted ways once they reach the village and when he walked with her to the inn. During that night he would have arranged another team to go to the temple with supplies and such while he wandered to the library to see if he could find anything about what the building could possibly be, but found nothing so it left him to wait for the young teen who offered to find something for him. Once he returned to the Kaze's building he would be greated by one of the men who were working on securing the cave system that was found beneath the village.

The news he was given told him that they should have the place secure enough to venture without worry by the end of the month, which is almost a week away; also the half way marker on Hinata's stay here... The worker had said there were few corridors but plenty of crystals clustered onto the walls and one part in particular was hard to get to but held a crystal clear pool of water and various gems and minerals clinging to the walls. When the place was secure, only half of the place would be veiwable since they had far more work to do before the entire cave system was safe. After that talk was done the worker left to return home and to bed, leaving Gaara alone in his office to sign papers for a while before he decided to retire to his room, bathe, change and sit on the couch to read a little more of that book. Half way through reading Chapter 9, he stopped and bookmarked, putting the book aside and rubbing his temples. He hadn't reached the part where the characters fall madly in love but he was reading the parts which lead up to it... right now his mind was focused on their random training session though. He was trying to piece together on just how close their bodies were during their struggle, he felt her muscle pushing to his and felt how her joints moved, every single muscle in her arms moving and her upper torso pressing firmly into his. He stood and walked to the large double door windows and stepped out onto the balcony to watch the night sky as he tried to focus on something else. No matter how odd it felt, he certainly enjoyed being that close to her tonight.

Meanwhile at the inn, Hinata would be brushing her hair after just dressing from drying off after a relaxing bathe to soak her aching muscles. She would watch out the window and to the stars while she ran the brush through her, this time, not so knotty hair as she let her mind wander. She was wondering how things back home were, how was Sakura and Sasuke? She could tell something was up between them long before Naruto even started to realise it, and she certainly could tell that Ino was trying to get in on the juicy information as well, being just as determined to find out actually. Hinata smiles slightly as she thinks back on how the pair would push at them, wanting to desperately know but only to be rejected any information when Sakura and Sasuke would just walk off without a word. She would eventually step out onto the balcony the room has and gaze up at the sky fully, finding it odd on how her thoughts of home were not mainly focussing on the spikey haired, hyperactive ninja, not even becoming shy or rosey cheeked by even thinking about how he was doing... that was new she thought, maybe the time she spent thinking on how she could figure Gaara out was pulling her away from her feelings, or maybe she was just getting over it? She didn't quite understand it. She ponders to herself, feeling confused right now as she shook her head slightly and walked back into the room, closing the doors gently and closing the curtains, walking over to the bed.

She stretches slightly before crawling onto it and laying down as she tries to just get some sleep instead of giving herself a headache from thinking. She lay there on her back, watching the ceiling as her thoughts think about todays training session. She knew their bodies were extremely close during their struggle, feeling just how strong his body is, although they matched in strength for that session she had to admire the determination on his face, that determined stare of his eyes which reflected her own... like before it made him look quite handsome, and the hug that made her lose... it felt so nice even though he used her moves against her to win, but she actually liked that. She enjoyed how close they had gotten and the session was just what she needed considering there hadn't been much training time since she's been here and it gave her a chance to understand the different sides of him more. She remembered he looks slender under that coat, but it was dark at the time she she may be wrong in her guess.. just what DOES he look like under there anyway? The strength he showed her today made her curious on how he's built, which made her more confused as to why she's even thinking that. She would shake her head again and smile to herself some at how silly her random thought felt then turn to her side to get comfy. She would have to find different ways to win next time, but for now... she felt tired and her body was starting to drift off into sleep.

-xx-

Hinata had found out the next morning that for the next three days Gaara would be busy mainly signing papers, as usual... in this time she would join in in his office as normal and just read while he worked. The main things of interest during these three days were that the teams with the temple had found out the building is impressively large and there were many rooms there just like the one at the lowest level, they believe that the temple may actually be a form of hospital that grew medicines within the same building, thought to be this due to findings of rooms full of beds in rows with several skeletons per room but there would be nothing stating it was actually a hospital; there were no signs of any medical machines or such. They said that they think there may be an ancient village burried deep under the sand and a full excavation date was to be set some time at the middle of next year, until then small teams would continue to map out whatever they could and examine as much as they could with the areas that they can currently get to. These three days were boring more than anything, but they found enjoyment in just being around each other even if it was in mostly silence.

On the fourth day, Gaara still had remaining papers to deal with. Hinata had said she wanted to go to the market that morning, meaning she didn't join him in his office for very long. Gaara would quickly start missing the company, finding it odd after the many days she had joined him and he would get the strong urge to just leave the papers until later, go out and find her so he could enjoy her company but he knew the papers were important so he would force himself to concentrate on them again, working a little faster so he could get them over and done with, he will be finished within the hour. Hinata would also find herself missing the company as she walked the streets alone, browsing the market in silence and her eyes would fall on a leather bracelet that was braided with 3 straps and thin slithers of mother of pearl shell as little charms were adorning the straps. They were only three and they looked very pretty in her eyes, and the best part is that she could afford them and still have money to spare so she purchased all three before putting them in her pocket in the silky bag they were put in before wandering off through the area, eyes gazing over this and that in an almost bored expression.

She would have decided to roam around further than the market this time, it would be the first chance she got to have a look at the other areas of the town but whether or not it would be entertaining for her was another story. After an hour she turns down a street where the bars and clubs were, not knowing that this was a rather unfriendly part of the neighbourhood but before she could turn and leave, realising this area was not exactly the best place to explore, a man nearby would holler nearby "JEEEEEEE WOW look at THAT!" the drunken slob would be staring at her in a disgustingly disturbing way and it made her mind put her on high guard as he an his equally as drunk friend watch her. This was what the remains of a heavy night and early morning drinking looked like, and it looked very unappealing to her as she backed away, making sure she could see their hands at all times as they chuckle at her "heeeey come on, don't be afraid of us. We only wanna be your friend" the second male said, standing with wobbling legs as he staggered over slowly along with the first male who called out "yeah, and I want a piece of what's under that top too hehehe" one said, both cackling lowly with each other as they stumbled closer and closer.

Hinata would grit her teeth and cover her chest with her arms with a furious blush growing on her face, chakra building up slowly in the palms of her hands as she waits to strike should they attempt to touch her while she continued to walk backwards. "aww come on mousey, let us just have a peek will ya?" the smaller one spoke, still staggering badly while his taller and more sturdy friend would smirk darkly at her "yeah, so how about you just play nice and we'll play nice" the taller male said, going to grab her but instead found himself being thrown her her shoulders, now having almost seering pain in his arm as she blocked off several chakra points in the process. He would yell and hold his arm in pain while his shorter friend backed up slightly in surprise before aiming to grab her as well "now now mousey, don't be like that" he said, Hinata squeaked loudly when the taller male grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms to her side but she would squirm violently and use the males body to bring her legs up and kick the smaller male away before planting her feet firmly to the ground and struggling against the taller male.

He would grunt and hold on as tight as he could which wasn't moving very well due to being highly intoxicated on alcohol and his breath turned her stomach, forcing her to struggle more. She would twist the moment the grip loosened and aim to thrust her palm straight at his chest. Her hand would almost touch before the body was thrown away from her into the wall nearby, knocking the man out and a man walked and stand in front of her, crossing their arms as they glare down on the smaller male. Hinata would almost dive for the unconcious man before seeing they were beat, turning to glare at whoever took away her target but only saw Gaara's back, then seeing the sand form a shell around her to protect her in case the unconcious male woke and tried again. Her anger vanished instantly and was replaced with a confusing feeling as she saw the side of his face over his shoulder and wow... did he look very angry. His posture told that he wasn't going to back down either as the smaller male stared then huffed "aw jee come on man, all I want is a peek of what's under that top!" the drunkard compains, stumbling forewards slightly "who cares what's under there...? That's for her to know, and the lucky man who will be hers, not yours. You're a disgusting slob that has no right to even see any part of her that's covered. If you even hope for a chance, you'll have to get through me first" Gaara stated, ice lacing every word he spoke as he glared down on the man. The tone was quite frightening and the other male was clearly far too drunk to even know who was even standing in front of him right now.

"aye alrigh' then! BRING IT ON, RED!" the drunkard yells, running forewards but only being flung back by a slap with the sand. The man grunts and staggered back to his feet and tried again, yelling out in frustration as he kept being thrown back. After five minutes of trying and failing the man pants and stared, smirking "ohohoho I see... Red wants that plump looking chest all for himself" he stated, chuckling as Hinata turns red and covered her chest, making a sound of both discomfort and anger, but her eyes train on Gaara as he walked forewards and delivered a punch into the mans face with enough force to crack the jaw and nose bone. The male would be unconcious in an instant, then a groan came from the taller male as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head "why you... son of a... er.. uh" he started, but luckily for him he wasn't as drunk as his smaller friend and instantly realises who was now glaring icy death at him, making the man lose all color in his face as he cowered away and didn't even bother attempting to try and get near Hinata. He would slowly stand and walk around them, giving a very wide birth so that he could grab his unconcious friend; dragging him away in defeat and fright. Gaara's eyes on him didn't help with the fright, considering he was watching every single move he made until he was completely out of view.

His attention was broken and a much softer gaze trained on Hinata when she took his hand, having taken the drape from he belt and folded it enough so that she could cover the grazes on his knuckles. Not even he had realised he hit so hard that his knuckles had already started to bruise as she gently covered them "are you okay...?" he asks, and she just nods silently, busy wrapping his hand gently... she seems a little shaken. He knew she could have dealt with them on her own, those men deserve a beating off her but from the moment he saw the sight he couldn't stop himself. Something about seeing them slobbering over her like that sparked instant anger within him, and he only found her due to the pained yell the taller man had given out which he heard from up to ten streets away. Despite the fact that she knew she could have handled the men... the way they looked at her, the way they TALKED to her... it made her very nervous and a little more self concious. Gaara would furrow his brow in concern, ignoring the throbbing in his hand as he dipped his head down slightly to try and get her attention. It worked and she looked up at him with an unsettled look "... don't let them get to you" he said, the sand dome vanishing from around her once he felt it was safe enough.

"it doesn't matter what's under there, what matters is that you're you" he added, moving from her and walking away from the street, pulling her along gently by placing a hand on her shoulder to make her follow before he would let his arm and hand hang calmly at his side once she was walking without hesitance. She would be be covering her chest slightly as they walk, but with a light rosey blush due to his words, and he would notice that those men's words had gotten to her far more than he could understand but he was certainly going to try "is... there anything I can do to help calm you?" he asks and she would glance up for a moment before watching her feet again as they walk "I-I j-just... w-want to f-f-orget... th-that happened..." she mumbles, seeming to clam up more and it made him even more concerned as he tried to think of ways to keep her mind distracted, then he would think on his his choices would be the best choices considering her current mood but he guesses it's better to try and distract her rather than just remain silent... without thinking twice about it, he would turn and suddenly pick her up, standing on a sand platform and lifting them away from the street while a dome appears over them to protect her from the direct sunlight.

The action earned a cute squeak and a little squirm, but she would soon go still and prod her index fingers together as she looked up at him shyly. He was holding her bridal style, like before... but this time she was fully awake instead of in and out of sleep and she felt weightless while he held her. He didn't look at her as he tries to find something of interest that they could go to, and to hopefully keep her mind off of those slobs and she found herself staring. She had noticed that he's worried about her right now and was trying to figure out how he could help her, even though he wasn't having any luck on finding something right now. She was so transfixed with wonder that she hadn't even noticed that they weren't in the village, nor did she notice that he had started walking, neither was he looking at her as his eyes focus on everything ahead of him. They must have walked like this for a while, not even keeping track of time, before him stopping made her come back to reality and she glanced away shyly when he places her on her feet and let's the front of the sand dome crumble to reveal a small oasis with a single tree and some cactus growing around it with colorful flowers growing on the tops. The surrounding area looked like high mountains which created a sort of bowl which blocked out a lot of sun, keeping the area mostly shaded which allowed the large body of water to remain.

Hinata would stare at the sight curiously then looks up, seeing that the sun was now vanishing over the side of the mountain like rocks, signalling it was gone noon which made her look up at him in question. Had he really walked for all that time just to find something to distract her with...? He would glance down to her with the same worried expression, letting all of the dome vanish "will this place help?" he asks, hoping it will help... he found out that he highly disliked seeing her clam up the way she had done several hours earlier. Hinata would blush lightly and look down, prodding her fingers together again and toeing the ground lightly "Gaara... how long have you been walking...?" she asks, almost mumbling it and he thinks "I'mnot quite sure... I just thought maybe there'd be something out here that might help get your mind off things" he said "I wasn't keeping track on time, right now my only concern is making sure you don't clam up more..." he added and she would smile some, liking how caring he is "I... y-yes. I-it's perfect" she said, turning away shyly and sitting at the edge where the water would be just inches away, not quite reaching the edge fully. Gaara would relax slightly and place his Gourd aside so he could sit next to her, trying to think of more ways to keep her mind completely off those men even though he had already succeded in doing so.

Hinata would watch the water as it reflects them, seeing that he was still thinking as he rests his arms and chin on a single knee while the other leg was lazily crossed under and a face full of concentration while she gave a small shy smile. Walking for all those hours without even counting the time, to find her something to be distracted with? That's actually quite sweet, she thought, and it was working brilliantly as she eyes the beautiful area, sat there hugging both legs to her chest as she thinks to herself on how peaceful it is here. She would shift slightly to remove her sandals and dipped her feet into the cool water, which was welcoming since the heat was still present around them and she would lean back on her hands slightly as she enjoys the soothing water reach up to just under her knees while she watched his reflection again. She noticed that the drape she wrapped his hand up in looked a little bloodied, the stress from her body weight while he carried her would have made his grazed knuckles bleed and she would slowly reach over to touch, concerned. Gaara's attention would be broken from his thoughts as he glanced at her worried face then to where her hand was reaching "I'm alright" he said, causing her to jump slightly and move her hand away as she fidgets, she had thought he was still lost to thought. She would now be staring into the water with a slightly embarrassed face but this time it looked kind of cute, making him gain a soft expression as he watched her.

He unwraps his hand and placed it into the water to wash the blood off, then tries to wash the blood out of the drape, which really didn't work too well for him... he sighs "I'll have this washed for you when we go back" he said, eyeing his bruised knuckles which were slightly swollen from the bone breaking punch even though his bones were undamaged, thankfully. The throbbing pain of his hand didn't bother him, he had become so used to pain in the past that now it hardly even made him notice but he did notice her take the cold, wet drape from him and instantly started to wrap his hand again "y-you should k-keep it covered... n-now that it's cold i-it should h-help bring the sw-swelling down a little" she said, leaving him almost completely off guard to just about anything as he observes her in awe at her caring nature and her touch was so tender it didn't even hurt when her fingers grazed over the bruising or when she was wrapping his hand again. He would give her a warm smile, the same one that she found attractive and her cheeks flush red and she looks away shyly, prodding her fingers together again. He felt a little confused but found it amusing, there goes that extreme shyness again... but why over a smile? Was it really that special or something? He didn't understand why it made her go so bashful, nor why he kind of enjoyed it when she did that.

He found himself wanting to hold her to him like they had that night where they shared warmth, but he was resisting for he didn't know if it would be a good choice to make right now as she stared into the water in that adorable and super shy way. He felt much more relaxed now knowing that her mind was taken off of earlier, but his attention was quickly turned to her when she slipped into the water fully, helping herself cool down and to also distract herself. Gaara thought it was odd, considering she wasn't wearing any swimming clothes and he tilts his head very slightly in question as she watched him with only a pale pink hue covering her face "wouldn't it be better to swim when you wear the proper clothing? That's what I've always been told..." he said and she would give a little smile, a little amused at his innocent curiosity "n-not really. i-it doesn't matter a-as long as i-it cools you down" said "wh-why not join in?" she asks and Gaara would sort of move away from the edge by a little "I'm not much of a swimmer..." he said, watching her calmly "i-it's not very deep out th-this far" she said, trying to convince him to join her in the soothing waters, wondering if he's just self concious considering he'd most likely have to remove his coat if he joined her.

Gaara did feel slightly self concious, but he was mostly just thinking on what the actual point of going into the water really was and it made him quite curious. he would stare into her innocent eyes as she stared back with the look that was borderline begging and he felt almost powerless to it. Twitching slightly as he felt his chest tighten for a moment he sighs and gave in "fine" he mumbles, earning a light chuckle of success from Hinata as he removed his sandals and then his coat before slipping into the water, looking quite nervous and almost child like as he looked like he was clamming up slightly. Hinata would find it quite adorable but the moment would be short lived as she moved over and started pulling him into the deeper water where the water was level to his shoulders, and due to her being shorter she would have to tread the water slightly to keep her head above the water as she watched his face make a rather shy expression as he tried to figure out what exactly they're supposed to be even doing right now and she would giggle slightly, swimming small circles around him as he watched her "okay so... now what...?" he asks and she would smile as she thought "well, just... swim a-and h-have fun..?" she suggests, not quite knowing what they could do either.

She had realised that he wasn't as thin as she had thought, he's slender but a little over the avarage athletic build, having very broad shoulders and a slightly bulky body, but not too bulky. The torso was of perfect muscle which would be there due to having carried that heavy Gourd around most of the time and it proved to her how he was so strong. She has a lot of strength, but her body didn't show her muscle as well as his showed and it was easily seen through the close fit, white vest. She wasn't exactly staring at him, for she could see easily enough anyway but she wasn't very interested in what his body looks like... she was far too used to seeing torso's during the summers in Konoha, and seeing many more here in Suna so honestly, it didn't interest her. What interests her is how he's not bulkier given the actual weight of the Gourd, but for now she had to focus on bringing him out of his shell a little since he still looks quite uncomfortable in the water. She grips his wrists gently and pulled him deeper until he had to tread the water like she was and she would smile some at his behaviour while he stared at her in confusion, she could tell this was something he's probably never really done much of and she wanted to just enjoy some time with him as they bond, even if it's resulting in him looking so very adorable with his slightly clammed up mood but not so clammed up that he wouldn't allow her to pull him around in the water while they use mostly their legs to keep them moving.

He will give her his trust as she guides him around, keeping their gazes locked so he could keep focus on her and not his surroundings as she gives him a half shy smile and gaze in which she notices he seems powerless to. She pulls him out to the middle of the small Oasis and let's him go so he had no choice but to tread the water on his own, which seems to make him more aware of his surroundings and he would now watch her very closely as she swam circles around him once more, quickly diving under and away from him when he turns in attempt to grab her. His brow furrows and he watched her before diving down after her, following her down to the bottom but before he could catch her she would have kicked off from the bottom and back up to the surface, and since he wasn't as used to swimming as she was his movements were quite sluggish; giving her the perfect chance to tease him. Every time he even got close she would dive away and it would only challenge him more to get to her and she could see the determined look on his face once more. She would give a small smile and head for the shallower parts of the water, trying to get to the edge and jump out before he could win; in which she fails doing so.

She squeaks out when she felt his hands grab her sides and pull her back in before she could reach shallow enough water, making her cheeks turn slightly red at feeling his hands on her bare sides, since she was wearing another desert set, and she would squirm to try and get away from the strong and firm, yet surprisingly gentle, grip and she would have fun doing so since he only made it harder for her by wrapping his arms around her belly area and lift her up as she squirms, making it quite difficult for her to get free as he makes sure her feet can't touch the ground nor the top of the water as he struggles due to her relentless squirming "Gaara! Let go!" she whined, wanting to run, but clearly finding it fun so he only held on tighter in response as he stepped around carefully to try and prevent himself from falling backwards. He wouldn't expect what was about to happen next when she stops for a few moments to catch her breath before suddenly twisting herself , his face would now be pressed into her stomach as she tried to get free once more with the help of having his shoulders to use while her legs lock around his torso. Gaara wouldn't realise the situation until she had managed to squirm up enough so that her chin rests at the belt of her shorts and he would instantly let her go and she would take this chance to jump away from him.

She lands on the ledge and smiles in victory, even if she wasn't aiming, not knew, that the position he was put in was quite an awkward one. She thought his light blush was of embarrassment from losing when it's really because of how close his face was to her lowers. Like all, he knew of the sexual act and the things that came with it, but he wasn;t exactly going to go looking for it with just anyone either. Hinata would give a small giggle and watched the sky as he remained stubbornly awkward, just standing in the water doing nothing but being a little red in the face. He furrows his brow and took this chance to jump forewards and grab her while she was distracted, making her almost scream in surprise as he threw her into the deeper water and crossed his arms, watching her surface and stare at him in shock but she would then smile and chuckle as he continued to give off that bashful behaviour. He would sit and bring his knees up as he rests his crossed arms over them and hides most of his face behind them as he watched her, sighing lightly to himself as he starts to calm his nerves down. She would swim over and wades through the water untill she was able to climb out and sat next to him "I win" she said with such an innocent expression.

"yes... I guess you have. You might not be so lucky next time" Gaara replies, observing her as she watches the sky again with that soft, pretty smile that he's began to like lately. It made her look alluring and he found it both weird yet interesting on why that was... even the way she would act when she went very shy took his interest, or moments where she'd watch him with such curiosity, it had woken many curiosities of his emotions and mind and he would know that it was making him do things he thought he would never, ever, do... yet it felt so right at the same time while mixed with hesitation and a warmth he couldn't describe. Hinata would notice him staring with a confused look and tilts her head slightly in question "what's wrong?" she asks and he would look at the water "I'm not quite sure, I don't know how to describe it. I'm feeling a little drained, but full of energy at the same time and it's... confusing to me" he said. Hinata would observe him, thinking he looked a little vulnerable while giving that expression while with his current body position and language "have you felt like that before?" she asks, concern finding its way into her voice "no. I've never done things like this before either so it's probably just the effects of something new and exciting" he replies with.

Hinata would fidget for a few moments while she thought, but found no possible answers to his situation and justmoved to sit up against him; side by side. She didn;t know if it would help him or not, she just did it without thinking about it fully and she would now be prodding her index fingers together while staring at her lap with a small shy smile, but only because she could see their reflection and he was looking at her "w-well... I f-find that i-it's b-better to just k-keep your m-mind b-busy and d-distracted" she said, trying to at least help him since he helped her today. Even if she still felt a little self concious from it, being in his company was helping keep her mind off the frustrating thought of those slobs touching her. Gaara's case, being much different, would instead be being distracted by the very thing that was making him feel odd like this yet strangely it helped in peculiar ways. He just gives a small, soft sigh and watched the sky silently, slipping an arm around her shoulders which made her tense slightly just like before but she would calm down faster this time, leaning into him slightly and just enjoying the moment while the still warm area dried their clothes. It was still warm enough so that they'd be dry before nightfall, but not so warm that being close like this didn't bring unwelcoming heat, it is a pleasant warmth.

They sat here like this for a few hours, mainly talking about what sort of things they found interesting; Hinata found out Gaara found many things interesting, but never really had the chance to really explore most of those things while Gaara found out that Hinata had always wanted to be more confident in herself, like Sakura and Ino were, but what touched her that moment was when Gaara told her that there is nothing wrong with her the way she is, even if she became so shy at times that it proved difficult for her to talk. If anyone liked that about her, she knew that he certainly did; he told her that he found the way she acts to be very interesting, yet had no idea how to figure it out slowly and she felt it tug at her as she listened to his words. Just knowing that he likes the way she acts was enough to make her feel warm inside, and found it nice that he was curious about her, yet she didn't understand it fully considering he was very confused about himself and had no explanation to his curiosity in her... it left her at a bit of a dead end in her mind as she tries to help him figure it out with no success. They sat there until the sun had started to set before standing, gathering their things, then walked back to the village. The rest of the night they hardly said a word to each other, only saying a goodnight when they parted at the inn.

-xx-

The very next day, Hinata would not have had a chance to spend time with Gaara. She was told that he was very busy today due to having a meeting to attend and would not be back until evening, which left Hinata to sit in the inn all day reading. At some point she had stopped reading and started to think about yesterday's events... the things he said was very sweet, she thought. She liked it when people liked her the way she was, even if she wanted more confidence but she wanted more confidence so that she could actually speak her mind completely without becoming bashful when it came to speaking about more personal things, or when it came to talking to someone she has feelings for. She sighs to herself as she watched the sky from the balcony, she felt so lonely right now.. what could she do to entertain herself? She has two hours left before evening, and possibly even longer considering she knew meetings could sometimes go on longer than expected. She remembers that the library wasn't far from the inn, so she decided to leave and walk to it.

She steps inside the quiet building and silently walks around the different sections, wondering what sort of genre she should look at. She would come across an area with comfortable looking seats and random books on tables, seeing it's empty she sits in one of the chairs and looks through the different books that were there, reading through each one before she found one for types of places of the the wilderness has, it took her a few hours of reading through the random books before she found this one. Although she has seen many places of interest during her travels with work, there were still many more she had never seen; opening the book and looking through the selection of places and scenery she came across a forest area which held many waterfalls with a beautiful lake which is shadowed by a cliff like mountainside from which the waterfalls fall from. She read through the text on the pages, thinking of how nice it would be to see that place with her own eyes. She knows of similar places like this, but they weren't all as nice as the pictures in the book; only one place could rival the beauty of this one but that was a several day walk from Konoha. Another interesting thing she saw was the beaches that surround the continent and there was one that looked very beautiful and it was located slightly lower than the border of where the desert starts. Her eyes would examine every picture with great interest, having to suddenly cover her mouth to muffle a surprised sound when someone spoke behind her, almost scaring her from her seat.

"they have a great inn there. It's not a very big place, just a small town with a few shops and an inn for people passing through. That beach is about a two hour walk away from there" Gaara's voice said, and he sounded a little amused at her reaction and he definitely looked amused when she stared at him with a mixture of surprise and annoyance before turning red and looking away in embarrassment and which made Gaara almost smile. It was evening already and it looks like the meeting had finished slightly earlier than expected, which had given Gaara almost an hour of looking for her with half of that time being him asking random villagers, who were sat around doing nothing, if they had seen her. He would watch her as he waits for her to finish having her moment while sitting in the chair next to her, but his observing only made her clam up more and she was now prodding her index fingers together "... wouldn't you rather do something else instead of being bashful?" he asks her after several moments and she would fidget a little more "I-I u-uhh... yes.." she mumbled, putting the book aside and standing almost instantly. Knowing that she knew that he found her quite interesting, he felt a little more confident around her today even though this was the first time today they got to even talk. He stands and gives a small smile as he walks off ahead, knowing she would be at his side within seconds as he leaves the building with her.

"wh-where are w-we g-going?" she asks, still giving off that embarrassed behaviour yet this time it was slightly different than the last time, and he had noticed it "I'm not sure. Sunset is soon, so there isn't much we can really do around the village once it's dark. I have some things I need to finish off tonight..." he said, thinking "I don't want you being bored just sitting there reading all the time while I work, I know you say you don't mind but I don't think it's fair that you're waiting on me all the time like that... so let's do something you want to do before I do what I need to do" he added and she would gaze up at him shyly before looking around and thinking "u-um... I... u-uh I-I u-usually just watch th-the sun set wh-when I have n-nothing to at all to d-do" she stuttered out, clearly trying not to look so awkward and it gave her some rather interesting body movements as she fidgets "well... then let's do that, the roof of my office will have a good view" he replied with "I don't watch the sun setting very often, so I guess I'll join you for that this time" he added, stopping at the Kaze's building and offered his hand to her as he steps up onto a sand platform. She gave him a shy glance before accepting his hand, feeling him pull her up onto the platform before he took them to the highest part of the building. She found his hand to be very gentle with it's firm grip, the much larger hand making her own hands look so fragile and small.

She felt that tug again, the one that made her feel warm but she wouldn't have time to ponder on it before she felt her feet touching the roof and his hand would vanish from hers. She would look around at the impressive view she has up here as Gaara sat down nearby, watching her look at the scenery with great interest in her eyes, even more interest when those beautiful, lavender eyes fell on the desert, seeing the gorgeous blue sky turning pink with a slightly gold tint nearing the horizon as the golden sun had began to set. His eyes watch the setting sun as well for a few moments before finding that his gaze had turned back to her; her eyes looked like they were almost glittering in the beautiful light and it almost had him completely powerless once more. He didn't even notice that she had caught him staring at her in complete awe and she had turned rather red in the face with her fingers prodding each other again, but she had realised he seemed lost to the world right now and sat before looking away shyly, pushing a long strand of hair from her face to behind her ear gently and she found herself kind of liking it, she had not seen a man look at her in such a way before. By the time Gaara had realised he was even staring their gazes met and he would look away in that bashful manner she had become to like, she thought it was cute in a way.

She would shift from her spot silently and sit back to back with him, feeling him tense slightly but he would quickly relax when their backs pressed against each other gently and they would watch the darkening sky in silence, enjoying each others warmth as the cold night air made itself known. They had no idea how long they had stayed there like this, silently star gazing in a non awkward atmosphere, before Hinata had stood, saying she was getting tired which made Gaara rise with her and take her back to the inn.

-xx-

The next day, Gaara would have been busy in another meeting... this time he was there until late at night, but he had made some time to at least bring her belt drape to her which was clean now. He would have spent time with her for an hour that night as they spoke about how boring their days went. Hinata had found out that the next day he would be busy until evening since he had to go and look at the cave that was found, only to make sure it was safe for viewing in his own eyes and she seemed excited for a possible chance to see it after hearing interesting things while also saddened at the fact she couldn't go along with him the first time. When the evening of the next day arrived she found out that she would have to wait even longer to see the cave system and it's interesting beauties, being told that he felt that the people working to make sure it was secure in unstable placed needed to do more work before he would even attempt to take Hinata down there or even let the villagers view it as an attraction. Hinata was alright with this of course, after all; safety came first with things so she'd be patient, but what really bugged her was that over the next week she was mostly alone... Gaara had been very busy with that of meetings and everything else piling on top of that and he too was beginning to feel annoyed at being dragged away from time with her.

He would be sat in his office six days later signing the last of the papers after leaving the final meeting for that week. Whenever he had time to see her and he guessed she was asleep, since she didn't answer and only heard sleep talk like mumbles in the backround, which sucks but he wasn't about to disturb her when she was asleep. Only one night out of the six did he have a chance to actually talk to her, but that night she had almost gotten into bed when he arrived which made the visit short even though she had decided to go to sleep at an earlier time that night. He had noticed that she looked incredibally stressed as well and she hardly looked him in the eye which worried him... was she mad or something? He hoped that wasn't the case... Hinata had been thinking herself sleepless, her mind kept replaying their moments in her dreams but with odd twists on how the rest of the day went during those events. She had often woken in the early hours with confusion and only once woke with a burning face when she had a rather peculiar dream of them sharing a kiss which actually woke her that very morning. She spent most of the day sitting there and staring at the ceiling in thought, she knew this feeling well... but why was she feeling it for him now? He had been so sweet to her during their time together without Tempari, Kankuro and Shikamaru getting involved.

She enjoyed the moments they spent sharing warmth in the cold night, him giving up his own warmth for her that first night, him offering his hand to her, even smiling... she couldn't help but smile and turn rosey cheeked at the thoughts as she sat there on the inn bed on her own, watching the sun set since she was facing the balcony and it made her think of that night where they watched it together, the thought of him watching her the way he had watched her made her face become warmer and warmer, turning into a furious red when she remembered the dream she woke to that day; they were on the roof of his office watching the sun set with the same awed gaze coming from him but only in her dream they were shoulder to shoulder instead of an extra person's body in distance away from each other like they were on the actual night. In her dream she had been less shy, actually being the first to initiate the kiss on him but he would have taken over and become the one to lead it before everything would have faded into the ceiling of the inn when she finally woke. She sighs to herself as she watched her feet while prodding her index fingers together and thought to herself; would that happen if she were to do that? She knew in herself that she would be too shy to just do something as bold as that, knowing she would make a fool of herself if he rejected her and that made her toe the ground slightly before her eyes turn to the door for a few moments before deciding to stand and leave; maybe a walk might help her clear her head a little but found her feet would have walked her to the Kaze's building.

Gaara, slumped in his office chair, had read for an hour after he finished signing papers. He read to the end of chapter 9 and had put the book away for another day as he rests his elbows on his desk and rubs his temples. These passed six days had been far more stressful than the last time he had been this busy, being unable to get away from his work did not help and whenever he was free Hinata was usually asleep which would make him come back to his office to finish off whatever things he needed done. Tonight he had nothing else to get done, he was work free right now and his mind wasn't on finding her company at the moment, it was consuming his concentration as he tried to wrap his mind around what was actually going on with him. After reading through the chapter he had realised many things and he had no idea whether to be excited or scared... excited at the fact he was feeling something new or scared at the fact he had no idea on how to even explain it... or if Hinata would accept it. Was he even bold enough to say something like this? Surely it would make things change if he were to say something and she didn't accept it, or so he thought anyway. He had no idea how she felt, or what she was thinking, nor how she would even act if someone even confronted her in such a way.

To add to his stress, tomorrow he would be able to take her into the caves as he had promised and they'd be completely alone down there with no one around to bother them. He felt a strong urge to say something, maybe it could get the weight off his chest but at the same time he hesitated on the thought for it may only add more to the heavy feeling and he'd rather not have things between them become so awkward they wouldn't feel comfortable near each other. He sits back and sighs. If he knew how she felt it would make it easier for him, but he wasn't about to just ask her that all of a sudden neither did he knew he'd find out more on the situation tonight as his eyes look to the door. He heard voices of the assistant trying to turn someone away while stating that Gaara is too busy for guests. It made him stand and leave the room, walking off down the corridor and towards the stairs. The closer he got he could hear Hinata still trying to convince the assistant to let her pass but before the assistant could deny her again he would instantly go silent when Gaara walks passed him while gently placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder to turn her in the direction he was now walking which made her follow. She looked up at him questioningly at his unusual silence "u-um... Gaara.. a-are you o-okay?" she asks shyly and he would gaze at her calmly "yes... I just have a lot on my mind right now" he said, looking at the path ahead "sorry for my silence... Hinata, I'd like to request a training session if you're up for that"

Hinata gave a smile "it's okay.. a-and y-yeah, I'm up f-for that" came her reply and he hadnoticed she was acting a lot more shy this time than she had the last time, which interested him "you seem nervous, what's wrong?" he asks and she would start prodding her fingers together while watching her feet as they turn down the path that will bring them to the training field. Gaara would glance and observes her as she tries to think of words to say but she only came out with "y-y-yeah I'm fine. I-I just g-get l-like th-this sometimes..." she lied, trying her hardest not to be too suspicious. He would look at her questioningly, not entirely believing her he'll accept this, not wishing to push her "I... alright, but if something's troubling you please let me know. I'd rather you feel comfortable instead of nervous" he said, stepping into the training area before turning and facing her; waiting. Hinata fidgets and stopped when he turned around, glancing around nervously. After a few moments she walked towards him before attempting to touch his nose, probably thinking she could get a fast win if she was quick about it, only to have her wrist grabbed and twisted away from him.

She stumbled away from her wiehgt being used against her and heard a small chuckle "nice try, but you have to try harder" Gaara said, a playful taunting tone hinted in his words which made her stare at him and give a determined face before darting towards him, trying to get a touch in but each attempt would be deflected effortlessly or she would find herself being twisted away which always made her lose her focus. After ten minutes of useless attempts she would try once more before dropping before he could deflect her, taking him off guard when she swung herself around to take his legs from underneath him and he'd fall to his back with a grunt before being straddled. He only had seconds to grab her wrists and fight against her strength and her focus was quite impressive but instead of letting himself become distracted he would roll suddenly, pinning her down with her arms either side of her head before jumping off to his feet. He had only seconds once more to defend himself from her relentless attempts, both now using high kicks to try and unstable the other but each blow would be repeatedly denied. As their movements would keep them moving around the area Hinata's feet were coming dangerously close to the spot where they slipped up last time, she would be pushed back, but she grabbed his arm and yanked him to pull him with her as she had a hand ready to get that winning touch in but before she could he would grab her hand out of reaction and their fingers would link asboth their grips become quite firm due to struggling against each other while he uses his other arm to keep her free hand away from him.

They pant lightly from the effort and her foot would step backwards once before she squeaks and slipped backwards due to that annoying, little unstable stone that took them off guard the last time. This time, however, they would be on the floor and his free hand would be behind her head to prevent her from hurting herself while he was above her with knees either side of her hips and the other hand had left hers to be placed on the ground to prevent them both from colliding. She would turn a furious red instantly at their faces being so close and his almost mirrored hers as their noses were almost touching, both frozen in place but not jumping away this time. Both thought to themselves on why that was... neither had the urge to want to jump away as their gazes lock with a mixture of confusion, curiosity and the desire to know something. They were close enough that any movement would make their faces touch, but their shy reactions this time weren't from pure shock like that last time, this time they felt the curiosity between them as they stare at each other for what felt like hours; when really it was only five minutes. Gaara furrows his brow very lightly before moving and standing, pulling her up and stepping away as she looks to her feet while prodding her index fingers together, a single foot toeing at the ground in that adorable shy manner again.

He would look around nervously at anything that could possibly become a distractment from the current awkward silence that was now filling the air and he found none "so... uhh... continue?" he asks, clearly trying to find some distractment from the awkward silence. She would glance up at him quickly before eyeing her feet again and then back to him once more before throwing herself forewards suddenly in attempt to win again, her face still rather red as she slaps away his blocks; giving him an even harder time to defend himself as he side stepped in attempt to avoid her. His face would remain rosey cheeked as she continued to advance, but what made them both lose this time was when he grabbed both of her hands over two hours later and just held them there while both pant lightly. Their eyes had remained locked for the entire duration of the session, and remained lock as they now stood there with their hands above their heads while getting their breaths back. There was that tugging feeling again, that one that made them feel curious but this time it made him lose his defence and his grip became less firm on her hands, and she didn't try to pull away to win while he was distracted; instead they would just let their arms lower to their sides and her hands remained rested lightly in the gentle grips of his as they try to figure each others' thoughts out.

Her face became steadily redder the longer they stare but his expression would only be turning more and more curious and interested. The next thing he knew; she had moved forewards and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hiding her face from him as she felt him tense all over in surprise but instead of standing there tensed up like an idiot, like he had the last time she hugged him, he would hesitantly let his arms wrap around her upper and lower back as he fell victim to the feeling as he felt her press closer to him slightly. Her smaller form allowed his arms to go around her so far that his hands could rest on her sides and that's when he felt it; her heart was pounding so hard in her chest right now he could feel it speeding against her side and for her she could hear his. She was a full head's height shorter than him and their position made it so that her head would be on his chest and she could have sworn she could hear his heart beating faster and faster as they stand there in each others arms for quite some time. When she had felt she was confident enough to move away without becoming entirely red faced again and possibly becoming extremely awkward she had noticed he gave an almost sad expression that the moment was ending and she took that moment to touch the tip of his nose with her fingers before bolting away with a small giggle as he tried to grab her.

She would start to run since he was now chasing after her, aiming to get her back but she would be faster than him which he had forgotten. He would try to stop her with his sand by making obstacles to slow her down, which didn't work as well as he had hoped as they ran down the dark and empty streets as she attempts to reach the inn without being caught by him. Only one mound of sand rising up under her feet would almost make her fail, feeling his fingers graze over her arm as she almost got caught and her face turned slightly red at the softness of his fingers brushing over her skin as his grip almost had her. Once they reach the inn they stop and stare at each other in challenge for a few moments before their faces soften into a smile and they enter the building, walking up to the second floor and to her room. He had taken a moment to tell her about tomorrow's plans and to meet him at his office at evening while noticing her face and eyes were filling with excitement at finally being able to see the caves but then it would turn shy and she glanced away with a small smile. The appeal made him weak, he wanted to just pull her close, right now, and try all the interesting things he had heard and read about with only her but he knew she probably wouldn't accept such an advance. Fighting back a heavy sigh he would share a goodnight with her, but as he was turning to leave he had felt her hands grip onto his arm and wrist and she would move up to kiss him on the cheek before she would quickly vanish inside the room; closing the door and standing there with a stiff back and completely red face.

Gaara would be standing there completely bewildered to what had just actually happened. He blinks a few times and thought nothing of it, walking off to leave and headed back to the Kaze's building before feeling his face becoming hotter and hotter as his mind began to make him realise what he had just completely missed and how good it actually felt... her soft, warm lips lingered on his cheek and he could still feel her tender grip on his arm and wrist as she used his arm to pull herself up to reach him. He could feel himself finding it hard to breath at a steady pace as he finally reached the building and shut himself away in his office, sitting down in a slump on the couch as he stares at the ceiling. He was beginning to understand her shyness with him fully now, why else would she have kissed his cheek? He knew full well she has never done something like that to him before now so what other possible answer could there be to explain it? The rest of his night would be of him sat there, all alone, no company... lost to his thoughts. He didn't mind being alone right now since his thoughts were keeping him unaware of the lonely room, and kept a warm feeling on him as he let's the feeling take over him. Hinata would have eventually fall asleep hours later, having let herself become lost as well but her mind was more of worrying... she had felt their curiosity pulling them closer earlier but really; she didn't know how he felt. She could only hold on to her guess that considering he didn't react in a bad way to that little kiss means that he's alright with it; so for now she wouldn't let herself worry too much as sleep claimed her.

-xx-

Through the night Gaara would have just sat there staring off into space, remembering every little detail of the look she gave him, her hands in his, her arms around him as their bodies press close... he even thought on just how soft her hands had felt and there was that thought once more on what other areas of her felt that soft. He had felt the skin on her sides thanks to the cooler clothings she had been wearing but it wasn't enough, he wanted more and the only way to do that was to actually go through with it but then his thoughts stopped and he felt very conflicted about it... he doesn't want to make her feel unsure of him if he was to suddenly start doing things like that, she's a woman and he knew to respect her personal bubble when it came to her body even if his intentions aren't of the sexual nature. His thoughts weren't even thinking of making any form of sexual advance on her right now, his urges right now were aiming at just wanting to feel what she felt like; is all of her skin smooth and soft? What about those lips? He would be instantly pulled into a new sort of curiosity... a curiosity many people felt and that is the thought of what it felt like to kiss someone on the lips, or to be kissed on the lips by another. He doesn't know if it feels good or bad, if it felt right or wrong, and that thought only made him want more and more as the hours ticked by until the cheerful singing of the desert birds outside on the early morning brought him back to his senses. Does it feel different to what it felt like on his cheek?

He rubs his temples firmly and lets out a heavy, almost frustrated, sigh at the now heavy feeling of what was to come next once afternoon came. They'd be alone down there... side by side... no one to bother them, having to sqeaze through tight passage ways to reach the different sights of interest that will be down there, slippery rocks everywhere. His next thought being on how they were both going to be acting considering last night, still feeling her tender warm lips on his cheek, and remembering the way she looked at him so shyly without wanting to pull away or gain some distance. Giving another heavy sigh he stands and decides to keep his mind off things for a little while by organising his office and making sure he had nothing else left to sign. Over at the inn, Hinata would just be waking from the sounds of the desert birds filling the air as the cool morning air made the room nice and relaxing as she stretched and eyed the room, having woken from another dream but this time they were in this very room instead of on the office roof at sunset. She sits up and fidgets slightly before forcing herself out of bed and into the washroom to bathe before she would have to go and meet Gaara. After the bath was filled and cooled to the perfect tempurature for her she would remove herself of her nightwear and gently slipped into the water.

Sighing softly, she laid back and relaxes her body as she closes her eyes with a clear head, no thoughts filling her mind for a little while. After ten minutes of soaking she finds the soap and sponge to wash her skin as her empty mind began to replay the dream she woke from. They were alone in the room while sat on the edge of the bed just talking about something she couldn't remember, the dream had changed so fast that all words spoken had been lost. She remembered that she was very confident in the dream, being the one to make the first move this time and she remembered that she had pretty much forced herself onto him by straddling his lap and holding his head to hers as she kissed him deeply to which he showed no resistance. She felt his hands on her sides as they slide down to her hips and onto her legs as he kissed her back but she couldn't remember how it felt; what did that feel like anyway? She had dreams of touch many times in the past, but she never remembered what it felt like for she never had anyone touch her in such a way and it made her want to feel that more and more... the more she thought of it, the more time she spent with him... her dreams with him were beginning to become very interesting; the first ending on just a kiss, this one ending on his hands feeling over her body as they press against each other firmly... what about the next one? What exactly will her mind make her dream of next? Her face become furious red almost instantly as she slammed the door shut in her mind th moment she even began to think of all the possible close and touchy feeling things that could probably play out if she were to straddle him like she had done in her dream.

She didn't have the confidence to do that anyway, but it still made her face burn hot and her heart race to breathtaking speeds as she began to furiously scrub her skin with the soapy sponge to get her mind off her curious thoughts. After half an hour she had succeded in redirecting her thoughts and stepped out of the bath, letting the water out and grabbing a towel of the towel rack to begin drying her skin and her hair as she begins to prepare for the day ahead of her. After two hours she would get dressed from the towels she was wrapped up in, brushing her hair and making sure she had what she needed before stepping out of the room and leaving the building. She stepped out onto the streets where people were now beginning to leave their homes, open shops, carry things to their stalls at the shopping disctrict and such; beginning their daily routines as they ignore her while she makes her way to the Kage's building. As she walks she could hear street music starting to play and it made her remember the day where she made Gaara join in with the fun, remembering as they walked off and away while they held to each other on the wrists and the look of enjoyment they shared with each other. She smiles to herself as she walks, her eyes watching the path ahead of her as she felt herself becoming more and more nervous the closer to the destination she got which turned into shy fidgetting as she entered the building and made her way up to his office.

She stopped when Gaara called her name from the room beside the stairs and she walked back down to see him watching her "in here" he said, turning and vanishing back into the room as she made her way down before looking around the frame of the door shyly at him. He was talking to the excavator that found the tmeple like building, but as soon as she saw him he was already turning and leaving. Seeing her confused face, Gaara explained to her about their new findings; they found evidence that there was hospital based equipments within the building and they felt confident with saying that it wasn't a temple but a medical building of a village or city longe since forgotten and that they would be looking hard into finding any records of what the burried area could possibly hold. After all was explained they would stand there in an awkward silence as they glance at each other and try to think of things to say untill Gaara broke the ice by saying they should make their way to the cave. As they left and walked the streets to the tall cliff like walls surrounding the area she found herself becoming quite excited and he had noticed that; finding it rather cute that she's eyeing the area around her with a little skip in her step and it made him almost smile. He felt nervous, only becoming more nervous as they got closer to where the entrance to the caves were and she had started to notice that he was walking a little stiffer than normal due to his nerves as they reach the walls where a small opening is seen with alert signs placed around, by the workers, to signal to the villagers that they shouldn't go down there. Large spotlights would be outside which were currently off and from the inside there was a glow that signalled these high powered lights ran right through the areas of the cave inside.

Hinata would blush a dark red and look at her feet while prodding her index fingers together when he caught her watching him and if anything; he actually likes the fact that she's watching him with such interest. He gave a light sound that signalled a short, but amused, chuckle as he walked to the opening in the wall and squeazed himself through it, waiting on the other end for her as he watched her watching him shyly as she slowly walked closer before squeazing in after him. Her eyes glance to him before around at the surroundings as she finds herself in a large area full of rough sandstone and hundreds, possibly thousands of stalactite filling the ceiling of the cave and it looked quite beautiful with it's mineral stained colors and the water droplets coming down here and there. She could hear running water echoeing through the corridors of the cave which signalled a water source somewhere and she she now followed him she would see gemstones and minterals sticking from the walls of the area and she would gently touch the ones she could reach as they walk. He observed her as her eyes look at everything of interest with great curiosity filling them as they pass through a narrow corridor and into another part of the cave where the ceiling was packed full of stalactite and areas of the ground around them had clusters of stalagmite dotted around along with large, natural pillars were around them and the rocks were full of quartz and copper rich rock and her eyes fell to the scene in front of her.

She would stop by a ledge as the surrounding rocks became wider and wider apart to reveal a large chasm which had small waterfalls spilling from the sides that went right down into a very large drop where a river would rage off into the unknown and she saw many crystals sticking out of the walls as Gaara waits for her near a tight fit looking crawling space as he watched her amazement make her lost to the world around her at the beautiful sight ahead of her mixed with the sounds of the waterfalls and raging river far below. The longer he watched her, the longer he urged to touch her... she looks so beautiful standing there with her eyes full of awe and interest, but what really got him was how she looked over at him while thinking he wasn't watching; her eyes were full of something he couldn't describe with spoken words right now and it made him feel completely defenceless once more as she became shy and glanced away with a small smile before walking over slowly and waiting to follow him. She felt his eyes on her with every step she took towards him and her cheeks only grew redder the closer she got and she glanced up at him in such an adorable way he could have sworn he could fall down any moment as the sight made him feel even weaker to her.

Fighting against himself he would glance around and clear his throat slightly before stepping aside "uh... in there is something you'll really like" he said, keeping his eyes away from her as her shy smile grew more at his bashful behaviour before she looks at the crawling space and hesitated before crouching down and making her way through the space as he joined her. They crawled for ten minutes before they reached the other side and her hands would be gripped by his without warning which made her face burn furiously as he helped her out and to her feet before grabbing her by the sides and lifting her up onto a ledge as she squeaked in surprise before he climbed up next to her. He didn't look at her as he pushed her up once again to another ledge before going to climb up but he stopped when their eyes connected and she watched him with a very shy expression and he had a dropping feeling; did he do something wrong...? His worried expression made her glance away with a small smile before she shifts to her knees and held her hands down to him and he hesitated but took her hands after a few moments, climbing up with her help. When they stood they kept hold of each other as he gently guides her backwards down a small corridor and into a large dome like area, gently turning her around and resting his hands on her shoulders as they walk to the ledge which has a small drop into a large pool of crystal clear water and a rocky set of ledges which could be used to climb up should a person fall in.

Her eyes look around in awe and excitement as she eyed all of the area and in place of stalactite and stalagmite would be large crystals of many types sticking out from the ceiling, every wall, and in areas on the floor and it looks completely beautiful in here. The pool of water would be full of geodes and it looked almost like a cluster of stars in the night sky as they, and the water, shimmer from the spotlamps inside the area. She was so awed by the sight that he had to gently sit her down, by pushing down on her shoulders gently, on the ledge before she would end up falling off and then sat next to her. Judging by her current look he guessed that she had never seen something like this before and he had to admit he had the same reaction the first time he saw this place too. After a little while she would place her legs over the ledge and her hands next to her and both would twitch slightly as their hands touched side to side, making them both look away shyly as neither moved their hands away and instead slowly placed their fingers over the others as they sat there in their shy silence with nothing but the sounds of the caves echoeing all around as they kept their fast breathing so silent neither of them could hear their own breaths as they shot a glance towards each other. Her face turns red when their eyes meet while his cheeks turn a light rosey color in response even though they weren't facing each other fully.

Hinata glances away when he decided to look at her more but it only made him move and wrap his arms around her to pull her to him and into a hug. Her back presses to his chest and the leg that wasn't over the ledge would relax in a cross legged position and she felt her heart beginning to race so fast she thought it could probably burst right out of her chest any moment as he made it impossible for her to even attempt an escape; but she wasn't about to do that. Instead of freaking out she would tilt her head up to look at him to find that he was looking at the scenery ahead of him before his gaze looked down to her at realising he's being watched and they almost froze when their faces become a nose touching close. He fought with his mind on if he should take the chance now or let it slip away as her eyes lure him with their curiosity... how bad could it be? He fought back his nerves and decided to make the attempt as she felt him move slightly and his face moved towards her. She didn't pull away and instead moved towards him and astheir lips grazed lightly against the other they pulled away and stood back to back with faces burning red hot as they heard their names being called by familiar voices. If it weren't for that, he surely would have kissed her after finding enough courage to try.

-xx-

Yeaaaah don't kill me for that teaser ;P I'll make up for it in the next chapter which will be named Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter has scenes of a sexual nature.

Hey guys and gals, sorry for another late upload buuut with the christmas holiday and all... yeah, but I'm gonna give you some amazing GaaHina moments when the pair get to be alone; to make up for the teaser in the last chapter ;) and to make up for posting this so late. Enjoy enjoy enjoy and please; follow and fave if you're enjoying for there's more chapters to come. As always, expect sloppiness and jumping through the time of her stay but heh; I'll make them cute no matter what! I also hope you like lots of kissing :3 also; if no one likes how the story is going or what's going to happen during it; oh well. I'm typing for my own enjoyment and will not bend and twist it to satisfy others :) whatever comes; comes. The story will jump a little faster than what you'll probably be happy with but that's only because I have other things planned for the next chapter.

-xx-

Strange Magic

-xx-

Chapter Six - Alone

-xx-

It all happened so fast that neither of them had prepared for the feeling that came over them when they were disturbed; the soft brush of warm lips on lips lingered with an almost unbearable urge to want more, fighting their crave to turn around and finish what was started but the constant calls of their names made them fight against the want... neither wanting to be and then having to deal with the awkward jabbing of what sounds like Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru calling for them. After a few moments Gaara would be the first to talk and break through the silence, saying that they should go to the calls before they got suspsicious. Agreeing, Hinata would follow him as they remain silent the entire time they climb down the ledges and back under the crawling space but what made the akward silence feel a little better was that he was still offering her help as they make their way back to the chasm view to find three people looking at the scenery. Temari would be the first to notice them and she ran over with a smile "there you guys are! Wow... I hope I didn't disturb anything naughty" she teased, laughing as Gaara rolled his eyes and walked off and Hinata turned cherry red "oh come on, I'm joking" she chimed and pats Hinata's shoulder.

"it's not like they denied anything" Kankuro said, watching his younger brother waiting to leave the area with the usual blank expression and crossed arms as he stared at Kankuro with no reaction. Poor Hinata couldn't get any redder if she tried due to their joking and Shikamaru sighs "yes... well... instead of thinking of ways to make Gaara hate you and possibly overload Hinata's brain; why don't we get done what we came for?" he suggests, becoming quite impatient with waiting and Kankuro huffs, waving a hand and walked off "sure sure" he grumbled while Temari just sighs "sure thing, mr serious" she teased, walking over to him and dragging him along by the arm as they pass by Gaara; following Kankuro. Obviously he'd have to have a mission report from them and he had no choice but to return to the office with him but first he would wait for Hinata to follow, tilting his head slightly at her in question as she fidgets and watched her feet. She flinched slightly when he spoke and looked up instantly "are you coming?" he asks, watching her cheeks turning rosey as she gazed at a look he had never given her before. She didn't know if he knew he was doing it or not but the look in his eyes pulled her in and she would soon be stood in front of him with index fingers prodding together while they kept their gazes locked, which ended due to having to follow the others.

During the time it took them to reach the exit of the caves, walked the streets and made to his office it was nearing early evening and Gaara would be given a mission report the moment they reached the office. Hinata would have remained silent and waited for whatever was to come next as the group spoke for over an hour regarding the mission but once that was done, Temari latched onto her arm "aaaaand since we're done here, I'm taking this with me" she said, smirking at Gaara who only watched her blankly, fighting back his urge to glare at his older sister as she chuckled and pulled Hinata off before she could grab hold of the door frame "relax will ya? I'm only taking you for that massage and pampering session I promised, you can have each other to yourselves later" the older woman teased, making Hinata turn red and stutter out sounds instead of words. Does she know already? is what's going through the Hyuuga's mind right now. "so, Hinata, did anything fun happen while I was gone?" Temari asks and Hinata fidgets "w-well um... s-someone came i-in about a temple of s-some sort..." Hinata starts up, but Temari waved a hand "we heard about that on our way to the cave, and we only knew you guys were there because we couldn't find either of you and we needed to find you so we asked just about everyone we walked into" Temari explains as they walk down some streets Hinata hadn't seen yet.

Temari gave a mischievous chuckle and Hinata became quite nervous "I also got word that you and Gaara have been seen around each other almost all the time too" she started, smirking as she saw the Hyuuga's face turning redder and redder "they're saying a lot of rumors. Sooooo, Hinata, what HAVE you both done while we were away? First off, you're blushing like mad at even the mention of it and secondly; he did NOT look impressed when I dragged you off I think he's jealous, and you kept glancing at him in a super shy way through the entire time we gave our mission report" Temari stated while Hinata helplessly fidgets and chokes on unspoken words "oh I think I get it... you like him don't you?" Temari spoke again, trying to see her face with great interest and she could have sworn she heard her breathing stop "aw come on, you can tell me. It's not like I'm going to going to tell anyone; it'll be our secret" she tried to convince, but the Hyuuga was far too busy trying to get a hold of her nerves... mainly because of the fact Temari is reading her like a book and the thoughts of just recently flashing through her mind and Temari chuckled, patting her shoulder "oh come on, relax. Let's just have a nice spa and talk about things"

At the words Hinata would break from her mind and glance up as they enter the building, having not even realised her feet were still moving, and her eyes would scan every detail of the old styled archways and screens that fill the building where the spa are held. Temari would walk to the customer counter and gave the man behind it two tickets and she would be handed a key in return and some clean towels "this way, Hinata" she called as she walked off down a corridor and Hinata would follow soon after "we're not going into the main ones?" she asks and Temari chuckled "nope. Only the best for us! The one we have is really awesome too, it's got a lovely aroma candles there too and the water is far cleaner than the ones in the main tubs" she replied to Hinata who gained a thoughtful look as they near their destination. Once they reached the room, Temari unlocks the door so they could enter and locked it once they were both inside; placing the keys on the shelf next to the door as she began walked over to the huge tub and began removing her sandals after placing the towels aside for them. Hinata eyed the beautiful dark oak wood walls with an amazing painted ceiling of colorful birds in a tropical forest. Along the walls; dim lights lit the room and ornamental vines would drape the corners.

The floor was made of the same kind of wood and it felt nice and cool to the touch as she stepped onto it from her sandals while Temari found a lighter to light some of the aroma candles she mentioned earlier. After fidgetting for a few moments she starts to undress while Temari did the same thing, the older woman stepping into the tub and sitting in one of the corners with a loud sigh of relief "finally! This is very needed after all that walking" she said, crossing a leg over the other while resting her arms and head on the frame of the corner she chose while her chest stuck out shamelessly. Hinata shook her head slightly at her friends' behavious and gave a small smile as she stepped in after, choosing the other side of the tub while keeping her chest covered as she usually did during shared bathing sessions. Giving a soft sigh she relaxed into the cooling water as Temari observed her curiously "so, what was all that shyness for back there? nothing bad happened... did it...?" she asks as she watched Hinata turn red and her gaze is cast downwards and away from the older woman "n-n-no n-nothing bad h-happened" came the reply and Temari relaxed, chuckling playfully "okay then, so why ARE you being so shy and bashful all of a sudden? Am I right about your feelings?" she asks as Hinata would prod her index fingers together.

Her heart is pounding and she could feel her breaths get stuck in her throat but she had no way to get out of this so she swallowed her nerves and "I-I-I-I-I u-uhh..." she started to choke out, just relax... it'll be okay she thought "u-uh... y-yes" she mumbled very quietly then heard an excited sound coming from Temari "no way! Really?! Wow... never thought you liked types like him" she said, sitting forewards "or is there stuff I really don't know? He's so blank all the time, I honestly don't understand...I mean, you're very sweet and shy and friendly and he's just blank and moody and... boring" she said and Hinata glanced up then away "n-no h-he's not like that" she mumbled and she noticed Temari would sit forewards more in interest, listening closely "h-he's actually v-very kind... a-and curious... a-and u-um... k-kind o-of s-sweet" Hinata continued and Temari just stiffled laughter "now THIS is the best thing I've heard all week! So, have you told him?" Temari asks, watching Hinata stare up with a bright red face as she shook her head slightly and Temari sat back as she thought "well, how will you know what he feels about you if you don't say anything?" she asks "I mean, the what's the worst he could say? No? Well... I guess that is really bad to hear from someone you like but I have a sneaking feeling that he might not, judging by the stare he shot me when I dragged out out of the office"

Hinata would watch her hands as they do their prodding again, if there's one thing she didn't want to spill the truth on it was that very moment where she actually thought he was going to kiss her. As much of a friend she saw Temari as, she didn't want to say too much because she knew it could cause meddling behaviour far worse than what it's already causing, seeing the devious smirk on the older woman's face told her this. Temari noticed herwatching her then gave a bright smile "don't worry, Hinata, I'm not gonna tell him anything! So come on, relax" she said, trying to convince the Hyuuga to calm her nerves; which worked slightly. "so... say he does like you, what will you do about it?" Temari asks and Hinata would just shrug lightly, not really being the dominant when it came to making the first move with anything romantic or even sexual for that matter "aaaand why is that?" Temari continued, meaning her replying with the shrug and Hinata glanced up and fidgets more "iI-I w-wouldn't kn-know what to do... I-I don't e-even know how to k-kiss... wh-what if... I-I'm bad a-at it?" she choked out and Temari chuckled at her cute innocent behaviour "oh Hinata, honey, come on. There's no such thing as being 'bad' at kissing. Look... see it this way, as long as it feels good it doesn't matter" Temari started

"a kiss is one of the most amazing things out there, and once you have it never forget it because that first kiss is ALWAYS going to be the best one if it's out of tenderness, passion and want for you. Even if he doesn't like you in that way; there's alays going to be someone else... I mean... I know plenty of guys who would love to be around someone like you but honestly I think you and Gaara would make an amazingly cute couple" she added, chuckling when Hinata turned a hot red at her last sentence "a VERY amazingly cute couple" Temari added, watching Hinata glance around in hopes to find something to distract them while Temari giggled "okay okay calm down, there's no need to panic..." she said, moving over and sitting next to her to give the half freaking woman a hug which helped calm her down by a lot "Hinata, you gotta get control of those nerves... it's not that hard, it'll be tough but it won't be impossible. I just wanna see you be happy with someone and I wanna see my brothers happy with someone... heck, if he does like you I suggest to just go for it! At least that way you get to see me more too" she said with an amused chuckle and Hinata couldn't help but chuckle a little too at the last words the woman spoke "you'll break out of your shell when you really need to, I know you will" Temari said and Hinata gave a soft smile "y-yeah... I hope" she replied. Hinata should have expected this... she knew Temari would poke as far as she could to find something out since she's been away for around two weeks now. She would smile a little more as she calmed down more while relaxing in the cooling waters with Temari as they now have light chatter about how their days have been, general talk that didn't involve poking at her about her feelings.

Meanwhile, at Gaara's office, Shikamaru had left as soon as he could while kankuro stayed and lounged on the couch; watching Gaara as he stares at him blankly. Gaara is waiting for the poking to begin, seeing the intentions on his brothers face as he watched him thoughtfully but before Kankuro could speak, Gaara looked away and cut his brother off "before you even ask, we spent time together so I could keep her company like Temari pretty much demanded I do" he said calmly "whatever happened probably won't be interesting to you, so spare me the trouble of having to explain every little detail like you'd like me to do" he added and Kankuro chuckled "defence defence, relax. I don't care if I find it boring, I just want to know if anything interesting happened to YOU while we were gone" Kankuro said, smirking slightly as he saw his little brother glance at him then looked away in silence while resting his elbows on the desk and gently linking his fingers infront of his face as he thought. To tell or not to tell... he knew that if he said anything, Kankuro would not keep it a secret from Temari; and if she found out he can say goodbye to any hopes of being alone with Hinata again for he knew they would make it their goal to get involved. He knew it would have been out of good intent but he didn't want to have something like this rushed, he felt confident enough to do this without help and he sat there ignoring Kankuro who sighed loudly.

"come oooooon Gaara! Obviously something interesting has happened otherwise you wouldn't have cut me off so fast" the puppet master said, crossing his arms while smirking more at getting his brothers attention again "what are you implying?" Gaara asks, watching his brother think before he spoke "hmm, I don't know. I couldn't help but notice you looked like you were glaring when Temari vanished with Hinata and it just seems odd to me... like something's happened and you're jealous or something I don't know" Kankuro explains and Gaara sighs, slightly annoyed "and what if something DID happen...? If I told you, I know you would make it your goal to pry into every little detail and I wouldn't be left alone until I either try to suffocate you or I give in. Am I right?" Gaara stated and Kankuro just grins "I might, although I'm not ready to push your buttons, to the point that I might die, just yet" he said playfully and stood, stretching "I see it this way, my little brother has something to say that he's not saying. It may not be to me but there's something going on in that head of yours and I'm finding it rather interesting at the fact that I noticed Hinata sending you super shy glances through the entire time we walked back here" Kankuro said, pacing about the room as if to stay on his feet in case he had to get out of the room like he had to on the day he left on mission.

"aaaaaaand I think it's just odd because she wasn't like that around you before we left two weeks ago, and now all of a sudden it's like she just wants to look at you all the time. You? Well hehehehe... alone, in a cave- well, a PART of a cave you have to crawl under a tight gap to reach, with a woman and no one there to disturb you. I know about a lot of things that could possibly happen between a guy and a girl when they're isolated in a place like tha-" Kankuro was cut off by an intense glare coming from Gaara... but it only made Kankuto grin widely as he backed away to the door "and I thiiiiiiiink I just figured you out so BYE!" the older male said, quickly leaving the door while cackling out of both nerves and entertainment when Gaara had stood suddenly. Gaara huffs and slumps back into his chair as he heard his brothers laughter fading off into the distance, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache starting to make itself known. Why do his siblings have to be so annoying and nosey? He guessed it was to be expected when you have a sister who's engaged to a man and his other brother was quite knowledgable when it came to certain... activities... but him? What did he know? Gaara would stare at the ceiling blankly as he thought about that.

He knew how he felt and why he was feeling that way. He knew that Hinata was showing interest in him, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to make such a bold move in the cave. He knew what sort of things came with a relationship but he had no idea on just how those things felt or what things could be done or changed to make said things feel more amazing that what they felt like to begin with. He had no idea on if it was the right choice to make, knowing she had to return to Konoha soon.. but he surely wanted to experience it. If not with her then with no one, who else would give him the time of day like she has? No one here, that's for sure... people always try not to get too close to him or he just kept his distance from people but her; she was different. Something about her fascinated him... her shy ways were very intriguing and quite adorable and those lavender eyes were like an infinite pool of a mysterious beauty that he couldn't explain and her face looked so pretty, her smile made everything around her melt away and it was breathtaking. Giving a soft smile he would stand and leave the office, deciding to go and check on the cactus they planted; thinking it might help him get his focus straight for a little while.

-xx-

Several hours later, the sun had already set by the time they had left the spa and they were now walking back to the Kaze's building. Hinata offered to walk with her before she'd return to the inn, Shikamaru would already be waiting outside the building for his woman by the time they got there. Hinata smiles softly as she watched the pair of them walk off to who knows where; hand in hand. Looking down slightly once she was alone she turned to the building but only to see the assistant blocking the entrance "sorry, young lady, the Kazekage is currently not here. He was last seen at the cactus patch" he said and Hinata gave a nod with a quiet thanks before she turned and walked off down the street. She guessed there would be no point in going there since she would probably miss him if he was walking back, and she had no idea how long he would be gone for so she decided it would be best to just return to the inn... as much as she wanted to wait around it would be too cold for her to do so considering her current clothings. With a heavy sigh she forced herself to keep walking as she watched her feet, feeling a little sad that she wouldn't get to see him tonight. Little did she know that by the time it took her to reach the inn street he had already heard that she had looked for him and had been told the direction she had left in and he was now minutes away.

Once she turned into the street she saw the men from that day and she would instantly back up around the corner and watch them. They digusted her, wanting to see her chest and wanting to touch her it was completely disgusting and she gained an angry stare as she watched them. She only hid away like this because she saw that they were drunk and she did not want the fuss of having to deal with them again as she fidgets and cupped her hands above her chest; which kept her chest hidden in the process. Gaara had helped distract her so much from that day that she hardly thought about it, and now she felt insecure again and to make matters worse she was now waiting around in the cold since the men were stumbling around near the inn calling out at any woman that passed by as the inn keeper tried to get them to go away. She was so focused on what was going on she had failed to notice that Gaara had arrived and he was now watching as well, but he decided that instead of wait around he would place a hand on her shoulder which made her lash out in surprise; Byakugan activated and a palm flying straight for his chest. Thankfully training with her paid off and he managed to grab her wrist in time.

Hinata took a few moments to realise who it was and gasped, looking down and away in shame as the Byakugan deactivates and her hand goes limp in his grip "I-I-I-I" she tried to speak but she couldn't get her words out as he let's her wrist go gently "it's okay, Hinata, I shouldn't have snuck up on you" he said calmly, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her along with him slowly "relax..." he stated, watching her resist slightly. She was freaking out, she almost struck him and it would have certainly made his week very bad if she had made contact and her mind was screaming at her as he leads her down the street and towards the inn. The men would notice her, going to call her out before realising who was with her and they would instantly turn and leave out of fear of getting hurt again. In the moment she had seen them eyeing her she would have instantly hugged up to Gaara's arm out of nerves and want to keep herself as hidden as she could and he would accept this; eyes watching the men leaving. The inn keeper would give a sigh of relief as well now that the trouble had vanished and he would return to his seat at the customers counter while Gaara and Hinata vanish to the second floor.

Hinata would let go of him the moment they reached the second floor and instantly shuffled on ahead to unlock the door, aiming to vanish inside and lock herself away but she would have been stopped from closing the door as he made sure she couldn't close it on him "Hinata, I said it's okay... stop beating yourself up. Please..." he said, sounding worried at how she's now trying to distance herself as far as she possibly could. Realising that she has nowhere to run she gave a slight sobbing sound and hugged around herself "I-I cou-could have k-killed you... i-it's n-not alright..." she mumbled and he would just sigh slightly, walking in and closing the door before pulling her into a close hug "I said it's alright, now stop. I always have a sand skin up when I'm expecting a reaction, you wouldn't have killed me" he explains as he felt her tense up at being pulled into him, but then he would feel her relaxing as the minutes passed by "I don't care if you hurt me just... don't beat yourself up for it... ever" he said "it's not your fault you went to strike me, it's mine for not speaking first" the slightly sad tone to his voice made her fidget slightly and she sighs slightly and gently pushed away from him to the point where his hands rest on her shoulders "I-I'll try" she mumbles, glancing away shyly while toeing the ground slightly as she felt a silence fall between them when his hands moved away from her shoulders.

Gaara observes her silently as she did the shy fidgetting and posture he had come to adore about her, thinking hard about earlier. Should he try again...? Would it be a good idea? He felt himself becoming hesitant as they stood there silently trying to think of things to talk about but he remembered the look she gave the first tijme he attempted such a bold action and found that she didn't try to push him away, nor did she show any signs of discomfort other than the usual very shy behaviour with a mix of something he couldn't forget; she looked like she wanted it to happen and it left him to think on if he should be bold enough to try again. He took a small step forewards and went to speak, but her shy and curious glance stopped him as their gazes locked once more that night and he noticed that she standing there with her toe tips turned inwards towards each other with shoulders slouched very slightly, index fingers prodding and a slightly aimed down face as her amazing lavender eyes look up at him. It made his breath catch in his throat and she gained a blush across her face at his stare while giving a very light and short giggle as she glanced away, which left him confused as he moved to try and look at her face.

Hinata, finding this amusing, would turn away whenever he got too close to seeing her face as she gave light sounds of what he would guess was little short giggles whenever he tried, furrowing his brow and becoming impatient as he grabbed her wrist on her last attempt to turn away, turning her around to face him as she squeaked out lightly in both shock and enjoyment. she was going to resist until she realises their foreheads are pressing together lightly and his awed look was replaced with a slightly firmer, half lidded gaze which made her face burn and her heart race as everything around her, but him, melted away from her view and she felt his arms slide around her waistline and his hands rested lightly at her lower back. She leaves her hands rest gently on his chest as she allowed herself to become lost to the new gaze and she could easily feel his own heart pounding away as their lips brushed against the other lightly. She thought he felt so warm, knowing it would be better if that coat wasn't in the way but her mind was more distracted by how soft his hands felt on her lower baclk; light movements being felt made a shiver run up her spine as her eyes didn't leave his once. The next thing she knew was a whole new sensation coming over her as she lost focus to the point she couldn't keep her eyes open and her body felt like it was melting.

Gaara had found the courage he had earlier that day, only this time no one was there to disturb them. As he pressed his lips to hers gently he could feel her body tense for a short few moments before becoming almost limp which made him wrap his arms around her upper and lower back just in case she fell down and he would soon become lost to her as she slowly and tenderly returned the kiss. Nothing could be heard but the light blowing of the wind grazing over the desert night as they were lost to each other for what felt like eternity, but as always; that had to end as they part to breath, feeling their warm breaths on each others lips due to being so close and even the moonlight it was easy to tell both were quite hot in the face right now as their hearts race and their eyes lock in an intense yet calm stare. They both remain silent as they gaze deeply into each others eyes and she would feel him pull her up very slightly to hold her body closer to his as their lips teased to connect again, hearing their breaths becoming slightly faster paced as their emotions start to run wild from the sensation of this amazing new feeling they were sharing with each other.

She would be the one to connect their lips together again this time as she lets her arms slide up and over his shoulders, draping them over the highest point of his back as he felt her body pressing into his even more and it took him off guard. Although the sensation felt the same, the feeling of having her do this was completely overwhelming and he slowly took a few steps back so he could sit before his legs became jelly while her face grew infinitely hotter when she was pretty much made to straddle his lap on none other than the bed considering it was the closest sitting area to him and he felt her become unsure as she broke their kiss very slightly to gaze at him with a nervous look but he just gave a soft gaze back while letting his arms rest lightly around her lower back. He mumbles a sorry and said his legs felt weak because of her, which made her fidget with her fingers behind his head and it made him worry. Noticing the worry starting to fill his eyes she would calm knowing that his intentions were innocent as she would stop her fidgetting as their gazes remain locked, feeling his hands rest on her lower back gently as he dared to feel the skin that her desert clothings did not cover and he would feel her muscles twitch lightly from the feel of his soft fingers gently feeling over small areas in slow, tender, circular movements as he pressed the tips of their noses together which would signal his attempt to bring their mouths together again; but this time he was teasing her, enjoying how her breaths quickened and her soft lips shiver lightly in want at the gentle brush of his lips teasing hers as his look becomes more playful while hers becomes more half lidded and needy.

She gave a light whine of complaint at him which made him smile slightly before he would once again kiss her, only this time it was far more passionate and he would feel her body going limp on his again as she melts to the passion filled kiss while her fingers tangle in his hair without her even knowing and he would mirror her actions, feeling how soft and silky her hair was, as their kiss deepened and became slightly more wanting as the feelings from such an experience brought out a different side to them and she would almost squirm in pure delight as his hands slide over her back and sides slowly and gently as if to worship her, but he had no intentions of letting his hands touch her in more intimate areas due to not wanting her to freak out and take his innocent, curious, actions the wrong way but she didn't seem to care right now as she lets her hands wander to his neck and slowly to cup his jawline and half of his cheeks while their moment became more and more as their confident levels rose higher and higher between each other from their touches luring them into deeper emotions. After a few moments their mouths would part so that they can breath, but Hinata would gasp softly soon after, light squeaks and very short and tiny moans escape her mouth.

Instantly after; Gaara would be lacing the side of her neck slowly with gentle, light, kisses... of course he read the book she let him read and of course he would be curious of how these different things can bring pleasure to someone; hearing her soft gasps of enjoyment would only encourage him as her body pressed into his more and her back arched inwards in response to the tingling feeling as her sensitive neck areas were being touched along with his hands on her skin which brought up a desire in her that she did not understand at all while the movements of her pushing into him made him lay back but that didn't stop him as she squirmed lightly in his arms helplessly as he seemed to find just about every sensitive spot he could find on her neck, sides and back. He found out that he enjoys these sounds coming from her, but he didn't think of other ways he could make those sounds come out more; his mind was focused on just enjoying the moment while Hinata's face remained bright red from the sensation and he had noticed her body was feeling hotter by the minute and it made him stop to look at her questioningly, seeing her rather dazed face staring back in want as she pants very lightly "are you okay...?" he asks softly and she nods her head slightly before regaining a slightly more shy appeal as she tries to calm her body down. For some time they would stay like this in silence, avoiding eye contact while their senses regained more control over their bodies.

He felt her body twitch as she jumped slightly to his voice breaking the silence, but he didn't let that stop him as he spoke "listen... I uh... I'm new to this kind of thing, I'm not sure what I'm meant to say or do now..." he starts to explain, glancing around everywhere but her eyes for a moment as she watched him shyly while her face was half burried on his chest and in her hands; which were resting gently along his collarbones, seeing a nervous and shy nature showing under all the much firmer and more serious appearance he usually gave and honestly... she found it quite adorable as she listens to him closely. She would look up at him more when he asked her "was I wrong to make such an action towrds you?" and it made her jump to action as she tried to reasure him that there was nothing wrong about it, seeing the concern on his face turn shy as her hands cup his face while feeling his cheeks heating up as their eyes connect, seeing a different kind of confidence showing in her eyes which startled him slightly; not expecting it. "it's not wrong... i-i-i-it's u-um...! she started, biting her lip slightly as she thought of how she could say what she was about to say next "I-I... l-l-liked it..." she mumbled, trying to hide her face by looking down more while keeping their gaze locked "i-it's o-only wr-wrong if... i-if i-it's meant to b-be bad-" she was cut of by him, but he didn't know she had more to say; which she accepted when hearing the need for answers in his voice.

"then please... tell me... why am i feeling like this? why now...? no woman has ever taken my interest until now, and no other woman interests me other than you" Gaara started, staring her deeply in the eyes as he rests his hands over hers; which were still on his face "I don't know if this is chance or if it's meant to happen... but I still want to know and understand what's going to happen now. All I know is... is that the more I resist the more I want and it's becoming borderline torture when I try to deny these weird urges whenever I'm around you" he stated, sounding like he could burst into panic at any given moment and she picked up on this; gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs as she bit down on her annoying shyness and moved up slightly so they were eye level and it made him go quiet within seconds as he gazes up at her while everything else around him melts away and she was the only thing in his vision. Smiling shyly at his gaze, she would rest her forehead to his and mirror his look, but without the added daze "Gaara, th-that's wh-what i-i-t... i-it f-feels l-like wh-when you're f-falling i-inlove" she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Inlove? He thought to himself for a few moments as she watched him with another look he had only ever seen when it involved his blond haired friend... only this time it was being shown to him and him alone.

Hinata didn't need him to say it in words, she could see it in his eyes and felt it in the way he was touching her, the ways he looked at her and Gaara was mirroring those thoughts he just didn't understand the 'why me?' part of it. Hinata blushes as she sits up, resting her hands on his chest while the position made their lowers press together, firmly and unintentionally but he didn't seem to be noticing that right now as his awed stare only made her face grow hotter as it had done many times before but what made her face even hotter was when he sat up to hold her close to him as their faces came close once more, feeling their lowers grind slightly from movements and she was quickly trying to slam the doors shut on those thoughts straight away. He was in the same situation, but he was controling it quite well for all he wanted to do right now was just become lost to her, lips brushing against hers and she damn near enough gasped loudly when he whispers "Hinata, be mine. I can't control it any longer. I know what one kind of love feels like... but I don't know what the other kind of love feels like, please show me. I only want you to show me" his whispers made her lips shiver as he gazed into her eyes with the same look she gave him, just without the daze this time and it made her feel completely powerless as she gave a slight sound as she tried to get words out.

Instead of answering him in words, she bit down on her shyness once more and pressed her lips to his firmly while her hands rest lightly on his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her moments later as he became lost to her very passionate kiss which made him feel, almost, completely powerless to her as he returns the kiss with the same passion she gave. During the moment, Hinata would feel his heart racing, and she certainly knew hers could easily challenge the speed of his right now as she let her hands do something incredibly bold without knowing the consequences of such an action; feeling him tense slightly as she unzipped his coat right down to the very end and slid her arms around his torso to hold their bodies even closer if that were possible, her legs would also hug around his hips as she got more comofortable on him. Her comforts were short lived when the kiss was broken, and his actions made her squeak rather loudly as she felt herself rolling to the side suddenly and feeling his weight pressing onto her and her legs would instantly fall to either side of him and she would stare at him in surprise, nervousness and curiosity alll in one gaze as he watched her closely.

His brow would furrow slightly as he finds himself in an awkward position by the fault of his own movements but instead of making the situation unbearably nerve wracking he would instead slip his arms from his coat and wrap them around her once more, shifting his body on her slightly so that she would be more comfortable under him as he simply just lays there with his face pressed into her neck, remaining unmoving in attempt to show his intentions were innocent and she accepted this, holding herself closer to him as she felt his body warmth welcoming her. They would stay like this for some time before becoming too uncomfortable and both would shift and lay on their sides instead, using this time to touch and feel each other with innocent curiosoty of what this or that felt like, or where they could touch each other without the other becoming shy or unnerved and during this they would find areas on each other's backs and necks that were rather sensitive to touch, which Hinata had found rather adorable and amusing when she made Gaara squirm for several moments, before he would pin her down heatedly, after targetting his neck with her lips. During that moment he would have been above her with knees either side and his hands holding hers either side of her head; but it wasn't the type of hold that she would have trouble getting from, he was doing his best to be gentle with it.

Although his sudden emotions running wild startled her quite badly she managed to calm down the worry he gained, seeing him almost flying off the bed in a semi freak out but she would grab him and prevent him from doing so, and things were back to how they were before she had wound him up. He could tell that she found his reactions quite amusing yet startling, but he would accept it for he wanted to know what his own boundaries were with her and how she would deal with his unexpected moments to the all new sensations and so far he came to understand that this time she had not been nervous or unsettled; which he guessed was a good sign? Hinata, on the other hand, had felt a rather excited rush come over her senses when he had done that even though it had startled her quite bad at first and then her overwhelming shyness took over her. She didn't understand why she enjoyed it, nor why she wanted to make him do that again but at the same time she was unsure of what was going to happen during a moment where he wouldn't stop yet it made her very curious of what, exactly. Instead of finding a way to wind him up again, she decided that she would just cuddle up to him and spend whatever hours she was awake talking lightly with him here and there as neither seemed to want to talk too much; both more intent on just enjoying each others warmth and touch.

Eventually she had drifted off into sleep without meaning to, knowing he was awake just moments before sleep consumed her senses and she had wanted to stay awake as long as he did. He would have noticed the moment she had drifted off, lifting his face from her hair and watching her sleeping face closely; oh so beautiful she looked, so tender and delicate... even more beautiful than that of an angel. Completely exquisite. He would be lost to her beauty as she slept, but eventually sleep had taken him as well, but he didn't sleep as long as she did. He had woken hours before she would and gently slipped away from her, knowing he would have to return to his office to deal with any papers that had arrived for him overnight, so he made sure the desert's nightly chill wouldn't bother her as he draped her blanket over her graceful shoulders while brushing some strands of hair from her face. She mumbled in her sleep slightly when he decided to press a tender kiss to her forehead and he walked for the door, but not before he found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down 'I'm sorry I won't be here when you wake up since I have to go to the office to check for any papers, but come to me as soon as you're awake and have done your usual routinely wake up' after making sure the note would be placed in an area she would most definitely see it, he watched her sleeping form once more and left quietly.

The night sky was slightly lighter at this hour, but no birds chirped and no one was outside for as far as he knew. Walking down the street towards the Kage's building he zipped his coat back up to protect himself from the chilly air and let his mind become lost to it's far newer thoughts of what had just happened in that inn room. He asked her to be his, and she accepted it... and it had honestly shocked him for he thought that she would have rejected him. He was quite happy that she didn't though, for now he had a new reason to be happier every day and now he could finally start to feel and understand the many things that came with a romantic love... all the wonderful sensations and most intimate moments that made two people become closer with their bond, and he was both excited yet scared... scared that he would do something wrong and scare her away. Scared that he may not perform correctly to her satisfaction, but excited to try; wanting to meet her every requirement so that she's happy and will, hopefully, make her love him more.

He had a taste of the first part of what it brought and now he wanted more, and it would probably drive him mad and send him on a suicide mission to get what he desires; being with her, and god help anyone who hurts her. He would gladly kill if it meant keeping her safe. He shook his head slightly yo clear his thoughts a little, not wanting to conjure up possible scenarios where he kills to protect; not even unintentionally which his mind was almost doing. He sighs softly to himself and regains control of the more pleasent and happier thoughts he had shared with her just hours ago, feeling full of energy and stress free as he neared his destination, whatever the day throws at him now; he would probably overcome it with complete ease thanks to the way she was making him feel currently. Little did he know that he had currently lost his all serious and blank expression and actually looked alive instead of like a statue; which would bring curiosity from those around him whenever they saw him but he wouldn't tell them anything of course, this was his and Hinata's secret for now and he planned to cherish it before anyone could interupt them all the time or become too involved with their activities... but maybe he's just being greedy; even though he didn't care considering how good he felt inside right now. With another small and soft sigh to himself he entered the building, to his office and dealt with whatever papers had arrived. He would stay here until Hinata came to him... or until he couldn't wait any longer. Which ever one came first was good enough for him as long as he got to see her. Even dealing with his brother and sister poking at him that morning and trying to find out where he vanished off to last night wouldn't bother him too much.

-xx-

Six hours later, Hinata would wake up just two hours before noon. Her lavender eyes scan the empty space on her bed and took a few moments to piece together what went on, seeing the note and picked it up while sitting up, reading it. She couldn't help but feel a little sad that she didn't wake up to him, but she understood that a Kage is a busy being and she accepted why he wasn't there when she woke. She sighs softly to herself and looked down to see that she was still fully clothed and had noticed he placed the blanket over her before he left, which she smiled softly at; knowing that he thought of her comforts before leaving. Standing and stretching, she felt quite energetic as she could almost skip towards the bathroom after grabbing fresh clothes for the day and decided to bathe before anything. While the bathtub filled with water she took this time to remove the knots from her hair, having to remove quite a number of them and her face began to grow hot as she felt his touch lingering, the sounds of his breaths in her ears... her heart had instantly began to race from the memories while her fingers working the knots from her hair reminded her of how his hands felt when they tangled into her hair while they shared borderline heated kisses which made her remember how soft his warm lips felt.

Sighing again as she removed the last knot, she stood and turned the taps off in the bath before memoving her clothes and slowly slid into the bath, hugging around herself as she let the warm waters sooth her skin and she would replay her thoughts and feelings of the night before. One feeling still took her interest quite well; the one that made her feel hot inside... just what was that? In her mind she had no idea that the reaction was a natural desire to become intimate, unknowing to the fact that the amazing sensation caused by him touching her had made her want that and she tilts her head some in thought as she tries to find the answer to a feeling she had no answers for currently. Although she, as mostly all people, was well knowing to the natural results of two people becoming quite close results in the act of intimacy, she had no knowing of the effects that caused someone to want that nor what said effect even felt like, so this left her quite baffled. She guessed that Gaara probably wouldn't understand such a feeling himself, but honestly she felt far too shy right now to even consider asking if he knew; unsure of if she really wanted to know the answer if anything... The one time where that feeling was at it's strongest was when he had pinned her after she had wound him up. She sighed once more and shook her head, trying to keep the confusing things out of it for now as she started to wash herself down.

An hour later, after Hinata had finished bathing and such, she was now aproaching the Kage's building; instantly eyeing the guard who stared at her then looked away, signalling she could pass and she did so quickly. She disliked the guard in a way, several times he had denied her access here even though she knew that Gaara welcomed her regardless but this time it looks like the guard had been told; given the sulking look on his face. Her eyes scan the walls around her as she slowly and quietly made her way to the office, fidgeting more and more the closer she got as her shyness and nerves began to wake. Despite last nights happenings she still felt rather shy but she wasn't going to deny any chance to be around him right now. Reaching for the door she knocked lightly, hearing his voice say 'come in' and she did so slowly, shyly peaking around the door to see him looking very focused on the papers he was signing which was just a small stack this time. Once stepping in, his eyes drift up to see who it was, then filled with a sort of excitement she couldn't pick up on fully as he saw her standing there "good morning, Hinata. Did you sleep well?" he asks and she nods shyly with a smile "y-yes" she mumbled, just loud enough to hear and he could see her cute, shy nature and it made him want to just ditch all of the papers right now and take her away from this building; but he couldn't... not until the papers were signed.

His eyes go back to his work as she took her usual seat on the couch "once I've finished signing these we'll get away from here. Do you have anywhere in mind? I'll go wherever you want to go" he suggested, making her look over in thought "I-I um... w-we could st-stay h-here if y-you want i-it's no trouble" she stuttered out and he shook his head slightly "I'm nearly done here, and I would rather enjoy your company and get away before my siblings can poke at me again... they've already done that once this morning so please, I insist" he stated calmly and Hinata thought again, fidgetting once more "o-okay well.. wh-what a-about the.. cave..?" she asks, glancing up at him shyly while he works "then the cave it is" he agreed. During the next one hour they were mostly silent as he signed papers, forcing himself to focus on them more so that he could finish them faster; once done he stood and walked over to her, offering his hand before looking towards the door, hearing his brother calling as he walked along the hallway. Without thinking, Gaara would lock the door and silently motion for Hinata to follow him and they both go towards the balcony windows silently as Kankuro starts knocking on the door. They heard him trying to open the door after no reply then huffed before walking off. By this time they were jumping along the rooves and towards the high cliff walls, headed towards where the oasis was.

After arriving they had spent some time just relaxing by the waters edge as they left their minds wander into their own thoughts, their things and sandals put out of the way. Gaara was just enjoying the not so awkward silence with her as he tries to decide on what they could do here other than sit there silently. Hinata's thoughts were along the same lines, but mostly wondering if he was going to do something... he made the first move last night and it felt amazing but what sort of things would he do now knowing that she would pretty much allow him to; having accepted his request of being his. It had left her to wonder... She knew of the many things two people coming together could do, but she really wanted to know his thoughts, since he was always so closed with them and this was the perfect chance to find out how he really works inside that head of his. The next thing she knew, she was squealing out in surprise as she was now landing in the water. Seeing her spacing out, he had decided to pick her up suddenly and threw her into the deeper water; crossing his arms and watched her surface and stare at him in shock before splashing water at him which didn't even reach the water's edge. He held back an amused chuckle at her response before stepping in and making his way towards her, shielding his face as she continued her splashing attempts.

She gave out a surprised squeak as he grabbed her wrists and held her hands up while their foreheads press together, but she just smiles triumphantly as she realises she had managed to soak his hair and he was now gazing into her eyes with a challenging look as her face steadily became redder and redder; clearly fighting to control her shyness from kicking in, her attempts failing greatly and he could see right through her with that. He would gently push her into deeper water as he moved forewards more and soon they would both be floating which makes him leave her wrists go, attempting to grab her around the waist but she would have swam away quickly which made him follow after her. They would dive under and she would play the same movements on him that she had done the last time, but this time she wasn't so lucky with it as he had grabbed her hips before she would jump out of the water, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her entire torso as she struggled lightly, soon stopping when she realised he wasn't about to let her go, looking up shyly.

He slowly turns her around to face him and rests his arms around her waistline lightly as she gently rests into his chest, eyes locked as they watch each other and she couldn't help but blush at his soft stare which was full of want for her, slightly half lidded and very focused as he teased her lips mercilessly despite her very small sounds of complaint at not being given the full touch. She knew that he was enjoying this, but she was powerless to stop him from teasing her in such a way and her senses were become foggy the moment their lips met fully in what felt like tender passion. She slides her arms over his shoulders gently and pressed her body into his as their kiss deepened and she felt his hands spread out over her back as her hands gently tangle up in his wet hair. Parting their lips slightly they pressed their noses together lightly as she gave him shy glances with a small smile as he placed a hand on the side of her face to keep her from looking away so much, turning red in the cheeks as he gave her a soft smile to her adorable behaviour while letting his hands slide to her hips in a relaxed manner as they enjoy each others company. During the remainder of their time here they would float around the body of water before seeking the dry ground to dry off on before it became too cold to do so. After that they would make their way back to the village hand in hand through the desert while a sand dome kept the bitter winds of night off their bodies.

-xx-

Four days later;

Within these days, Gaara and Hinata had continued their questionable behaviour; vanishing off without warning, leaving no traces to where they went, not answering questions fired at them by Kankuro and Temari, avoiding them during the night and seeking each others company alone in the inn room. Today, Hinata would be at the inn bathing while Gaara was at the office both signing off papers and having his siblings poking at him again while he completely ignored most of their questions, sighing as he kept his cool with them while he worked on finishing the papers. Today they have plans of running off again, but to the cave this time, and getting away from his siblings relentless questionings. After he had finished the papers, he leaned back into his chair and watched both Kankuro and Temari grinning at him as he watched them with a blank expression, cold and almost lifeless "well?" Kankuro chimed "well what?" Gaara replied, unamused that they were still trying. He hadn't paid attention to the last thing they asked, having shut them out so he could work "am I right?" Kankuro questions "right in the fact I bet it's something naughty-" Kankuro started chuckling, but had a hand to his face which pushed the older male to the side as Gaara stood and walked for the door.

"well... he isn't denying it" Kankuro said, rubbing his nose as he regained his balance. Gaara stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder "whatever I do in my free time, alone, doesn't concern you" he said blankly "if I wish to keep my doings silent, then I'll keep them silent; you may as well give up trying" he added on, walking out and leaving the building. He made his way towards the cactus patches, he had plenty of time to meet up with Hinata yet. Kankuro huffs and crossed his arms "you both know he's involved with something that he wishes not to talk about, so why keep trying?" Shikamaru said lazily, sat by Temari's side "because we're nosey and it's interesting to know that something new with our little brother is happening" Temari said, smiling amd playing with strands of the males hair in a tauntingly playful way "he AND Kankuro did it to us, soo... we're going to do it to him, and the same if we ever find out if Kankuro's hiding something" she stated "mhm, siblings do that I guess" Kankuro said with a sigh "maybe we could sneak after him... YEAH! Shikamaru could do it, they wouldn't notice him!" he suggested, instantly being glared at by both Temari and Shikamaru "as much as I want to know something, that's just taking it too far" she said.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement "I would rather not invade the privacy of my friend unless it was a life threatening situation, which this clearly isn't" he said and Kankuro huffs, sitting down like a child having a tantrum "me and Gaara got away with it" he grumbled and Temari chuckled, amused "actually; only Gaara, because he didn't stalk me around. You however got a black eye for it, remember?" Temari said and Kankuro huffed again "I'd rather not get struck by that sand, which is why I'm not even going to bother stalking" Kankuro complained, watching as Temari gets pulled to her feet after Shikamaru had had enough of his hair being messed with "yeah... well... if you do good luck. I want time alone with Temari so, later" Shikamari stated, dragging a lightly chuckling and giggling Temari off while Kankuro gave them a disgusted look and left the building completely, not wanting to even think of what sort of things the pair would possibly get upto once they were alone. He wanted to know what was up with Gaara and having no answer was annoying him greatly as he walked off from the Kaze's building with a headache.

Some hours later, Temari and Shikamaru were nowhere to be found; finding the pair now would be impossible. Kankuro was lurking around the streets looking for anything of interest and Hinata was now waiting in Gaara's office for him like they had arranged. She decided to read a book while she waited for him to return. In these four days she had become more and more confident with him as he has with her with each time they were alone their touching and moments went farther and more intimate. Blushing at a thought, she remembered just the other night at the inn where they had decided to just lay on the bed and cuddle up to each other which had turned into a passionate kiss which turned into a rather heated moment between them. The feeling of his hands sliding over her skin still lingered on her senses along with the persistant memory of feeling their bodies pressing to each other in slow rhythmic movements as their breaths had started to become louder and more wanting. Pressing her knees together she bit at her lip lightly as she struggled to keep the thought from her head, but the attempts were useless.

Her thoughts were broken when the office door opened and Gaara walked in, making her look over the top of the book shyly as he watched her "ready to go?" he asks, signalling to her that it was time to go to the cave. Putting the book away she stood and walked over shyly, following him out and they both walked side by side as they make their way to the cave. Kankuro had noticed this and smirked to himself, following after them quietly. He had almost reached the cave with them before Temari and Shikamaru had walked by and saw, grabbing Kankuro and pulling him away "leave them alone" Shikamru said with boredom in his voice. Temari chuckled "let them be, we can poke at them later, now come on; it's about time you actually joined us for the day" she stated, both her and Shikamaru having to keep hold of an arm each to prevent him from running away from them "this is such a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled "yeah, I think I'll agree this time" Kankuro huffed out. Temari just chuckles at the pair of them "oh come on, try to have fun instead of being a stick in the mud" she stated, making both men sigh loudly as they walk along the streets and away from the location of the cave.

It had been an hour since they reached the caves, having gone straight to the domed area that they had to crawl to just to reach. They had sat there for some time just enjoying each others company while eyeing every inch of what they could see on the walls, ceiling and floor; being sat down at the crystal clear pool of water where the massive geode type rocks were. They listened to the light sound of thundering water raging at the bottom of the chasm and the beautiful chimes of water dropping on loose gems which echoed through the entire cave system; sat with back to chest and arms tangled together. They were absorbed to each other's comfort and warmth, only becoming active when they became bored of being silent and just sat there like statues. Hinata let out a soft, low, gasp when she felt Gaara's lips lace tender kisses along her uncovered neck, feeling her squirm slightly in delight at the attention. She squeaked in surprise when she felt herself being lifted and moved, finding herself nestled in his lap as he corssed his legs around her in a form of comfy seat she could sink into while connecting their lips together firmly, which she responded to just as wanting as he supplied.

She felt his hands slide up her sides and around to her upper back, fingers pushing under the fabric of the desert top with the fingertips resting on the spine, causing her shoulders to bunch up slightly from the sensation which made the baggy coat slide off her shoulders slightly. During the hour they had spent there he had given up his coat, even though she tried to deny it, because she had felt quite cold. The cold hadn't bothered him so much, finding all the warmth he had needed from her body. They had become so confident within the last four days, they had no problem with letting their hands roam to wherever they both felt comfortable with being touched and she rests her hands on his shoulders gently to support her as she moved in his lap and rest on her knees neatly on the smooth rock surface of where they had chosen to sit. Their lips part when she squeaks out again and an amused chuckle leaves his throat when he lifts her up suddenly and made her sit on his lap in a straddling position which made her blush darkly. She gave a stuttering complaint by saying his name but she was clearly enjoying it, so he made no attempt to let her go. She felt her heart beginning to race instantly the moment she felt his lips lace tender kisses along her collar bone while his hands slide back up and under the fabric of her top, causing the sides to lift up a little while her fingers tangle into his hair, holding him there.

He could tell this was sending her senses everywhere as her breaths quickened, giving soft breaths as one of his hands slides down to her lower back, pulling her closer to him while the other hand moves to rub her slide lightly as his fingers tease at the hems of her top which covered half of her lower torso, pushing the fabric up to just under her breasts, feeling her skin shiver slightly as the cold air made itself known again now that the coat was barely even covering her. She gave a soft sound from the sensation of his fingers teasing just under her chest, he could feel her heart racing under his hand; racing faster when she felt the tips slip under the fabric and his hand slowly moved around to the side under her arm, resting there and not moving while he laced more of those tender kisses up her neck and along her jawline slowly. He saw her face had become even redder due to how close his hand was to her breast, but it left her feeling curious as well as very nervous of what was to even happen this time. The last time left them both hot and bothered, but no hands had touched any personal areas other than their bodies pressing to the other with light grinds from movements in their rather heated moment.

If her face could have gotten any hotter, it just did and she felt hot just like before. He had noticed how warm her body had become but he didn't worry this time, knowing it was a good thing , as he moved forewards until she was on her back and he was lightly laying against her. She looked at him shyly with a slightly dazed look as he watched her calmly. Her hands had fallen from his hair and rested near her face as she laid there in a relaxed, yet submissive, sort of position. He lowered his front down to her more so he could rest his forehead to hers "I'm going to try something new this time... but I need your full permision to touch where ever I please to do so. My only intent is to find out what other ways I can make you feel good" he said, noticing how she bit her lip lightly as she thought, her gaze becoming more shy but she nods slowly after a few moments, gasping softly when she felt his hand move from where it was to feel along the side of her breast as his lower pressed to hers firmly. The previous night had almost lead to him feeling every inch of her, but they ended up having to pull away to calm themselves down before that could happen, both having become rather shy and a little too nervous but this time he felt more confident, wanting to hear more of the delightful sounds she made.

He felt over the smooth and soft skin of her breast before letting both hands push the fabric up so he could have easier access before pressing his lips to her neck passionately, feeling her legs tighten at the sides of his hips as her soft breaths became light moans and soft whimpers, feeling her hands tangle into his hair once more while her legs move and lock around his waist more which made him grind against again while his hands slide over her breasts in a light massaging way which gave him reactions he enjoyed; her back arched upwards, pushing into his hands as her body made her want more of the amazing touch, letting him explore one of her most womanly places. She had noticed that he would only grindagainst her when he felt her legs pull him closer to her, but she didn't mind that so much right now; her mind already focused on feeling his hands touch every pleasure point on her chest, especially when his thumbs rub over the already hardened nipples lightly. She felt him suck at the crook of her neck firmly as his body started to feel warmer and warmer as the minutes pass, enjoying the sounds she kept making and how she squirmed under him in want. She had noticed that he had become aroused from the movements and sounds, already too red in the face to even notice an extra few shades adding, feeling the hard and firm pressure between her legs. Within that moment one hand left her chest and slides up her leg, rubbing the thighs slightly as he began to make consitent, but slow, movements against her just like the previous night, making her drop her head back with soft moans escaping her lips.

Only the sounds of their breaths filled the domed area from the spurr of the moment that washed over them once again, only this time they ignored their shyness for long enough to the point where his hands slid down to her hips and started to lightly pull at the desert shorts and her hands slide down his chest and towards his belt, flinching sharply when he grabbed her wrists and quickly pinned them gently to either side of her head, giving light panting breaths as he rised to his knees suddenly, hardly moving at all. their gazes locked and his had a mixture of great want yet sadness, sadness to her startled and worried stare and he let her go, sitting back after making sure he covered her chest with her top. Hinata sat up after a few moments and neatly pulled her top to the right postion before hugging her knees, both completely red in the face and their postures stiff. He had stopped her for a good reason, mumbling "I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have in such an inappropriate way and location... I also don't have any form of protection and I should have kept control of myself-" he started to hastily try and explain himself, while worrying that he may have broken all of the trust he had built with her, but he had stopped talking when he felt her hugging up to his arm; relaxed. She gave a small shy smile at the thought that he was trying to be sensible with her, but knew he was worrying as well "i-it's o-okay" she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

He relaxes more once he realises she didn't see him any differently and he sighs softly "if this keeps happening... it's best we have the right preperations there at the side just to make sure. I feel as if that if these moments keep happening... each time will become harder for me to control myself and I may end up doing something I'll regret, and I would rather us be comfortable and do this sort of thing properly instead of just in a random heat of the moment" he said, feeling her move his arm over her shoulders so she could hug up to his chest, silently agreeing with him. She had no idea how long she could control herself either from the new sensations they were feeling together from not just the passed 2 sudden moments; but all the moments where only their kisses had left them hot and bothered "th-then w-we'll do th-this properly" she stuttered out shyly, feeling him hold her closer while agreeing. The rest of their time there was spent with just enjoying each others warmth as they had done at the beginning of their stay in the caves.

-xx-

A week later;

There was only a few days left in her stay here at Suna, and she found herself wanting to stay longer more and more as her bond with Gaara had become much more stronger within the passed week. Although they had not fallen into a heated moment since that time in the cave, they would spend endless hours at night just in each others arms, hours of the day walking through the streets and timeless amount of hours in the office just silently enjoying each other's company while she read and he worked. Temari had figured them out not long after their time in the cave and she honestly couldn't have been any happier at that moment in time when she figured out that her little brother had finally found someone to love and to be loved back by. She had her few moments of poking at them further but the most she had done was actually try to encourage them, and she had no intentions of even letting Kankuro know; wanting to take the enjoyment of watching him failing to even figure the pair out. Shikamaru knew as well, but he was following Temari on it all and he too was finding the older male's failing attempts rather amusing as the three of them walked across the desert to the other side of the desert to the other town again, having decided he would join Temari and Kankuro again for their mission before he would have to return home after it. Temari had taken great pride in wearing the bracelet Hinata had given her, smiling the entire time she walked.

Gaara would be sat in his office staring blankly at the ceiling in boredome, having sent a message to Konoha's Kage to let her know that Shikamaru had decided to join his siblings on one more mission before he would return, and that he would be keeping Hinata with him for a additional time and would bring her back to Konoha himself for a short visit, also to see his friend. He thought to himself for a few moments before signing the last of the papers and leaving the office. It was currently noon and there was a festival happening tonight, which he decided he would join Hinata in since she wanted to go to it. He honestly found the festivities rather boring, so he never really joined the festivals unless he was dragged by his siblings... but this time he was going out of pure will, wanting to be with Hinata and to see her smiling and having fun. He hadn't told her that he was keeping her with him longer, having something planned which wouldn't happen untill after the weekend ended where he officially had time to leave the village and do whatever it was he had pleased to do; which he had decided to spend with her and finish it off with seeing his spikey, blond haired friend before he would have to return home.

He made his way to the inn and to her door, knocking gently. She would have let him in almost instantly after and she smiled, currently brushing her hair and looking like she had just dressed from bathing "want help with that?" was the first thing he asks, seeing her struggling with the tangled mess. She blushed bahsfully and nodded slowly, squeaking lightly when he takes her shoulders and moved her over to the bed, where he sat and moved up slightly, pulling her down to sit on the bed between his legs as he removed the brush from her and busied his fingers with the knots "you won't be going home Monday, you'll be joining me somewhere" he said suddenly after several moments of silence "o-oh... wh-where are we g-goiong?" she asks, only to have a small chuckle from him "well... it's a secret" he said, untangling the last of the knots and running the brush through her knot free hair a few times before wrapping his arms around her, to which she replied with leaning into him and glancing up at him shyly "will it be somewhere nice?" she asks, curious. He could feel himself melting at her innocent gaze, oh how beautiful she looked when she stared like that...

He gave her a soft smile "yes. Well.. I hope you'll find it nice.." he said, smiling more when she spoke her next, sweet, and heart filled words "as long as I'm with you, it'll be nice" he felt, even now, that he was going to miss her greatly when it came to the day they would have to part for who knows how long but he certainly knew that he would be keeping in touch with her every single week with letters until the next day they would be in each others arms again. He sighs softly and rests his head on hers gently "yes, and the same to you... I'm so very close to telling that Kage of yours that I'm keeping you here forever, but I know I can't really do that... she wouldn't be very happy about it" he said and Hinata giggled slightly "she might not be, but it's very tempting" she mumbled, prodding her index fingers together again "m-maybe... a-after I-I see m-my friends for a little... I-I could just... you know... d-decide to move here" she stuttered out, and he almost agreed to it before stopping himself "as nice as that sounds... it might not be a good idea" he said, holding her closer "not so soon anyway, and maybe when the right time comes... I might just help you do that" he said. As much as they both wanted to have each other's company endlessly, they both knew they needed to keep something like this silent for a while. If word got out that he was in a relationship, he would surely have to be questioned and possibly a lot more trouble to follow; while on her part it would be the worry of what her father would think and the worry of what Gaara would go through due to everything stressing up over them.

Their topic had changed within an instance when Gaara spoke his next sentence "by the way... since there's no one to bother me at home, would you like to stay with me tonight instead of being here alone tonight...?" he asks and she noticed he had turned slightly pink. The only times they had shared a bed together was when she had fallen asleep, but none were intentional sleep overs. She fidgets, blushing slightly as she thought "I-I... y-yes" she stuttered out, not wanting to feel lonely for yet another night and he had given her the perfect chance to satisfy the need for company while she slept. They spent some time sat there enjoying each others company until the sun had began to set and the noise of the people starting the festival up in the streets began to fill the air. they both stood and he waiting by the door for her as she pulled out her jacket, knowing she would need it when tempuratures fell and a set of pajamas in her backpack since Gaara had said she may as well bring some nightwear if she was to stay with him tonight, knowing she wouldn't stay awake for the entire night with him and he wouldn't expect her to force herself to either.

Once she pulled her jacket on, she gave him a sweet smile as she walked to him and they left the inn room, leaving the building to go and join the busy streets. It was still quite warm outside but she didn't care, she could tolerate the extra warmth for a little longer since it would be going cold very fast and very soon. Along the way they got themselves something light to eat while the streets were still semi quiet before moving along to a lantern stand which Hinata pretty much dragged him over to, paying for a lantern to paint with the paints on the table nearby where only a few others were, giving him a cute smile at almost screamed for him to join her and he gave a sigh of defeat, following her to the table and helping her mix the colors she wanted before idly starting to paint little details that resembled things like vines and flowers; mimicking her decided theme. Gaara watched her every now and then, seeing her beautiful, innocent, and soft smile shining brighty at a constant as she paints on the lantern with him. It made his heart soar every time he looked at her; as if he were seeing the most beautiful thing in the world for the first time, every time. He gave a soft sigh, giving a small smile as she gave him a glance, returning his focus to the pretty patterns they were making; together. This was certainly something he will never forget, always cherishing this moment with her.

Hinata gave a small giggle after they had finished painting and had let the paint dry, picking up the lantern and followed him as he lead her off down the streets to the various other attractions. Hinata had pointed out a stall that was selling daisychains and nothing could stop her from walking over to it, and he followed. His eyes watched her adorable excitement, she was just so innocent and he had come to adore that about her, knowing for as long as he breathed he wasn't going to let her go... even though he would have to for several months when she returns to Konoha, oh how he was going to miss her company... Hinata looked at him in concern as his gaze seemed a little saddned by his own thoughts, but they would light up again when she touched his arm with concern "Gaara... are you okay?" she asks softly and he gave a nod "sorry, I was thinking... uh- one chain, please" he said to the stall owner, handing over a chain once Gaara had paid, confusing Hinata who was about to pay for one then gave a soft blush when the chain was set on her head gently. She fidgets slightly and gave a cute smile while glancing away shyly, The stall owner, which is a middle aged woman from another village, giggled lightly at the Hyuuga's shy reactions to Gaara's affectionately given gift. Gaara watched the woman he loves for a few moments before walking onwards again, Hinata following almost instantly.

Most of that evening they spent on just roaming and looking for things of interest. Hinata would complain at him paying for things for her before she could pay for herself, but she would quickly be told that he was not going to allow her waste all her money while he should be the one to pay for her, preferring to give her the gentleman like behaviour instead of like one of those types of men who wouldn't care; letting their woman pay for their own things. He told himself he wouldn't allow it, and that's what he told her; giving her no choice but to accept it. Hinata thought to herself that she'll find something to pay him back for his kindness, she didn't know what but she would certainly find something. As the night became darker, the streets became more crowded and lively and Gaara had decided to pull himself and Hinata out of the way and to the rooves, sitting side by side under the full moon as the festivities continued on below them. Hinata was busy removing the small packet from inside of the lantern and getting ready for them to light it, and that time was nearing. Both having a match, they gave a warm smile to each other with eyes full of affection.

He lazily lets a hand move over to her, moving the daisychain on her head back into place and then brushed her cheeks free of strands of hair before gently cupping the side of her face tenderly as she gave him a soft smile and shy blush. No words were said as they waited to light the lanterns, only showing each other gentle touches and affectionate smiles and gazes. Hinata gave a soft, content sigh, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder; she had never felt so alive inside. Through all these years she had never guessed it would be Gaara who would take her heart and make it his, having held out for so long on the hyperactive Naruto; but now she was truly happy, being shown something she craved for so very long. Craving to know the loving touches and seeing the looks that only she would get from that one person, and Gaara was thinking almost in the same way; but the difference was he had no love interest before her. Either way he felt like the happiest he could ever be all over again while resting his head on top of hers gently.

After an hour the place had started to quit down by a lot and people had began to light their lanters and let them float away into the sky. After they had lit theirs and watched it float away with the others, they decided to retire from the festival and returned to the Kage's building. The building was quiet with only them alone there, but that didn't seem to bother Gaara as he walked off to the upper levels as she followed him, entering his office to finish off some things quickly, Hinata taking her usual spot on the couch to read while he organised everything. After another hour they would call it quits and head towards his room, both becoming a little more nervous as they entered. Gaara allowed her to change in the bathroom when she asked where she could change into her more comfier nightwear, while doing that Gaara would just change quickly into simple shorts and vest in his clothes unit which was big enough for one person to fit in even with all the clothes. Hinata would be sat on the bed fidgetting shyly when he came out, but her fidgetting hands would be stopped as he took them in his and sat next to her, pulling her close to him in a loving embrace.

They remained like this for several moments until her nerves calmed down and she became more relaxed, huddling up to him more for warmth on the oddly colder desert night. Eventually they would move and crawl under the covers to wrap themselves up in each others arms, gently nuzzling at each others noses and lips playfully, which he had started first. At first it had never meant to get as heated as it was going to get but neither of them could help themselves. Bringing out small giggles in her, he let his hands slip under her pajama top to gently rub her soft sides with affection as their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Like the last time she had let his hands roam her skin, she found herself once again letting him feel every inch of her upper body. She gave soft sounds into their kiss when she felt his hands run down her spine, sliding around her waistline and up her torso front; stopping on her breasts as his hands felt over the soft bounds, concentrating on the entire area instead of one spot and it sent fire into the pit of her stomach as she felt that familiar heat rising into again. His hands alternated between massaging her breasts and entire torso area, a leg hooking over his hip as she pulled herself closer into him as the time passed on, his tenderly massaging hands putting her into the same heated state that it had done in the cave that night.

Breaking their kiss, both pant lightly for air has his fingers dip under the waistline of her pajama bottoms, idly tracing light circles on her sensitive hips and he could feel the delighted shivers running up her body. Their gazes were intense and deep, both showing great burning desire and passion and she could tell that he had forceably stopped himself from becoming out of control this time, waiting for her approval. Hinata prodded her index fingers together behind his head shyly as she slides her arounds around his shoulders when he moved himself and her into a sitting position; she was now straddling him quite firmly. They spoke it through carefully, both understanding each others nervousness as they started to consider taking the next step. As promised, he had gotten the appropriate necessities for things like this and he wasn't making any steps forewards unless she allowed it. With requirements nearby and in a bedside table drawer ready for should they go full with their next step; Gaara started to rub her legs gently while kissing at the tender parts of her neck, earning soft gasps from her.

Her hands tangled into his hair as she held him against her neck while she felt his hands hold her lowers to his more firmly, earning another gasp from her as he fell forewards and gently grinds against her while her legs lock around his hips to stop him from pulling away, She could feel that he was already excited, but this time it felt different... she felt far more through her thin silk pajamas and his equally as thin shorts, more than what she felt between her thin desert shorts and his not so thin trousers. She gave a soft moan as sparks shot up her spine, causing her to arch her back into him as she clung to him firmly. She couldn't describe the feeling and neither could he, he also felt more this time like she had and it was pushing them both to a far more heated state than they had been in the cave. Becoming lost to their senses, they both moved apart from each other as he sat up on his knees, her legs spread from his as he remained pressed firmly against her, slowly unbuttoning her pajama top despite the increasingly growing blushes on their faces. Hinata would cover herself shyly once the top was fully undone, watching him remove his own top while becoming rather shyy about his finely muscle toned torso being uncovered.

Her eyes scan over his strong body, becoming ever more redder if that was even possible but she would look back up at him and give a shy smile, prodding her fingers together again. After a few moments she hesitantly moved her arms away from her chest which made him turn even redder than she was as she moved and hugged him, pressing their now bare torsos together as she lets the pajama top slip off her arms beforehand. They both slowly undressed the rest of their clothes after that, very tenderly touching at each others now bare bodies and finding what spots were most sensitive. A small, pleasured and shocked, gasp left her lips when he puled her hips against his and she would feel a now throbbing erection press firmly between her legs, resting up against her lowers firmly. Both becoming slightly shakey to the new feeling, they pulled each other into a kiss to try and keep their minds off the newer and much nicer feeling sensation as even the smallest movement sent shockwaves up their backs, causing their instincts to kick in slightly and the movements turned into gentle grinds which quickly became more desperate as her wet insides begged for him to enter her. Giving a soft sound, he would break the kiss with heated pants which were joined by hers as his hand fumbled greatly with the bedside drawer to find the item they needed for the next step.

After finding what he was after, he would remove the thin rubber item from it's packet and gently sooth it onto his throbbing member after pulling their lowers apart so he could do so. Being pulled into a deep and passionate kiss, she found herself melting to him completely as he pressed himself against her once more, gently laying her back down as he laid on her gently, groaning slightly as their lowers push against each other firmly, her tight walls throbbing hard as the head of his member pressed firmly at the entrance. This caused her to break the kiss with a soft gasp as she started to become very nervous along with him as light pushes slowly eased them into a calmer state. She could feel the hardened shaft was an acceptable thickness in girth from just feeling him pressing to her, and he would definitely be acceptable in length which she would find out soon enough as the head finally pushed into her, earning a louder gasp from her as she clung to him instantly. He rubbed her back soothingly as he stopped pushing for a moment, only starting to push in more once she gave a small nod to let him continue. Leaving out a hot breath on her ears he had made her insides become so excited that the wet of the walls allowed him to push into her fully and quicker, but he remained still as she squealed slightly and arched her back upwards into him suddenly.

She could feel every twitch and throb his erection was giving and in turn he could feel every tightening muscle of her insides gripping him and it made him feel like going crazy right there and then, but he knew he had to take this slow... not wanting to hurt and possibly terrify her... biting back on his almost overpowering urge he gave light grinds into her after several moments of being stiff, earning soft mumbles and maybe a light moan here and there to the actions as they started to act out one of the most intimate acts a couple could ever do together. His erection was at the perfect length to fill her comfortably and able to hit her inner most sensitive spot as he began to change the grinds into light thrusts when her mumbles started to become light moans instead, feeling her legs twitch on his hips as he pressed his lips onto her neck in passionate and heated kisses as her hands tangle into his hair once more while his own hands massage her breasts again for several moments before they move down to her hips, holding them firmly as his slow and gentle thrusts fast became much firmer with a far more decent pace which made her back arch into him again as her moans became loud as he hit right into her spot, but it didn't stop there; he had managed to get free of her grip and straightened his back up more so he could lift her lower up into the almost powerful thrusts as he gave light groans every few seconds or so as he lets his urges take over slightly.

Seeing how much she was enjoying it; he didn't worry about losing himself a little as he only became a little more rougher, making her ball her hands into fists on the matress as her face and eyes glazed over in pure please as she let him do as he pleased, she would be completely powerless to stop him at this point anyway. She trusted him not to do anything bad to her, so she felt content on completely losing her strength to such a delightful feeling that was sending powerful hot waves and sparks right through her entire body, both sharing the exact same feeling as they experience the act of intimacy together for the very first time in their lives. Their eyes admire each others bodies silently before he layed back against her to pull her into a very passionate kiss, her hands finding their way back into his hair once more as his thrusts started to become much faster, only adding to the roughness as she was now almost screaming into their kiss and her legs locked around his waist firmly, as his strong hips forced his thick member deep into her tight walls both fast and rough; getting her most sensitive inner spot with each thrust and both could feel themselves starting to reach their height of ecstasy as their kiss was filled with his light moans and her almost screaming ones.

The rough and passion filled thrusts had kept it's steady pace in her, only becoming stronger and faster as he reached his limit along with her, both breaking their kiss with deep and relieved moans as the pleasuringly intense moment began to slow down into calm grinds and tender kisses before he finally pulled out, dealing with the removal and disposal of the protective rubber before carefully cleaning up whatever mess was made; which thankfully wasn't a lot. Hinata had shyly helped him before trying to find her pajamas. Failing to do so, Gaara had found them for her and both would now dress, becoming cold very fast despite their still deep red faces and hot, excited breaths. After all was done, they would lay back down like before and gently nuzzle and kiss each other under the blanket once more. It had felt so much more tender this time and both of them felt like they were floating on air as the sudden pleasuring moment still ran waves through their bodies, the adrenaline slowly dying down and they were both becoming rather tired. They both fell asleep during their very tender and light kisses, sleeping forehead to forehead and wrapped up in each others arms and legs.

-xx-

Okay guys, again; sorry this took so long... if the last part of this seems a little rushed, oh well. Like i said before i have more plannned so I'm going to be moving it a little faster anyway. Next chapter is 'Secret'. not sure when I'll have it uploaded but there will be two more chapters.

Chapter 7 and Chapter 8, 8 being the final.Next chapter coming eventually.


End file.
